


An Eye for an Eye, a Nose for a Heart

by LeeSophia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fashion & Couture, High School, Lesbian AU, Social Issues, Social Media, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: Doing School work sucks! It sucks even more when your grade depends on it!And what could make it even worst?Having to work with the person you despise the most!orMean Girl Gigi and Underdog Crystal are forced to work together on a school project, where feelings and emotions are not put aside.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport
Comments: 252
Kudos: 378





	1. California High School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone!!  
> Back again with a new Drag Race Fanfiction, this time by my most recent favorite Ship, Gigi Goode X Crystal Methyd.  
> I hope you enjoy =^-^=
> 
> Give me your thoughts in the comments below :)

“Good morning California High School, your queen has arrived”

Gigi Goode, the girl with a model-like name pranced with her two best friends on a beautiful Monday morning, as if the fact that they were walking across those halls was a blessing to everyone passing by them. Truth be told, everyone acted like it was. Georgina Goode was what teen movies would consider the typical Mean Girl Queen B, supreme ruler in the popularity food-chain, but she was more than that. She was the genius prodigy, perfect scores on all her classes, she had the hottest boyfriend, the one that had lasted the longest as well, and she had a legion of people who would die for her to give them a simple wave when she walked by. Her life was perfect and she could act whatever way she wanted, for nothing was ever going to bring her down her rocking status.

“Good Morning Gigi” Heidi, a girl passing by, the one responsible for the school newspaper, waved at her. It was in Gigi’s favor to keep herself in the good graces of people like Heidi, for that would keep all the bad news about her out of the school paper.

“Good Morning Heidi. Your eye make-up looks amazing today. Blue is totally your color” She fake-complimented her with a smile even faker on her lips.

“Thank you so much. You look amazing like always” the shorter girl said, walking away with a bright smile on her lips.

“That was the fucking ugliest makeup look I’ve seen in all my life” Gigi giggled to her friends.

“I know right?!” Nicky giggled.

“True that” Jaida agreed as well.

“Fuck off California High School”

Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, the girl with the most colorful outfits that school had ever seen entered the building with her earpods on, wishing that the day she was bound to have would go by as fast as it could. She was the image of a true arts kid, no doubt in that, but she was also known for many things. First things first, the girl was known for being cheerful and nice, a true ray of sunshine towards the people she knew…to other people, not so much. Still, there were only one or two groups of people to whom Crystal was truly rude and snapped back at. Crystal’s group of friends was also known for being the slack-offs, no wonder her current GPA was barely 2.7. She would usually cut class and hang in the parking lot with most of them, smoking weed and contemplating the many things they hated in the school they attended. The last thing Crystal was known for, was for being a Lesbian. Crystal had been out and proud since the age of 14, when she had her first girlfriend, a girl from another school called Lux. That was one of the reasons why her reputation in school was as dragged as her uncle Roy when he sang at Hamburger Mary’s…get it? Cause he’s a drag queen, so he is ‘dragged’…oh forget it. So, the fact that she was a lesbian really made her the target for the hatred of the popular jocks and cheerleaders that walked around school like they owned the place. But that didn’t seem to push her down, she always fought back, with a smart remark or a shady reply, Crystal never backed down. Of course, you can guess who always had something to say towards Crystal…Gigi Goode. The two didn’t get along at all, Gigi being the queen of the popular people and Crystal being part of the underdogs. Whenever the two crossed paths, it was bound to go down.  
Crystal always wondered what she had done to Gigi for her to act like such a bitch…if maybe there was more to it or something…but she always brushed that thought off. Gigi acted like a bitch because she was a bitch and that was just in her nature.

“It’s barely 8 AM and you’re already telling the school to fuck off. I can’t really say I’m surprised” her friend Widow said, meeting up with her.

“You know I like to start my day right” She joked back, laughing with her as the two made their way to the parking lot to meet with Jackie, Jan, Daegen and Daya. When they got there, they found the two last ones sharing a blunt while the first two drank their morning coffee.

“Morning Ladies. A little early to be getting stoned, don’t you think?” She asked, approaching them. Jan and Daegen were siting on top of Daya’s car hood, while the other two were just leaning against it.

“It is never too early to get stoned. You want some?” Daegen offered.

“Nah, I’m good, I don’t feel like getting high this morning. Maybe later in the afternoon” She replied. It was a bit chilly outside, so Crystal crossed her arms over her chest and snuggled against her own rainbow sweatshirt.

“Let’s see if after Mrs. Visage’s class you don’t change your mind. I heard she will be announcing a new project” Jackie told them.

“I heard something about that too” Widow stated “It will be worth like 20 or 30 percent of our final grade”

“Well, guess who’s fucked?!” Daya laughed.

“You haven’t even heard about the project. How can you already know you’re fucked?” Crystal laughed.

“I have a gut feeling…a gut feeling telling me that most of us are going to hate this project, for some reason especially you Crystal, and that I will be missing at all the classes where we are supposed to work on it” She predicts.

“Damn, I’m sorry, I didn’t know we were in the presence of the new famous psychic, John Edward 2.0” Widow joked.

“Mark my words, I just know it” She reassured us.

“Well, miss psychic and all of you nutjobs, Mrs. Visage’s class starts in 5, so to the ones who do want to attend this class, we better go” Jackie advised. Jan jumped down from her seat, meaning she was going.

“I’ll go today. I miss hearing Mrs. Visage roasting some people in the class” Widow stated “Crystal, you coming?”

“By will, no, but since I don’t want to fail the class, yes!”

“I’m going too. I want to know if this project is worth doing” Daegen finished her blunt and jumped off the car as well.

“Well, fuck it, I’m not going to be the only one cutting class. I guess I’m going too” Daya rolled her eyes and followed them, after putting her smoke down.

“See, your prediction is already wrong” Jan joked and all of them started laughing.


	2. Lesbian-Cooties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for you to continue your reading <3 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this!!!!
> 
> Comment down below your opinions :)
> 
> Should I make the chapters longer?

“Did you see what Dyke McWeirdo was wearing today?” Dahlia Sin, a girl who was never officially in Gigi’s squad but usually tried her best to hang with them, told the girls as they checked their makeups in the bathroom before heading for their first class.

“You mean that awful Rainbow sweater with the denim vest over it plus the large jeans?” Nicky asked giggling as she reapplied her lip-gloss.

“If being fashion roadkill was a crime, she would be locked up for sure” Jaida stated and they all started giggling.

“And to think Gigi ever considered being her friend” Dahlia commented, making them all gasp. The tall girl glared at the brunette with the coldest gaze possible. They did not talk about that in front of Gigi.

The story between Gigi and Crystal was something Gigi was embarrassed about. At the age of 13, Gigi was the new girl at school, popular from the moment she entered the building. When she saw Crystal at the cafeteria about to have lunch alone, she decided to join her. They introduced themselves to each other and had a pleasant conversation, apparently. Gigi gave Crystal some fashionable ideas and Crystal told Gigi all about art and fashion and how the two fit together well. The thing was, exactly a week later, Crystal came out to the whole school during a party by having her new girlfriend show up and sharing a kiss with her. From that point on, Gigi was never nice to Crystal again. Her friends assume the embarrassing part about that situation was her ever trying to be friends with the artsy girl for her to come out as gay the next week, but to tell you the truth, the real embarrassment Gigi felt came from the feeling she got when she saw Crystal kissing her girlfriend. It was a bitter taste in her mouth followed by a stomach squeeze and a wish for them to never do that in front of her again, not because they were two girls but because one of them was Crystal. She decided she was never going to think about that feeling again and forbid her friends from ever mentioning their almost-friendship ever again.

“So…what do you guys think Coach Zamolodchikova will have us do today during practice?” Jaida tried her best to change the subject.

“I guess we’ll be learning the new formation” Gigi decided to go along and not comment on Dahlia’s statement. She was a lady after all.

“I can’t wait to get the new uniforms next week” Nicky followed the conversation.

“Same” Dahlia agreed, going along, realizing her mistake.

“Did you hear about the new project Mrs. Visage is assigning today?” Nicky asked.

“The one that is worth a third of our grade?” Gigi asked as she reapplied mascara.

“Yep, that one. I heard from the Radio girl, Rock, that it will be a two-person project” Nicky continued.

“Shotgun, I’m with Gigi” Jaida spoke fast.

“Bitch, I’m not a car seat for you to call shotgun” Gigi Laughed.

“Hear me out, you have the best grades in class and this is an English class. If I end up with Miss French toast over there I will have to do my part and correct the grammar of hers” She pointed at Nicky “Or worst, if I get Dahlia I might as well get ketchup on the paper and deliver it, I’ll have the same grade”

“Hey, we can hear you, hoe” Nicky told her, offended.

“Good, means at least your hearing functions well. We can’t say the same about your enunciation” She joked, making them all laugh.

“Let’s go to class bitches, it’s almost time” Gigi told them, closing her makeup bag and putting it inside her purse.

The four girls headed towards the classroom together, each one of them texting or adding things to their social media, aware that no matter where they walked, people would just get out of their way without them having to move.

Once they reached the classroom entrance, Gigi was brought out of her texts with Adam by the sound of the laughter of someone she knew really well.

“Ugh, really?!…” She whispered rather loudly.

As Crystal headed towards the room, she was having a good time laughing at Widow’s morning jokes. Unfortunately, she was pulled out of that by the loud half-assed whisper of Miss Goode. As they faced each other with disdain, Crystal couldn’t help it but roll her eyes.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake” Crystal said before Gigi and her friends crossed their arms over their chests and Gigi smirked at her, ready to go after her with a hateful comment.

“Look girls, if it isn’t Gay Bozo and the Circus Squad?!”

“Oh, look girls, if it isn’t plastic Barbie and all her try-hard look-alike friends” Crystal spoke back.

“Oh, shove it Crusty the clown” Dahlia jumped it, earning a glare from Gigi, which made her back off.

“What are you doing here weirdo?! Shouldn’t you be fingering some Rastafari girl while smoking grass?” Gigi replied.

“I’d rather do that than having to look at y’all’s faces every morning, but I do need to pass this class, so no can-do Baby” Crystal told her with a smirk.

“Eww, don’t call me Baby, you Lesbo” Gigi told her. She did feel bad about saying these types of things, but she wasn’t going to back down now.

“Georgina, it’s 2020, being Homophobic is not a good look” Crystal pointed out “Besides, it’s not like my presence is going to give you all Lesbian-cooties and make you want to touch each other’s coochies. Unless that is already happening, in that case, I have some news for you…” She smirked, making her friends laugh.

“You are unbelievable” Gigi stated, rolling her eyes and entering the classroom, being followed by her friends with their heads tilted up.

“Unbelievably hot, I know baby, don’t need to tell me” She smirked, following after the cheerleaders along with her friends.

 _This day is already starting awfully_ , the two though as they took their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for you to continue your reading <3 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this!!!!
> 
> Comment down below your opinions :)
> 
> Should I make the chapters longer?


	3. Project Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer. I will be making the chapters bigger for sure!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!

“Sit down Class, we have big things to discuss today” Mrs. Visage entered the class fearlessly, making everyone that was making a ruckus immediately shut down. She placed her suitcase at her desk and leaned against it as she started to discuss their order of business. “I assume you all did your homework and so, due to today’s announcement, I won’t be checking it”

Crystal wanted to curse. Unbelievable. She rarely did any homework but whenever she did, the teachers never checked it.

“So, as some of you might already be aware, we will be having a project for our course, worth exactly 30% of your final grade. For those of you at risk of failing, I would advise you to work hard on this project, for it might be the very thing that actually saves you. The project consists of selecting one of the five seasons of the comedy sitcom ‘The Brady Bunch’, watch it together with your partner, write a full essay and do a small presentation about it. Since I do not want everyone picking the same season, I will have a paper circulate the room later this week with limited sloths under each season where you and your partner will write you names” As Mrs. Visage announced this, everyone started whispering to the sides, talking about the show or planning who they want to be paired with.

“Have any of you hoes seen the show” Crystal asked her friends.

“I watched like 3 episodes with my mom once” Jackie told her. She seemed to be the only one.

“I call Jackie as my partner!!” Widow said faster than anyone, obviously going for the smartest of their group.

“Hey!” The others complained.

“Haha, better luck next time, bitches” The big girl laughed at their pissed-off faces. Obviously, they all wanted to work with Jackie. Truth be told, the brunette was the only one whose grades matched Gigi’s, speaking 3 different languages fluently and being a pro when it came to math. Jackie was almost as good as Gigi, having their GPA difference be of 0.2.

“Settle down everyone, I’m not done. Since I’ve been your teacher all these years and I know who you normally do your works with, I decided to spice things up a bit and assign the pairs myself” Everyone booed at her “Oh come one, take this as a life lesson. Sometimes you’ll have to work with people you don’t want to and you will still need to do a good job. I took the time to set the pairings at home, so I will be announcing them now, listen closely:

Aiden Zhane and Brita Filter  
Josh McCain and Alice Hughes  
Jaida Essence Hall and Janet Sport  
Heidi N. Closet and Dahlia Sin  
Charles Albert and Edgar Jones  
Louis Heller and Juan Garcia  
Daya Betty and Daegen Michelle  
Widow Von’Du and Rock M. Sakura  
Crystal Elizabeth Methyd and Georgina Goode  
Jackie Cox and Nicky Doll  
…”  
As the teacher kept on going with her list, both Crystal and Gigi had stopped listening. They were stuck with each other and neither of them were pleased.

“I can’t fucking believe I’m with Jaida of all people” Jan complained sliding herself down on her chair.

“Well, at least you’re not as fucked as Miss ‘Unbelievably Hot’ over there” Daegen pointed out, remarking the last thing Crystal had told Gigi before these unfortunate news “Mrs. Visage is really making her work with the leader of the homophobes club. The poor thing is so shocked she hasn’t even moved a muscle since”.

It was true. Crystal was in such a shock that she hadn’t moved her body at all, not daring to stop looking to the board, in fear of meeting one of her friends’ gaze, or worst…Gigi’s.

“Jan?? Is that bitch even smart?” Jaida asked Dahlia as she chewed on the tip of her pen.

“I think she’s okay, not brilliant but you’re not like, totally screwed” The Latina replied.

“Speaking of totally screwed” Nicky pointed at Gigi, who like her partner still hadn’t moved a muscle “Geege, are you okay?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to have a good grade on this project when I’m stuck with the queen of the dykes?” She finally snapped out of her trance.

“Miss Visage really hit a nail in the head with this pairing” Jaida joked.

“I was gonna say it could be worst but I don’t see how” Dahlia commented glaring at Crystal from afar and giving her a dirty look.

“I do, you could have ended up with Dahlia” Nicky retorqued, making Jaida burst out laughing, loud, making everyone look at her. Her friends giggled as she said sorry and the class went back to paying attention to Mrs. Visage.

“Yeah, but at least with any of you I could do the whole project by myself, put your names and it was it, A for sure” Gigi whined “What am I gonna do?”

“Gee, breath out, it’s not the end of the world: either convince Mrs. Visage to change your partner or convince the weirdo to not do the project so you can do it yourself” Nicky gave her the best solutions possible.

“You’re right Nicks” She took a deep breath and put on her confident face “That’s exactly what I’m gonna do”

“Yeah, use you Model Student posture on the teacher. She’ll change it for you for sure” Dahlia assured her.

_Well, Thanks a lot Model Student Posture…_

As Gigi marched towards the school parking lot to find her English partner, she replayed in her head the conversation she had just had with their teacher:

_ “I will not be doing any changes to the assigned pairings. The reason I paired most of you together was because you either have none or a visibly bad relationship with your partner and as soon-to-be college students, you should be able to work even with the people you don’t like. In your case and Miss Methyd’s case, it’s the later case, so I will definitively not change the pair. Besides, you’re a really smart girl Gigi, and Crystal used to be one of the most hardworking students here. I have the highest expectations for the two of you” _

_Yep, the posture totally worked in my favor…_

Reaching near the very back of the parking lot, Gigi caught sight of Crystal’s crew, and from among them saw a short ginger head belonging to her project partner. She marched her way towards her, receiving a lot of glares from the people who usually hanged around there.

“…and so, he was like ‘Eww another dyke’ and I was like ‘I am not gay but by the looks your girl just gave me when I walked in the room, I think I might be fucking your wife’” She heard some girl with short hair tell Crystal and her friends.

“But aren’t you, like, totally straight?” Jan asked her between laughs.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t need to know that” The girl replied, making everyone laugh even harder “I was inspired by our Lady Crystal over here”

“Always a pleasure to be of use” Crystal thanked her between her own laughs herself.

“Ahem” The brunette fake coughed to make them notice her presence. As soon as Crystal locked eyes with her, her smile faded.

“What are YOU doing here?” Widow asked, not very pleased.

“I need to talk Crystal” she announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Crystal? I though her name was ‘Gay Bozo’” Jan commented, making a remark at what Crystal had been called that morning before class.

“Can you all stop being such cunts and can you” she pointed at the short red-headed girl “come with me? It’s about our project”

“Damn the lady is feisty” Crystal joked before starting to follow her after telling her friends she would be back.

The two girls headed for a bench near the football camp and sat down together.

“Let’s make this quick, I don’t want people to assume I hang out with you” Gigi stated.

“Yes mam” Crystal rolled her eyes “What do you want to talk about the project?”

“I want you to not do it” Gigi told her, taking Crystal off guard and making her give her a shocked expression.

“What? Come again?”

“I want you to not do the project. I’ll literally pay you not to do it” The brunette explained herself better “Here’s the thing: I need to keep up my grades and you’re not the best student in class for me to work with because not only do you miss many classes but you are also a big pain in my ass”

“I love it when you compliment me like that” Crystal spoke ironically, giving her a fake smile.

“Hush. If you don’t do the project, I can tell Mrs. Visage you didn’t want to do it and I can do it on my own, getting an A for sure. I’ll pay you like 300 bucks” Gigi tried to convince her.

“Gigi…I can’t—”

“Oh, come on. It’s just one class. I’m sure you’re failing at something else. It’s just one more” Gigi whined.

“Exactly. It’s one more class. I can’t fail any more classes or I will not have good enough grades to qualify to study at—” She stopped herself before telling that to Gigi. “Nevermind, I just can’t fail, I’m sorry” She apologizes, not sure why. Gigi was being rude to her by not wanting to work with her and the goodness in Crystal still couldn’t deny someone’s request without apologizing at the end.

“Fuck…” Gigi cursed, looking down. That made Crystal giggle “Why are you laughing?”

“It’s just…it’s funny when you curse” She admitted. Crystal in fact found it quite cute, despite the evil personality Gigi portrayed.

“Well…what if I do the project for the two of us and just add your name?” Gigi suggested.

“That could work…” the shorter girl considered it “…wait, it won’t work. We have that stupid presentation in front of the whole class” She remembered, making the two girls whine at the same time.

“Am I really going to have to work with you?” Gigi questioned, disgust in her voice.

“I guess you are mam, and you’ll have to spend time with me as well, watching the season we end up picking” Crystal reminded her.

“Kill me now” Gigi said faster than a lightning bolt, making Crystal laugh. She gave the girl a dirty look, but seeing the smile on her face as she laughed made her soften up a bit. She was about to join her with a giggle but snapped in time and closed her expression once again. That was a close one. “We’ll work at my house then. I don’t know where you live and I don’t intend to. Come by tomorrow after school. Don’t be late” She told her grabbing her bag, writing her address on a piece of paper and getting up.

“Wait, we haven’t picked the season during class yet” Crystal told her.

“Yeah, well, I want season 1. It’s bad enough I have to watch something ancient in the first place, I don’t want to watch it from the middle as well” She told her. The truth was, Gigi loved old movies and tv series. She was addicted to them. Her favorite movie was Heathers for God’s sake. But she didn’t want people to find out. Popular people don’t have weird interests. The like social media, alcohol and parties, and she wasn’t trying to stand out with her fixation over the past. “Besides, the paper will circulate in alphabetical order, your name starts with a C, you’ll write our names down and get the one we want. Do you understand that?” She fake-smiled.

“I understand” Crystal smiled at her, just as fake as her.

“Good. I’m going now” The taller female announced, starting to walk away.

“Don’t miss me too much” Crystal Joked with a smile.

“Ugh, as if” Gigi smiled back. This time and for some reason for real.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it” Crystal Joked once again “I know you wish I spent some _good_ time with you”.

“That’d be lovely” Gigi started “But you wouldn’t be able to handle it. Later Clown!” And with that, the brunette walked away towards inside the building.

_That was the first time Gigi jokingly flirted back with Crystal…but it wasn’t the last one for sure…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer. I will be making the chapters bigger for sure!!
> 
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!  
> Comment if you want more!!!


	4. Maritza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many great comments yesterday that I had to post again today!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this story!!  
> I'll work hard to post frequently.  
> If you ship Craquaria (Miz Cracker and Aquaria) I have a great Fanfiction, completed, called "Break my Heart" which you should check out!!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!

As Crystal pulled her van over in front of the address Gigi had given her, she couldn’t believe her eyes. The Mansion was huge. It was 2 floors high for sure, marble details on the outside and the biggest garden in the back whose end she couldn’t see by standing in front of the house. As she was about to start looking for a parking spot around the area, the golden gates in front of her opened and what seemed like the butler came out to greet her.

“You must be Miss Methyd” He stated, bowing a bit.

“Hm…Yeah, I’m Crystal, Gigi—”

“Miss **_Georgina_** ’s classmate” He corrected her “Please follow me and park your vehicle in one of the house’s parking lots” He pointed at the front of the mansion, inside the gate, where 8 or 9 empty parking spots were available.

“Sure” She spoke, as he walked away, back towards the inside of the house. Crystal just drove to where she was told to, parked her van and checked how she looked in her mirror, before stepping out of the Van.

_ “Make sure you don’t dress a lot like…well, you. My family wouldn’t know how to handle looking at such ‘Bold’ choices of clothing” _

She remembered what Gigi had told her and, as much as she wanted to show up even ‘clownier’, as Gigi would call her, she really needed to do this project with the snobby girl. Taking that into consideration, she chose to just dress in a white T-shirt, plain jeans and a jean jacket with pure white socks and white sneakers. It was the most boring look she had ever worn, but she wasn’t going to ruin her only chance of passing Miss Visage’s class by showing up in crazy colored socks.

“Follow me. I will ask the maid to make Miss Georgina aware of our arrival” The butler told her as he opened the door for her to walk in.

“That won’t be necessary Gilbert” The ginger haired girl heard a voice she was familiar with coming from her right. As she looked over to where the sound was coming from, she faced a huge staircase at where Gigi stood “I’m already here. You can leave us now.”

“Very well, excuse me madams” He excused himself, closed the door and walked somewhere in the house and out of their sight.

“I’m sure you have lots of comments and questions but save them to when we arrive at my room” The brunette half-whispered to her before telling her to follow after her and up the stairs.

As Crystal started to walk close to the taller girl, following her, she took her time to look around at the things they passed by. From huge movie posters in cases, to a huge picture of Gigi when she was younger, the walls were very well decorated. They finally arrived at what seemed to be Gigi’s room, to which the brunette opened the door and allowed Crystal to get in. After that, the taller girl threw herself over her huge queen-sized bed and told the ginger girl to “close the door”.

As the shorter female closed the door and took a good look at the room she was in, she felt almost speechless. From pastel pink walls to a pastel blue and pink bed, from a huge white couch with a plasma TV on the wall, Gigi’s room was huge, proper for a princess even. She had a door which seemed to lead to her own bathroom and another one that Crystal wasn’t even aware where it led to.

“That’s my closet” Gigi pointed from her bed. Crystal guessed she had been staring for the brunette to eventually notice it “I have all my clothes there and a space to do my make up as well”

“My room could fit 3 times in yours, no bathroom or closet included” she told her.

“I’ve been told that. Jaida has a bigger bathroom than me though” Gigi commented, as if that fact made her room even smaller or the surprise in Crystal fade a little “So, I see you did what I told you” she pointed at the girl’s outfit choice.

“I feel a little naked without at least my rainbow socks” Crystal joked.

“Yeah, well, I think you look…decent” Gigi wanted to say ‘good’, but her brain stopped her in time. Simpler clothes did flatter Crystal, in her opinion, but for some reason she too missed seeing some colors on her. But she would never tell that. It was her main ‘antagonist’ we were talking about “It wouldn’t be my first choice of an outfit but it’s discrete enough for you to be able to not be judged by my mother or father. You know you can come here and sit on my bed next to me, right?”

“Oh, thanks” Crystal said, moving towards where she was and accepting her offer by sitting next to her “I didn’t see your parents anywhere”

“That’s because mother is in her crafts room downstairs and father is his study down the hall” Gigi told her as she got up to grab her laptop and connect it to the TV for them to start watching the show.

“I always wondered, what do your parents do?” The ginger said “And can I take off my jacket? It’s really hot in here”

“Sure, put it on the couch” Gigi told her, as Crystal got up to do so “My mom used to be a tailor and is now a fashion designer, while my father is a movie director”

“Oh, so those movie posters in your hall—”

“Yep, Father directed them” She told her, finishing up connecting everything and heading back to lay on her bed. “Everything’s ready, let me just call Maritza and ask her for one more thing” the brunette headed for the phone in one of her walls. It seemed to be a house communication device of some sort, which Crystal had never seen in her life.

“Maritza?” she called.

Maritza, a familiar name to Crystal. You see, her mother’s sister’s name is Maritza. She is a maid as well but Crystal has no idea where the two work.

“Yes Miss Georgina?” the sound was loud enough for Crystal to hear.

“Hey, sweet or salty popcorn and what do you want to drink?” Gigi asked the ginger girl quickly.

“I…I…I don’t know...sweet I guess…and…uh…” She was really unaware of what to answer, so Gigi just rolled her eyes and went back to the phone.

“Get us a bowl of sweet popcorn, two cans of pepsi and a sack of fruit snacks please” She told the maid. Crystal blushed a little at the sudden take of control Gigi had.

“Alright Mam, I’ll take them to your room when they are done” Maritza replied.

“Okay, thank you” Gigi replied, hanging up the phone and heading towards the bed to sit next to Crystal and put the series on.

“They all call you Georgina” She stated.

“Yep, that is unfortunately my name” Gigi told her rolling her eyes.

“Whenever I call you by your full name to tease you, you get really angry. I thought you’d be used to it by now” She smiled.

“Yeah, well, when they call me, I know it’s because my parents force them to. That is why when we are alone, Maritza calls me Gigi, in secret. But you, you’re just a bitch” Gigi told her, seemingly serious, but after a few seconds, the two started laughing.

“Yeah, because you’re just delightful, aren’t you?!” Crystal laughed “If I called you half the things you call me, you’d be crying in your bed every night”

“But you can’t, because all that I tell you has either to do with your horrible taste in clothes or your lust for vagina. You have nothing on me” Gigi stated, still laughing.

“Fuck off, there are lots of things I could point out about you. Like how much did good old daddy pay for that nose?” the ginger girl joked.

“Nothing, my nose is naturally beautiful” Gigi posed her nose, giggling “You can’t say the same about Dahlia’s tits though” the two laughed hard at that one.

“Yeah well, you mock my sexuality so much, why the fuck? It shouldn’t bother you at all, it’s not like I would try to steal your man like all straight, bi, pan, etc. girls could. I pose no threat” Crystal finally asked something she wanted to know.

“Well, it doesn’t bother me at all, but I just don’t understand it. You go around fucking girls while you are a girl. I find it weird” Gigi admitted.

“Why is it weird?”

“It just is”

“Why?”

“It just is”

“Why?”

“Because sex is not good” Gigi finally exploded her answer.

“WHAT?” Crystal was in utter shock with what she had just heard Gigi Goode tell her.

“Sex is not…good, when you’re a girl. If you’re a guy, you love it and have fun with it, but if you’re a girl, all you can do is make sure the guy is pleasured. If there are two girls, there is just no pleasure for anyone” Gigi told her.

Wait, where was all of this coming from?

Were all of Gigi’s sexual experiences so unsatisfactory that she concluded that sex was simply not supposed to be good for her?

Crystal was about to ask something about that when a knock on the door was heard. Gigi gave Crystal a look that told her the subject was over and went to open the door. As Crystal followed Gigi with her eyes, she later found herself focusing on something else. At the door, in maid’s attire, stood her aunt Maritza, holding a tray.

“Oh. My. God” Crystal spoke softly.

“Should I put this over at your desk Miss Georgina—” the maid stopped on her tracks as she noticed Crystal staring at her”

_“Crysy?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many great comments yesterday that I had to post again today!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting this story!!  
> I'll work hard to post frequently.  
> If you ship Craquaria (Miz Cracker and Aquaria) I have a great Fanfiction, completed, called "Break my Heart" which you should check out!!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!!


	5. Girl Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapter 3 days in a row, I really am working hard for you guys!!   
> Your comments have been encouraging me so mcuh. I get so happy when I get to read them :) 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!

That was a rather awkward for Crystal. Good thing her aunt chose not to talk in front of Gigi and make the situation even more awkward. She just placed the tray down, excused herself and left the room.

“You know Maritza?” Gigi asked. Of course, she did, why wouldn’t she? First time I go to her house and meet her maid and she automatically knows me (and calls me by my childhood nickname).

“Yeah…she’s my…aunt”

“Really? How? She’s such a good person and you’re so…you” Gigi mocked her, once again.

“Yeah, well, you better check out if you’re not actually the daughter of your butler. You’re just as dry as him” Crystal mocked her back.

“Fucking bitch! Let’s just watch the show, we’ve already lost lots of time” Gigi told her.

They started to watch the first episodes of the season they had chosen, up until episode 4 and it started getting late. They had been staying in silence for a while after all of the day’s revelations, but now, it was time to break it, for Crystal needed to go home.

“I think I should go now. My mom will probably need me to pick up my brother from school” She announced, getting up, packing her notebook on her backpack and putting her jacket back on.

“Yeah, I’ll walk you downstairs” Gigi told her.

The two walked outside of Gigi’s room, passing by the beautiful hall Crystal had admired before and stepping carefully down the stairs. As they finally got to the door, it was time to say goodbye.

“Hey, Crystal” Gigi called her, softly “I don’t know if you mind it or not, but still, I won’t tell anyone your aunt is my maid” Gigi assured her.

“It doesn’t really bother me, don’t worry, but thank you” Crystal replied “And Gigi, about the conversation we had about… _sex…_ ” She whispered “If you ever feel like elaborate that, you can. I’ll admit I’m quite curious about it.”

“Hmm, not sure I wanna do that. Please, like I’ll do with your aunt, don’t comment that with anyone else” Gigi asked her.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I won’t” It was Crystal’s turn to assure her. “I’m going now” She announced, earning herself a nod from Gigi before she started walking away.

“Don’t think we’re some kind of friends now, Ronald McDonald” Gigi smiled from her door, making Crystal face her smiling as well as she walked away “Things have not changed”

“Don’t worry, Kardashian-attempt, I would never assume that” And with a smile, Crystal made her way back home.

The next day, in school, Crystal found herself smoking a blunt with Jan and Daegen before lunch, as the two bombarded her with questions about the previous day.

“Was Goode’s house huge?”

“Did you meet her parents?”

“Is her mom just as snobby as her?”

“Does she have butlers and maids?”

“Yes, No, I don’t know, and—” She stopped before replying to that one “yes”

“Poor things” Daegen spoke, making the two other girls look at her.

“What do you mean?” Jan asked.

“Well, I pity the people who have to work for Gigi Goode. The girl is the devil in heels, a nightmare with long fabulous hair. I’m sure whoever has to work for her must really need the job to be able to put up with her” She explained. Gigi remembered her aunt once again but just let it go.

“Was working with her just as awful I imagine it?” Jan asked Crystal.

Crystal recalled everything that had happened. She had to admit, it wasn’t anything close to awful. It wasn’t even bad. Gigi was kind of fun the previous day, but since this was a temporary experience, there was no point in telling her friends that.

“It was pretty ok. She was silent during the series so I was able to endure it better” She smirked, making them laugh.

“It’s almost lunch time. Let’s finish this bad boy and go inside” Daegen told them and they agreed, finishing their blunt, Crystal crushing it under her doc martens at the end and heading inside the main building to have lunch with the ones who had actually attended Mr. Rice’s class.

As they got to the cafeteria and collected their lunch, they met up with Widow and the others, who had already saved them seats at their table.

“Was the class any good?” Crystal asked Jackie.

“Nope, he just played a stupid documentary about penguins” She rolled her eyes. Mr. Rice’s teaching was as good as Crystal’s Science skills…which was what he was supposed to teach… “Was the blunt any good?” Jackie asked.

“Best one I had all week” Crystal announced.

“Good for you. You deserve it after having to endure spending time with the Plastic Barbie that is Gigi Goode” Widow told her.

“Speaking of her, there she comes” Daya pointed, making them all look at the door.

With her Jock boyfriend by her side, wearing her cheerleader uniform with his jacket on, followed by her two best friends, there came Gigi Goode, as powerful as anyone could look.

Crystal despised Gigi most of the time…but she would be lying if she told you she didn’t find her the least bit hot. Whenever she wore her cheerleader outfit, she was a sight to be appreciated, long slender legs, toned from the exercise, mini skirt and bouncy chest, hair tied in the highest ponytail Crystal had ever seen. She was the devil in the form of a person…but she was a hot devil, that was a fact.

Her boyfriend, Adam, was a jerk. He was dumb as a rock, homophobic and an obvious soon-to-be reality show participant on anything like Big Brother. He was the quarterback since last season, when Gigi started to dating him. He had been for sure her longest relationship until now. Before him came Brandon, Peter J., Elliot and Peter R. Crystal remembered them all, for they had all been delightful dickheads to her and her friends. In fact, one of them used to be Jackie’s boyfriend, Peter J., but he ditched her at a party to try to get with Gigi after she had publicly ended her relationship with Elliot. That was when Jackie said a big old ‘Fuck You’ to Gigi and her friends and joined Crystal and her friends.

“What the hell are you staring at, freak?” she was brought back to reality by the first jerk she was talking about. He was standing in front of her table with the group of people that just now was walking with him and Gigi.

“I—” Crystal was about to reply, nervous she had been caught staring at them.

“Oh look, the poor thing is speechless. Rare thing for you, Lesbo” Gigi was the one who spoke this time.

“Clown Dyke staring at me and my girl, as if I was going to let that happen without consequences” He laughed. Crystal was going to say something, but Widow stepped in to save her ass.

“Excuse yourself, tester-version of a man, she’s staring at you, so what? Is she hurting you with her eyes?” She got up from her seat, fearlessly, making the standing gang take a step back.

“No, but—” He was about to reply but the fierce girl gave him no time.

“But nothing, sweet-cheeks, get to stepping before we need to take this conversation outside” She told him, making hand movements telling them to go away. They all stared at her in shock after she mentioned taking it outside. “You heard me, I’m a big bitch, I’m not afraid to beat a noodle-ass-dude as you to the ground so, if you don’t want the embarrassment of being taken down by a girl, move along, and bite your tongue before you talk back at my girl Crystal again”

“I’m going, but only because I don’t wanna fight a girl” he announced. As they all started to go away to their table, Gigi looked Crystal in the eyes. It looked like a sympathetic look, but Crystal couldn’t be certain. Maybe it was just her imagination.

“Ugh, you don’t even look like a girl anyways” Dahlia spat as she looked back before continue walking.

“Neither did you before your 15th birthday face-lift and Rhinoplasty, Girl bye” Widow told her off “And I don’t need to look like a girl when I look like a fucking queen!” All her friends cheered her up, as Crystal thanked her for standing up for her. As she was about to sit back down, she noticed everyone staring “Show’s over losers, get back on your books”

After lunch, Crystal headed back to the parking lot to hang with her friends. She opened the back of her van and put a song playing on her portable speaker. _It was obviously One direction, what else?!?!_

“Why don’t you turn the music on with the car’s radio or something like that?” Daya asked.

“If I did so, my car battery would die and I’d be stuck here. You can’t have your radio on for long with your car turned off” Crystal told her.

“Oh, I get it now” She said.

“Are any of you guys going for the afternoon classes?” Jackie asked.

“Nope”

“No”

“Wasn’t thinking of going”

“Then fuck it, I’m not going as well” Jackie said, placing her backpack in Crystal’s van and taking her jacket off to place it over it.

“Guys, true story, working with Jaida is a bit weird. She came over to my apartment, and you know I live with my sister, and so she just kept looking around at everything instead of paying attention to the episode and…” As Jan told them about what had happened on her project episode with Jaida, Crystal was pulled away from the conversation by the notification buzz of her phone.

 **Your friend was right about Dahlia,  
but she forgot one thing…  
**Sent at 15:06

 **Who’s this?  
** read

 **She forgot the Boob job ;)**  
-G  
Sent at 15:08

As Crystal read the text, she immediately realized who it was from.

_Gigi Goode, you sure are something…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapter 3 days in a row, I really am working hard for you guys!!   
> Your comments have been encouraging me so mcuh. I get so happy when I get to read them :) 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!  
> Leave a comment if you want more!!


	6. Taco Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an Homage to today's Finale, I decided to write an even bigger chapter. I hope you like it.   
> I've decided to add cute funfacts about my writing here in the notes for you guys to comment in the comments. 
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNER OF SEASON 12, WHO I WILL NOT BE NAMING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO MIGHT BE READING THIS COULD STILL NOT HAVE WATCHED THE FINALE.
> 
> FUN FACT: I write the chapters for this Fanfiction listening to One Direction most of the time :) 
> 
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)

A week had gone by since Crystal and Gigi started working together on the project and they were already of the 9th episode of the show. At Gigi’s house they would talk casually, like two normal people, but at school, it was a war. Crystal wasn’t really sure what was the real state of their way of talking anymore, but she wasn’t that curious to find out. She just wanted to be chill and to enjoy life while she could. Which was exactly what she was doing that afternoon, until the brunette appeared.

Crystal’s friends had all chosen to go to class, since most of them had a crush on the teacher and the others were close to failing. Her, on the other hand, decided to stay outside, sited at the back of her van and smoke the blunt Daya had made for her. She had just lightened it up when a tall slender figure appeared before her and rapidly sad beside her, obviously pissed.

“Guys are fucking stupid” Gigi Goode, the Cheerleader Queen Bee Gigi Goode, said as she sat down beside her.

Crystal was in utter shock. Seeing Gigi skipping class wasn’t common at all. She had always attended every class, at every hour of the day. She even forced the cheerleading coach to change their practice time one time so it wouldn’t interfere with an optional class she was taking. Still, there she was, obviously angry at the world, with her arms crossed over her chest and a face expression that could scare the scariest of ghosts.

“Are you okay?” Crystal asked, a bit unaware of what to do in a situation like that. It was not like your nemesis would sit pissed of in your van and they weren’t pissed of at you.

“Do I look okay?!” She asked rhetorically. “Adam ditched me at lunch to go hang out with his mates and left me waiting for him at the restaurant with no warning” She told her.

“That’s…That sucks” Crystal was absolutely surprised Gigi was sharing her problems with her. They stayed silent for a while until Gigi finally looked at Crystal.

“Is that Weed?” She pointed out.

“Ye-Yeah…why?”

“Can I…try it?” She asked.

“Wait, weren’t you the one who told me I smoke Grass and that it turns my brain into a fried egg, so that is why I’m such a freak?!” Crystal asked, rhetorically, already knowing the answer to that question was a hard YES.

“Do I look like I’m in my right state of mind?”

“Isn’t that a more reason for me not to allow you?” Crystal asked.

“It’s a reason for me to be bold and try it out. Besides, it’s not like I’m drunk, I’m just angry, so can I please try it?” She asked.

“Yeah, I guess you can try it” Crystal finally gave in and passed the blunt to Gigi’s hand.

“So, how do you do this?” She asked.

“Okay, you place your lips on it, suck it in, hold it a bit so the smoke reaches your lungs, and then release it, got it?” Crystal explained.

“Okay, I think I got it. Let’s try it then” She placed her soft lips on the blunt and sucked it in as much as she could. Needless to say, she was unable to do it, coughed it all out in a cute puppy like way. Crystal found it both funny and adorable. “Eww, why does this taste bad?”

“Oh, that’s because it had tabaco in it too” Crystal told her, giggling, as she took the blunt from her hands and smoked a bit herself, perfectly.

“How the hell do you look so cool doing it?” Crystal tried her best not to blush at her nemesis’ compliment.

“I don’t look cool…I’ve just had lots of practice. You get there after a few attempts. Wanna try again?”

“Sure”

And so, for the next 15 minutes, the two girls stayed there, siting down, sharing that blunt and talking about Adam’s trashy behavior. Apparently, that wasn’t the first time he had done something like that to Gigi, and most of the time she pretended not to care. But this time, she just could deal with it. After a while, Gigi made a statement:

“I’m hungry as fuck” she said, making Crystal giggle “Why is it funny?”

“Well, it’s just normal for people to get hungry after getting high” Crystal told her.

“I only had a salad for lunch, I’m starving in here” She admitted “What tastes good after getting high?”

“Definitively Taco bell” The ginger girl admitted, crushing the remaining of the blunt under her shoe.

“Uh, I wanna go there”

“But, shouldn’t we attend the afternoon classes? And isn’t your minion squad going to be looking all around for you” Crystal asked as she fixed how her jacket looked.

“Well, I couldn’t care less about classes today, and about Jaida, Dahlia and Nicky…fuck them bitches today” The brunette told her “So, wanna go to taco bell, weirdo?”

“Fine, but you’re buying it” Crystal told her, jokingly, as she got up from her seat and helped Gigi get up before closing the backdoors of her van.

“Fair, since you’re driving. But you’re taking me home later then”

“Deal!” Crystal agreed.

The two girls sat on the van as Crystal drove off to the nearest Taco bell they could find. Blasting through the speakers of her car was the latest Harry Styles track, her windows opened, letting everyone passing by hear the music coming from inside the car. Gigi even complimented the song, which made Crystal happy for some reason.

“Weren’t One Direction a very straight band? I’d expect people who listen to them to either be male-liking girls or homosexual boys…and you are neither. This time I’m really not judging you, just asking to know” Gigi asked the shorter girl as she looked out the window, observing the views instead of looking at her.

“Girl, you have no idea how many lesbians enjoy both Harry Styles’ music and One Direction songs. Yeah, they are boys singing towards girls most of the time, but as a girl who likes girls, I can sing the songs imagining I’m singing them to a pretty girl” Crystal explained.

“Oh, I get it now. I understand it, I guess…I still don’t understand your lesbian sexual thing though” Gigi told her.

“I’ve actually been thinking about what you told me the other day and I will absolutely need you to explain it better to me, because what you told me makes no sense” Crystal told her, arriving near the Taco Bell restaurant.

“Fine, I’ll explain it to you, but not here. Go to the drive thru. We’ll get out food and I’ll tell you about this at the beach down the street” Gigi said.

“Okay, tell me what you want to eat then, I’ll order for us” Crystal told her.

“I want a number 1 and a Green Mountain Dew Freeze” Gigi stated. Crystal just nodded.

As they got near the window, Crystal made their order. She ordered exactly Gigi asked for her and ordered a number 2 with a red Mountain Dew Freeze for herself. As they got to the paying window and Gigi was about to take her money out, Crystal took her own card out and payed for the two of them.

“Didn’t you tell me I was paying?” Gigi asked surprised.

“Shh, consider this my payment for not having to deal with you everyday” She joked. Genuinely, Crystal was joking about that, because lately she had been enjoying Gigi’s company.

They collected their food and made their way towards the beach. Crystal parked her van close to the beach’s entrance and the two sat down on the warm sand, facing the ocean.

“Okay, you can tell me now everything you don’t understand about two girls fucking” Crystal giggled as she took a sip of her freeze.

“Well…oh my god I can’t believe I’m about to tell this to YOU of all people” Gigi was nervous about telling her that.

“Come on…Unlike all the time, I promise I won’t judge” Crystal promised.

“Fine…so, I’m not a virgin—”

“Duh!”

“Oh, shut up, let me tell you what you want to know, bitch” That made Crystal giggle “So, I’ve had sex with 3 of my past boyfriend, Adam, Brandon and Peter J. And, whenever I did it, I didn’t feel…good like them…”

“You mean you never came?” Crystal bluntly asked.

“Yeah…I never…came…Because as far as I know, girls are not supposed to cum, guys are. Sex ends after they cum. The job is done. That is why I don’t understand how can two girls have sex when there is not a guy to satisfy and make cum…you get what I’m saying? That is why I, one, think sex in not good, and two, don’t get Lesbians” Crystal stood quiet for a bit, trying to understand everything Gigi had just told her, before clearing her throat and proceeding to explaining what she knew.

“Gigi, I’m not a virgin either. And all the times I had sex, both me and the girl I was with came…hard for the matter” She winked at her and giggled. Gigi rolled her eyes at her and slapped her arm “Whenever two people have relationships, they are both supposed to feel good, not just one, most certainly not just the guy. I am trying to think of reasons for why you never experienced good sex and a few come to mind. First possibility is that all the guys you were with were selfish, which I believe to be true if you say sex is over when they cum. Then, there is also the possibility that you just don’t like sex because you never felt sexually attracted to the people you were with”

“How is that possible? They were all told to be the most handsome guys in school” Gigi stated, biting her burrito.

“Yeah, but what did you think of them?”

“I…I don’t know…”

“Were you ever in Love with them? Are you in love with Adam?” Crystal asked her. Gigi felt nervous because she truly wasn’t sure of the answer.

“I really don’t know…” she admitted.

Crystal stood silent for a few moments before asking her.

“Can I ask you a really personal question and if you don’t feel like answering it, you can just tell me to fuck off?”

“Sure” Gigi looked at her wondering what she was going to ask her.

“When you had sex, at any of the times, were you actually wet, or at least felt like having sex with that person, or did they have to use some kind of lube to fuck you” Crystal needed to know that to be able to tell if her second assumption was right.

“It’s embarrassing to say but…Lube” she told her “It’s not like I never got wet though. I get horny a lot of times, and I do touch myself, but during sex, it just doesn’t happen for me” She added.

“It appears you’re just not sexually attracted to the guys you chose to have sex with. You might want to consider trying new things, maybe different guys, different positions, or—”

“Or even girls?” Gigi smirked, teasing her a bit.

“Yeah, who knows, maybe you’re a lesbian too” Crystal joked and the two laughed.

“Yeah right, you wish I was a lesbian so you could be the one to make me wet” Gigi teased her.

“You’d be lucky if I ever considered fucking you, Goode” She teased back, smirking.

“Why? Are you saying you’re that good?” the taller girl giggled

“I never had any complains and most of the time, they call me for more” She winked at her.

“You’re disgusting, Crys” Gigi slapped her arm and laughed, before the two stopped at the sudden nickname Gigi had just called her.

“Did you just call me Crys?”

“Yeah, sorry, I tend to give people I talk to random nicknames. I don’t get why I gave you one, we’re not friends, we’re nemesis to say the least and you obviously find it very weird for me to be giving you a nickname when all I do is call you names and you do it back and we argue and—” Gigi’s nerves were taking the best of her and making her speak fast as a leaf blower. ~

“Girl CHIIIIIIILLLL” Crystal laughed “It’s fine. I liked it, no one ever called me Crys before. You can call me Crys whenever you want. Just don’t do it in front of people or they might think we tolerate each other”

“Well, we kind of do” Gigi pointed out “Being we are here together when we should be at school with our friends”

“Yeah…but people don’t need to know that. It’d be too much drama if suddenly we started talking casually instead of taking it out on each other”

“You’re right. Let’s keep it to ourselves”

The two of them just enjoyed each other’s company for the rest of the afternoon. When the sun started to set, they got up and headed back to the van, for Crystal to drive Gigi home.

Once they got there, they stayed a bit in the car, talking for a few moments.

“Thank you for taking me to the beach and taco bell and basically for this whole afternoon” Gigi smiled “It really helped me get the bad things off my mind”

“Any time” Crystal told her with a smile as well.

“Can I admit something to you?” Gigi asked.

“Sure, you already did all afternoon” The ginger joked.

“Well, sometimes I think guys only want to date me because I’m tall, skinny, a cheerleader and popular” She told her.

“What? Why?”

“Because of their actions. It makes me feel unsure of how I look even. The last time Adam told me I was pretty or that he liked how I looked was before we started dating” She smiled sadly, looking at her lap.

“I could make a mean remark here and be a bitch, but I don’t think you deserve any of that. You’re fucking Gigi Goode, the smartest bitch in School and the prettiest girl in everyone’s opinion. Don’t care for what stinky-ass-dudes have to say about you” Crystal told her “And if Adam doesn’t appreciate you, you have a line behind him wanting to fill his place”

“You really think that?”

“Yeah, I do. But don’t tell anyone I was this nice to you and complimented any part of you” Crystal smirked making Gigi roll her eyes and smile as she grabbed her things and stepped out of the van. She was about to walk away when Crystal called her “Hey Gigi”

“What?” She asked with a smile, looking back at the girl.

“Don’t tell anyone this as well, but for the matter, I too think you’re the most beautiful girl ever” She smiled at her. Gigi immediately blushed.

“Crystal Methyd, you’re a weirdo” She replied with a smile, waving at her and heading home.

Both Crystal and Gigi headed home with different visions of each other on their minds. But Gigi was the one that had the most to think about. Because no matter how much she played everything that Crystal told her in her mind and tried to focus on that, the question that kept running through her mind was the following:

_Why did Crystal winking at her get her wetter than any guy before?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an Homage to today's Finale, I decided to write an even bigger chapter. I hope you like it.   
> I've decided to add cute funfacts about my writing here in the notes for you guys to comment in the comments. 
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WINNER OF SEASON 12, WHO I WILL NOT BE NAMING FOR THE PEOPLE WHO MIGHT BE READING THIS COULD STILL NOT HAVE WATCHED THE FINALE.
> 
> FUN FACT: I write the chapters for this Fanfiction listening to One Direction most of the time :) 
> 
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)  
> Comment about my fun fact if you want more ;)


	7. Most people don't know Gigi Goode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So I'm really grateful for everyone who has been commenting on this story.  
> Thank you to everyone who keeps telling me they love my writing, I will sure try my best to write more for you guys in the future. 
> 
> FUN FACT: In my country there is not usually mountain dew being sold anywhere except international stores. It happens to be one of my favorite drinks since I tried it in Spain. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2: I speak 4 languages, english, portuguese, french and spanish, so if you don't feel like commenting because your english is not that good, you can use any of the others to comment, I will understand you
> 
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!

Gigi was never unsure of herself. At least that was what people thought about her. She was smart, rich, beautiful, powerful, a true threat to anyone whose dream was to become Miss Universe. She was like the Heather Chandler of her time, and she loved it…or at least that was what people thought.

There were many things people did not know about Georgina Goode. First thing’s first, Gigi was a geek. For real, she was a total old movies nerd, a hopeless romantic, and a sucker for a happy ending. She would leave her house looking like a million bucks but hang around her family wearing her glasses and grey sweatpants, just so she could be more comfortable during her movie marathons. Another thing people didn’t know about Gigi was that she hated having to pretend to be perfect all the time, just to get people to like her. Sure, she loved her friends and would die for them all, but deep down she was scared that the Gigi they all loved back wasn’t the real her. It was the improved, cold, heartless image she had built around herself. She sometimes imagined scenarios in her head where she could do something “out of the ordinary”, or at least out of School-Gigi’s ordinary, in front of them and they would find it amazing, or just cool, and not leave her for it. Of course, those seemed impossible. The final thing people didn’t know about Gigi Goode was that she never loved any of the boys she had dated. She knew she wasn’t in love with Adam, her current boyfriend. He gave her no chills, no sparkle, no skipping beats, no blushes, he was just a handsome meh. He had the perfect body, toned muscles, defined jawline, sparkling eyes, but he still didn’t do it for Gigi. Then there was her Ex, Brandon, who she dated for 2 months. He was very handsome as well, but he was not like Adam physically. He had a softer kind of beauty, with great hair, green eyes, a pearly white smile and those visible arm veins all the girls used to go crazy for years ago…also a meh. Peter J. had been a very dumb jock. They were together for a month only. He used to be Jackie’s boyfriend, until he left her to hit on Gigi. Hadn’t she been so mad at Nicky for kissing Elliot that night at the party, she would have never broken off with the guy and most certainly not started a relationship with Jackie’s ex. She regretted it a lot, mostly because Jackie had always been nice to her, and thanks to that, she fucked it up. The other two were even more casual relationships: Elliot was a musician who she dated for 2 months and who moved to New York a month after they broke up and Peter R. had been her first ever boyfriend, 2 years older, cute to look at but nothing more. She never loved any of them. She never loved anyone besides her friends and parents, for the matter. There was only one person who made her heart skip a beat more than once, but she was not ready to have that conversation yet.

People didn’t know Gigi Goode as well as they thought, but throughout a normal day in her life, everyone acted like they did.

She remembered one time where she was having art class that week. That was the only class Gigi wasn’t the best student at. Surprisingly, but not really a surprise, Crystal was. Gigi wasn’t bad though, she just needed certain things to go her way for an art piece to come out the way she wanted. For a good drawing, she needed to have her desk fully clean, her hair to be in a ponytail, as high as she possible, her paper couldn’t really present any wrinkles whatsoever and she needed to be using the perfect pencil. Unfortunately, on that day, she had left her pencil case in her locker and the teacher, Mr. Kressley, didn’t allow students to get out of the room for any reason at all, no exceptions. Her brain was starting to fry as she thought about how she was going to get a good pencil to work on her project, until the president of the School’s Newspaper, Heidi, placed a pencil on her table.

“I noticed you didn’t have a pencil with you and since I know how you like yours to be perfect, I can borrow you one of mine” She smiled. The girl was a saint. This was why Gigi was always nice to some people around school, because they did come in handy in situations like these.

“Thank you so much, Heidi, you just saved my life”

“No problem” and with that, the shorter female walked back to her table, in the far back. As Gigi observed the girl heading back to her desk, her eyes met with her Nemesis’, who was observing the whole scene. Gigi didn’t do anything about it, focusing on the fact that thanks to Heidi she could now make a good drawing using the perfectly sharp…number 2 pencil.

Gigi almost groaned. She knew Heidi’s intention had been the best and she valued what she did for her, but that wasn’t the kind of pencil she used to draw. That was a writing pencil and it would mark the paper too much if she dared to use it. This was one of those situations that happened to her a lot. People would state they knew a lot about her, they knew how she liked stuff, and in the end it would most likely be wrong. She could tell them bluntly to their faces that they did not know her as well as they thought, but to keep herself on their good side, she would pretend everything was perfect. Gigi was about to just lay her head over the table and wait for the next hour and a half of class to pass without improving one bit on her work, meaning she would be delayed by a lot, when someone threw something at her.

She turned her head fast in the direction it had came from and saw Crystal pretending it hadn’t been her. Furious, Gigi was about to pick whatever she had been thrown and use it to hurt Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, when she saw the ginger girl discretely pointing at her table. Gigi looked at where the shorter female wanted her to look and the look of anger immediately disappeared. Instead of an old rubber or an empty pen, Crystal had thrown her a 4B pencil, sharp- exactly what she wanted and needed. When she turned back to thank Crystal with her eyes, the ginger was already immerged on her own work.

Maybe some people knew her, but not everyone.

There were times where even her Best friends didn’t know her.

Fast forward to Tuesday’s lunch, available to eat at the cafeteria were potato quiche, spinach soup, Green Salad with Onion slices and delicious Tacos. Gigi liked Tacos. She usually had them while watching her movie marathons and Maritza did the best ones she had ever tasted.

Unfortunately, on that day, she had not gotten her breakfast and was starving for some real food. Though luck, she was with Jaida and Nicky.

“What will it be darling, Tacos…soup…quiche?” the lunch lady listed the food for her to pick. She was about to reply when Jaida immediately interrupted.

“Mam, have you looked at this body?” She pointed at Gigi’s slim figure “Do you think she has ever consumed any oil-based foods like tacos or quiche?”

“We’ll all have a soup and a salad please” Nicky told the lunch lady, who just nodded and served them.

Fucking hell.

That day, not only had Gigi been starving since before lunch, but now she was starving after it. The salad’s onions were not in the right state, so they ruined the whole flavor of the dish, while the soup, as good as it was, was barely there. She was hungry.

“We’re gonna head to class girl, meet us there?” Jaida asked.

“Of course. I’ll just go change my books at my locker and I’ll be there in a bit”

By the time Gigi got to her locker, she noticed her locker was not the same way she had left it. She unlocked it quickly, in fear of having been robbed, but what she found inside was nowhere near a robbery scenario. Placed perfectly wrapped in napkins and inside a clear plastic bag were two tacos from the cafeteria. She looked around to see if whoever left that had dropped her any notes. And there it was, underneath it:

**Too bad I couldn’t get a green mountain dew freeze -Crys**

She smiled.

Okay, maybe not even her best friends knew her that well, but there sure were people who paid attention to her.

That Friday, there was a game, and as the head cheerleader, it was Gigi’s job to be there, cheering for their team, keeping everyone motivated, from the crowd to the players. She was wearing her best make up, her clean uniform and her high ponytail with the big red bow. She knew the routine from start to finish, from any point of the song, she knew all their chants and she was well stretched to be raised high as the top girl. Problem was, she was not feeling very good.

Her period had just started that day, which messed up with her hormones and that made her feel a bit nauseous. Of course, she couldn’t show that to anyone. She was Gigi Goode and this was a situation where she couldn’t fail by any means. From the first part of the game, she remembered very little. She remembered chanting, she remembered yelling at the megaphone, she remembered flirting with the crowd and she remembered seeing Crystal among the bleachers. Crystal…why was she there?! Neither her or her friends tended to go to these games, so why was she there?! The time for them to perform their routine finally came and it went with no rocky situations, thank god. Unfortunately, after being thrown from the top of the pyramid to the arms of the catchers, Gigi felt a lot worst.

She excused herself to go to the locker room, saying she needed to just use the bathroom and ran as fast as she could to the first stall she could find. The sounds of her throwing up were easily heard through the whole locker room, but luckily no one was there…or so she thought.

“Please tell me you’re not pregnant” Crystal’s voice was heard as she opened the bathroom stall’s door to find Gigi kneeling on the floor.

“Fuck off, I’m not pregnant. I’m on my period and my hormones hate me” She managed to say before she vomited some more. Before she got any barf on her hair, Crystal proceeded to kneel next to her and hold her ponytail for her, as she caressed her back. Once the girl was done, Crystal helped her up and took her to the sinks to wash up.

Gigi felt embarrassed by being seen like this, especially by Crystal, but her embarrassment was pushed away by the thought of having to show up with no makeup on the bottom of her face after just using the loo.

Before she could start to freak out, Crystal took out from her backpack a smaller bag.

“Here, you can use it” She told her.

“You know you’re, like, 3 or 4 tones darker than me, right?” The brunette giggled.

“Yeah, but I have one of Daegen’s foundations there that should match you just fine” Crystal told her, before reaching for something else in her bag, a pill, and handing it to Gigi.

“What is this?” she asked confused.

“For your nausea” She told her.

“Hmm…I don’t know if I should take a pill my archnemesis just offered me. You could be trying to poison me!” She joked as she did her makeup.

“Oh, Rude! Have I ever done anything to make you think I would poison you?” Crystal pretended to be offended.

“You did give me weed” Gigi pointed out.

“Because you almost forced me to” Crystal laughed and the brunette joined her.

“What are you doing here today anyways? I never saw you at any games and I don’t take you by someone who is interested in the school spirit” Gigi asked, adding some sparkly lip-gloss Crystal had in her bag “Ugh, this one is amazing”

“Keep it” Crystal told her with a smile, seeing how happy the piece of makeup had made her.

“Why are you giving it to me? Don’t tell me you got grossed out because it has touched my lips” Gigi asked.

“No, idiot, it looks better on you than it ever looked on me. Besides, you weren’t wearing it when you came here and you didn’t bring your bag. If anyone asks, you can tell them you had it in your pocket” She said, taking the gloss from her hand and as delicate as slowly slipping it into Gigi’s pocket.

“Thank...you” She blushed for a bit “Anyways, are you going to answer my question? What are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you aware? I’m the scary dyke with the creepy van who came here to look at the cheerleaders’ legs in miniskirts” she joked, earning a pat on the arm by miss Gigi Goode.

“That wouldn’t be a lie though, I saw your eyes glued on these” She said, slowly raising her miniskirt a little bit with her hand, teasing Crystal like usual.

“First off, hot, second off, for someone who claims to be straight, you sure enjoy spending your time teasing one of the only lesbians you know” She winked at her, taking a step closer to her and placing her hand at the bottom of her back so she couldn’t step back. It wasn’t like Gigi attempted to. Instead, the brunette just smirked.

“You know, I find it quite fun to tease you, being that although I do all of this and mess with that pretty little brain of yours, you know you will never be able to have me. You will never be able to touch me or stare at my naked body, hell you will never even look at my underwear” Gigi teased back, using her hand to put her hair behind her ear, exposing her neck.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Gee” Crystal half whispered, stepping even closer, pulling Gigi against her and making the brunette’s breathing to shake “because I already saw them” she told her, getting closer to her neck and to her small ear “while I was holding her hair as you threw up. Nice burgundy thong” she said, before blowing softly in her ear and stepping away from her laughing.

Gigi stood still for 2 seconds before realizing what had just happened. After she did, she started slapping and pinching Crystal’s arms as she laughed at her.

“I’m sorry, I just had to” Crystal told her between laughs.

“You’re such a dick” Gigi slapped her arm one last time.

“You wish I had a dick so you could stop pretending you’re not in love with me out of shame that I’m not a dude” She winked at her.

“Bitch you wish!! Keep dreaming!!” Gigi told her as the two laughed “But for real now, why are you here?”

“One of my friends came to sell one of the players some weed for the afterparty and I ended up staying for the game since I came with them. My friend already left though, so I might do the same” She finally told her.

“Are you with your van?” Gigi asked, fixing her ponytail in the mirror before looking at Crystal, waiting for her reply.

“Yeah, why? Wait, wait, wait, don’t tell me, let me guess…you are supposed to go with Adam after the game and his idea of an afterparty is sex, but since you’re on your period, that just means you’ll end up giving him a blowjob. But oh, shockers, you don’t want that so you want me to wait for you at the end of the game and drive you home…did I get it?”

_Fucking bitch nailed it._

“Something like that” Gigi bit her bottom lip and looked into Crystal’s eyes “Can you do that?”

“I don’t know…what do I get from it?” Crystal smirked jokingly.

“How about this time I really pay for our Taco Bell? I’m sure you haven’t had dinner yet and it would be something amazing to have with a good blunt” This time it was Gigi who blinked at the ginger girl, who just rubbed the back of her neck and looked everywhere but at Gigi’s face, trying to hide the blush she had given her.

“Damn it, Goode, you sure know how to please a lady”

_If there was something Crystal couldn’t deny was how good at persuading her Gigi was._

_And if there was something Gigi couldn’t deny, that was that although almost no one knew her well enough, Crystal sure did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So I'm really grateful for everyone who has been commenting on this story.  
> Thank you to everyone who keeps telling me they love my writing, I will sure try my best to write more for you guys in the future. 
> 
> FUN FACT: In my country there is not usually mountain dew being sold anywhere except international stores. It happens to be one of my favorite drinks since I tried it in Spain. 
> 
> Fun Fact 2: I speak 4 languages, english, portuguese, french and spanish, so if you don't feel like commenting because your english is not that good, you can use any of the others to comment, I will understand you
> 
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!  
> Comment about any one of the facts if you want more!!


	8. Van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't post a chapter yesterday because it was my best friend's birthday and I had to be there for my girl!!!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's a super cute one!!!
> 
> Fun Fact: I have around 12 all time favorite all-time drag queens to be on Drag Race. They are: Adore Delano, Kameron Michaels, Ariel Versace (Who I actually dm a lot, she's a sweetheart and knows the most about hair), Miz Cracker, Aquaria, Bianca Del Rio, Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode (Same level of love), Pearl, Violet Chachki, Katya and Trixie Mattel. (In this order)
> 
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!

The game ended with a great result for their school, they won…but Crystal couldn’t care less. She was inside her van, her jacket already at the back, waiting for Miss Gigi Goode to enter the vehicle for them to get the hell out of there. She had parked the van as close to the locker room’s entrance as she could so Gigi wouldn’t take the risk of running into Adam. She suddenly saw a tall female figure wearing a black hoodie and some sunglasses, walking fast towards where she was. Crystal recognized her immediately and unlocked the door for the cheerleader to get in. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Crystal drove away as fast as she could.

“Thank you Crys, you are a life saver” Gigi said, taking the hood of her hoodie off, putting her seatbelt on and taking her glasses off.

“You’re paying for my dinner, so it was the least I could do” She told her with a smile “Wanna pick a song?” she asked handing her the aux cord.

“Really? No one direction this time?” Gigi asked.

“I’m being nice today, since I literally saw you spill your guts back there” She remembered her, laughing, earning one of Gigi’s usual eyerolls.

Gigi went through her phone’s Spotify in search of the song she wanted, until she realized she knew what she was going to play. In a second, ‘Midnight Memories’ was blasting through Crystal’s speakers. Crystal smiled.

“I couldn’t have chosen better” She told her “But why not go for something you like more?”

“And who told you I didn’t like One direction? I know some of their songs by heart. This one fits the mood right now” She told her.

“Good choice, Gee” Crystal told her.

“So, is Gee your nickname for me now?” The brunette asked, snuggling on her own hoodie.

“Isn’t it what your friends call you?” Crystal asked confused.

“No. Gigi is my nickname, since my name is unfortunately Georgina, and Nicky usually calls me Geege. But Gee…Gee is like the nickname that comes from a nickname of my main nickname” She tried to explain, making the ginger girl laugh.

“Well, then I guess it is” Crystal concluded.

“OH MY GOD ADAM” Gigi spoke louder, going through her pocket to find her phone “I forgot to text him”

“You better do that. We don’t want your pea-head boyfriend to turn into a frozen pea after spending too much time waiting for you outside in the cold” Crystal insulted the guy as Gigi texted him.

“Okay, done” Gigi spoke as Crystal parked the van at Taco Bell’s parking lot “I told him I wasn’t feeling well so my butler came to pick me up”

The two of them got out of the car and headed inside. There, they got exactly the same as they had the other day and sat down by a table. As they ate their food, Crystal decided to make some small talk.

“What would you be doing if you actually went to the game’s afterparty?”

“Okay so I’d probably head to Nicky’s place to have a salad and a bottle of vodka with the girls as we got ready to head to one of the guys’ houses and celebrate. I’d most likely end up staying sited down on the couch with Adam’s arm over my shoulders and eventually make out with them in front of everyone. By the end of the party we’d go to his house where we’d have sex and I’d go to sleep. All that while my mom thinks I’d be having a celebratory slumber party at Nicky’s” Gigi described every single “victory game night” ever as she bit into her burrito.

“Sounds…” Crystal struggled to find the word.

“…boring?” Gigi asked.

“I was going to say shitty, but that does it too” the ginger giggled.

“It’s always the same shit. Winning games doesn’t even feel like before because my routine turned really boring. I wish I could do something different for a change. It doesn’t have to be anything wild, just something I would remember” She admitted.

Crystal stood silent for a few seconds until an idea popped into her brain.

“Wanna do something cool that you’ll remember? I have an idea” she announced.

“Really? What? And don’t tell me ‘lesbian sex’ or I’ll castrate you with my spork” Gigi told her, pointing the spork at her. Crystal just laughed.

“Interesting how that was the first thing you thought of, but no. I was thinking more of, spending the night out.”

“Out? Out where? You mean like a hotel?” Gigi asked, finishing her fries.

“I was thinking more like… the back of my van?” She suggested. Gigi raised an eyebrow at her.

“What do you mean the back of your van?” Gigi crossed her arms over her chest “If this is how you expect to get into my pants, then you better get your ideas straight Miss Methyd”

“First off, my ideas are probably the only straight thing about me, and second, hear me out: You tell your mom you’re staying at Nicky’s, I tell mine I’m spending the night at Daegen, I’ll text her to ensure that if my mom calls her or asks later she can lie for me, and we head down to home depot to buy pillows and blankets. After that, we head down to the caravan park and we spend the night there, looking at the stars for a while, watching Netflix on my laptop and smoking the two huge blunts I have in my backpack. Sounds good” Crystal proposed her plan to her, finishing her food overall.

“Sounds…” Gigi considered it for a while. She thought of saying ‘no’. Going along with it meant spending the whole night with Crystal, sleeping next to her and being with her for hours. But then again, when was she going to have an opportunity like this again? “…fuck it, sounds perfect, let’s do it”

“Good, then go get us like 5 tacos each because we are going to get hungry later” Crystal handed her some money and smiled.

At Home Depot, the two girls bought lots of pillows and blankets, fluffy ones to keep warm and all of them of various colors. They also stopped by a mall for Gigi to buy Makeup Remover and some sweatpants. Crystal decided to do the same, since she was wearing mostly denim, and bought a dark green hoodie and some black sweatpants. After that, the two stopped by a super market where they got some drinks for later that night, mostly coke, mountain dew and Vodka, and some gummy bears, because Gigi kept looking at them at the store and Crystal got them for her.

By the time they got to the Caravan park, they rented a square in the far back, right in the middle of the best trees with a great view to a lake and to the clear sky above them.

“I’m gonna go to the park’s bathroom to change, okay?” Gigi asked Crystal as they got out of the car.

“Sure, I’ll change here and start getting everything ready” She agreed and the two went their separate ways.

Gigi was feeling nervous by the thought of spending a whole night with her nemesis. She wasn’t even sure if she could call Crystal that anymore. They had grown close so fast and lately she was the person she felt more comfortable around. Still, she was someone from outside of her social group and for her to see her like she was about to see was something that scared her.

At the bathroom, she traded her skinny jeans for her new sweatpants, fluffy red ones that made her butt look good, and went to the mirror to remove her makeup. Once she was done, she took her contact lenses off and replaced them by her thin glasses. The brunette took her hair off her ponytail and brushed it a bit with her wet fingers. Gigi looked exactly like she would if she had been at home getting ready to do a movie marathon. No one had ever seen her like this. Not even Nicky. Whenever she slept at Nicky’s, she would take her silk pajamas and wear her contacts until it was time to go to bed. There never was a moment where she would put her geeky glasses on or wear comfortable things. But she chose to do this, and now there was no turning back.

By the time she met up with Crystal, the girl had already set up everything for them. Surprisingly, Crystal had gotten them some little lights to decorate the inside of the van and keep it illuminated. The blankets were stretched and the pillows were out of the bags. In the middle was Crystal’s laptop with Netflix opened.

“Sorry you had to do this all alone” Gigi told her.

“Oh, it’s okay. It took me no time really. I just finished putting my hoodie on” Crystal told her as she fixed the bottom of her upper wear.

“You still have your makeup on” Gigi noticed as she sat down at their sleeping area. Crystal sat in front of her.

“Yeah. I don’t feel like going all the way there and removing it so I’ll just sleep with it” The ginger told her.

“Hell no. You can’t. It will ruin your skin. Come here, I’ll remove it for you” Gigi said, immediately reaching for a piece of cotton and the makeup remover.

“You don’t have to, really, I’ve slept with it many times, my skin doesn’t crack that easily” Crystal contested but Gigi just wouldn’t allow it, sitting closer to the shorter girl and holding her face between her hand.

“Stay still” She said before she carefully started to remove the girl’s bold makeup.

Crystal’s heart was racing like crazy. She had never pictured herself being in a situation where Gigi Goode, THE Gigi Goode, her former enemy, would be pulling her face so close to brush it so gently with no teasing or humiliating purpose, so she couldn’t help but blush whenever she felt the taller girl’s skin brush lightly against her own.

“You have really pretty skin” Gigi told her, focused on her complexion as she removed every trace of makeup from her face as she could.

“I do?”

Yeah, it’s really soft. And your skin color is lovely” she told her as she finished and placed the cotton down. “There, all done” Gigi took her hands to brush Crystal’s remains of makeup remover off.

“Your hands are cold” She half-whispered to her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, it’s really cold” Gigi half-whispered back, about to move her hands away from Crystal, but the Latina stopped her by holding them between her own. Gigi was a bit taken back by the sudden action but as Crystal started to warm her hands by rubbing them softly, she just accepted the affection and tried her best to steady both her beating heart and her blushing face.

“I’ll warm them for you”

“Th…Thank you”

“I wasn’t aware you wore glasses” Crystal commented in a low tone, looking her in the eyes.

“I usually wear contacts so people don’t find out” She admitted, looking back at the short girl.

“I think they suit you” Crystal said softly, never taking her eyes of her.

“You do?”

“Yeah”

“I’m a bit self-conscious about wearing this is front of you. And it’s not because it’s you, it’s around people in general. I love wearing things like these but not in front of others because I don’t think I look the best in them” she admitted.

“I think you look like your best self in them, and so should you” Crystal whispered, moving her face closer to Gigi.

“Really?” Gigi asked, unconsciously getting closer as well.

“Yeah” Crystal moved a bit closer “You look happy in them, and that should come above looking good” Gigi moved a bit closer to her as well, eyes never leaving hers “but that is not a problem for you, because you look good in everything”

“I do?”

“Yes…you’re so pretty” Crystal whispered, totally intoxicated by the moment and the scent of Gigi’s perfume. If Crystal hadn’t realized a second earlier what they were doing, she would have kissed her right then and there. But she did, and thanks to that, she moved her lips softly in the direction of the brunette’s forehead and placed a petal-like kiss on it.

Gigi’s trance was broken by the cute action the other girl took and it ended with her moving away from her, blushing like hell and covering the place Crystal’s lips had touched with her hand. Crystal just giggled, took her sneakers off and laid back.

_“Crystal Methyd, you’re such an idiot”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't post a chapter yesterday because it was my best friend's birthday and I had to be there for my girl!!!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's a super cute one!!!
> 
> Fun Fact: I have around 12 all time favorite all-time drag queens to be on Drag Race. They are: Adore Delano, Kameron Michaels, Ariel Versace (Who I actually dm a lot, she's a sweetheart and knows the most about hair), Miz Cracker, Aquaria, Bianca Del Rio, Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode (Same level of love), Pearl, Violet Chachki, Katya and Trixie Mattel. (In this order)
> 
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!  
> Comment who is your fav queen of all time and your top 3 if you want more!!


	9. Nipple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, this chapter is hot!!!!  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Fun Fact: My favorite queen this season was initially only Gigi but Crystal grew so much on me and so fast that I couldn't not love them both! I also loved jan, Jaida, Jackie and Nicky.
> 
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!

An hour after the heated moment the teens shared, the two girls could be found laying down under the fluffy blankets, watching a Mexican series Crystal had suggested. Gigi had been a bit unsure about if at first, but after 10 minutes, she was hooked. They had already smoked the two blunts and eaten the tacos they got front taco bell.

“So, like, there’s this hacker dude or chick who wants to expose everyone?” Gigi asked, looking at Crystal with a smile.

“Yep” Smiling back at her.

“And that pretty girl was his first victim?”

“Exactly, because of that dude” Crystal smiled “I told you that you would like the show”

“I’m so hooked right now. I’m totally gonna watch this show when I get home” She told her, turning from being lied down on her belly to facing the ceiling of the vehicle. Crystal did the same.

“I don’t care about her secret to be honest. She was still prettier than all the others” Gigi announced making Crystal roll her eyes while smiling.

“Yeah, because being pretty is what really matters” Crystal spoke ironically.

“Like, it’s not what matters the most…” She stopped for a second “…but it’s important” She giggled.

“Ugh you’re such a shallow barbie” Crystal mocked her jokingly.

“Oh, shut up, it’s not like you don’t care about being pretty” Gigi stated.

“I’ll have you know that I really don’t. I was like 12 when I finally accepted that I was not that pretty. Since then I’ve been living well with myself” the ginger remarked.

“Bullshit! Then how do you explain all the dumb bimbos I’ve seen you make-out with at parties?”

“You don’t need to be pretty to get girls, especially when you’re such a charming and charismatic lady like myself” She winked “Want proof? I just got you to spend the night with me with just my words” she joked, earning herself a slap in her thigh “ouch, that hurt”

“You are a loser” Gigi mocked her “First off, I’m sleeping NEXT to you, not WITH you, and second…” Gigi stopped for a moment “…I do think you’re pretty”

Crystal stopped whatever thought was running threw her head and just through her head and just focused on the last thing Gigi Goode had told her. She thought she was pretty?

“You…you think I’m pretty?” Crystal couldn’t take the smirk off her face for some reason. Knowing Gigi actually complimented on her appearance kind of made the opinion others had cemented on her, that she was not a pretty girl, shake, twist and turn.

“Don’t look at me with that smirk, Methyd, just because I said you were pretty doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re a pain in the ass and a bitch” Gigi blushed as she looked away from her.

“No, no, it’s just, I never imagined you of all people would say something like that towards me” Crystal said, honestly.

“But tell me, why don’t you think you are pretty?” Gigi looked back at her, some worry in her voice because she was scared of what the response would be.

“You got here when I was 14, I remember because I came out really close to that time—”

“Wait, I moved here when I was 13, not 14” Gigi questioned her about her facts.

“Yeah, but I’m a year older” Crystal explained.

“YOU’RE A YEAR OLDER?” Gigi spoke rather loudly. Crystal covered her mouth with her hand while giggling, telling her it was late and if she yelled like that, they would be kicked off the park.

“I will explain it if you let me finish my story” Crystal ensured her “So, you moved here when you were 13, but I 14 when you arrived. The truth is, I failed a year back in Missouri. When I was 12, I entered junior high there and I spend the whole year fighting with both my sexuality and my classmates, who made fun of my Latinx heritage and my ginger hair. They always made fun of me for it, plus the fact that I look like the gayest piñata someone had ever seen. The reasons for me to believe I’m not pretty come from there. To some my eyes were too big, others too small, to some I was too short, to others too curvy or too slim. Some said it was my nose, others my ears and at the end of the day I just accepted I was never going to be the prettiest girl in the room. Still, back then it was awful and I just entered a severe anger state. I ended up fighting one of my bullies in the bathroom, she tried to cut my hair off with a pair of scissors and since I would not have that happening, I fought back. I ended up stabbing her hand with the scissors, which I regret, and the two of us failed and were expelled. My mom got really mad at the school because it was a legitimate defense situation and they still chose to treat it like it was a two-way fight. She got so mad she decided to move here with me and my family, where I started brand new. When you got here, I had only been a student for a year” Crystal explained.

“Kids are fucking rude! That was so long ago, bitch look in the mirror. You might look like a clown sometimes but nobody can deny you have a beautiful face. I’m jelly sometimes” Gigi ensured her.

“Yeah, well your friends and past boyfriends didn’t make anything good to help those thoughts go away. I was also made fun because of how I look when I got here and met all of them, especially Jaida, Brandon, Adam and Dahlia”

“And you paid attention to what they said? Worst, to what Dahlia said before her operations?” Gigi asked, making the two of them giggle.

“Yeah, well, when I got here, I had already accepted it. There was nothing I could do” Crystal admitted.

“Yeah there fucking was…and is! Bitch look in the mirror, get a new pair of glasses, not only because they are a bit ugly but because you need to see better, you are beautiful” Gigi ensured her, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. Crystal laughed at her mocking of her nerdy red glasses but squeezed Gigi’s hand back.

“You’re such a cold-hearted doll when you’re out in public, but when it’s just us, you actually are a good person” Crystal told her.

“I guess I can say the same about you”

They stood silent for a few moments, just admiring the metal of the ceiling with no mores escaping either of their mouths. That was, until Gigi realized something, jumped up and turned to face Crystal.

“Wait, that means that right now you’re like, 18?”

“Yeah. I’m turning 19 next month, on the 16th” Crystal told her.

“Have you done anything crazy since your 18th birthday?” Gigi questioned curious. Crystal laughed nervous.

“What do you mean by ‘Crazy’?” She asked, knowing very well what the girl meant.

“Like a tattoo or a body piercing or anything like that” Gigi explained. Crystal laughed even more “Oh, you did!! Show me, show me, show me!” Gigi insisted like a happy puppy.

“Well, I currently only have one of each and they are pretty close to each other. I’m not sure I can show them to you though” Crystal explained.

“And why is that?”

“Because they are both on my…tit” She pointed, making Gigi blush. The brunette considered what to say for a second.

“If you’re okay with it, I don’t mind seeing it” She told her. Maybe it was her high-self talking or maybe it was pure curiosity but she really wanted to see what Crystal had done.

“I don’t mind, just don’t get went when you get to look at my big titties” She winked at her, making Gigi roll her eyes.

_Can’t promise anything._

_Wait, where did that thought come from?_

“I won’t, don’t worry, show me then” Gigi insisted. Crystal sat up, took her hoodie off, revealing she was already not wearing her bra, and covered her nipples with her hands, laying back down. Gigi expected her to just raise her clothes, not fully take them, which made her almost blush a bit. She couldn’t, however, show that to the shorter girl.

“So, I have this tattoo over her” She pointed with her chin, making Gigi look. It was something in Arabic.

“What does it say?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Crystal asked, already laughing herself.

“Promise” Gigi replied, laughing a bit as well.

“You’re already laughing!” Crystal pointed out.

“So are you, just tell me”

“It says ‘One Direction’” She admitted. Thanks to that, the two busted out laughing.

“You’re kidding right?” Gigi asked between laughs.

“I’m not, I got it at a concert. I got it in Arabic because I didn’t want people to know I had a One direction tattoo” She explained between giggles.

“You’re such a weird, I swear to GOD” Gigi laughed even more until she calmed herself down. “And the other thing?”

“Don’t get wet now when I show you this Miss Goode” Crystal teased her.

“Bitch, say that one more time and I’ll make sure you’re the one going to sleep soaked” Gigi finally teased back, between giggles.

“Tempting, but okay, I’ll show it to you then” and with that, she took her palms off her boobs, revealing a metal piercing on her pink nipple. Gigi admired it for a few seconds, stared at both her boobs as well, before she could form a question in her head about it.

“When did you get that?” She asked.

And how do you have such pretty breasts?

Shut up brain.

“I got it half a year ago. It used to hurt like a bitch for the first month” Crystal told her, playing with the metal piece between her fingers.

“Does it still hurt now?” Gigi questioned, fixated on every movement Crystal’s fingers made around the pink nipple of hers.

“No, I don’t feel a thing now” She told her. After that, she noticed Gigi’s fixation on it “Do you want to touch it?”

“What?” Gigi asked nervous.

“I asked you if you want to touch it. It’s okay really, it’s not sexual, you can touch it to see how it is if you want” Crystal told her.

“Hmm” Gigi considered it “okay, if you say so”. Gigi’s delicate fingers traced the metal part of the piercing lightly before she played a little with it. It felt weird for her to be playing with her former nemesis’ pierced nipple, especially in a non-sexual scenario, but she sure had been curious about it. After a few seconds, she noticed Crystal was smirking at her, biting her lip, winking and mocking her as best as she could before she started to laugh. She finally stopped and laid back down “I think I might do the same to mine” she smirked.

“Yeah? You liked it that much?” Crystal asked.

“Of course. I just don’t know if it would look good on my tits, since they are smaller than yours.” She kept trying to hide her mischievous smirk.

“Well, I wouldn’t know about that—"

“Here check” She said, before raising her own hoodie and flashing Crystal with her own tits. Crystal couldn’t speak anymore, surprised at the view she had just gotten. “What do you think?”

“I-I-I…” Words weren’t coming out of her mouth. Gigi just laughed, pulling her hoodie on and snuggling on the covers.

“That’s what you get for making fun of me” Gigi said proud of herself “I’m tired, can we go to sleep?”

“Gigi Goode, you are such a tease” She told her, getting her hoodie back on and lying next to her.

“Yeah, yeah, you love me, now go to sleep” Gigi said, turning her back at her “Good night weirdo”

“You wish, pretty girl” She replied, turning her back at her as well “Good Night”

Both girls fell asleep rather quickly, with similar thoughts in their heads. The next morning, the girls made a stop for breakfast and Crystal took the brunette home.

 _What they didn’t know was that like their thoughts, the feelings they felt that night had been pretty much the same_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, this chapter is hot!!!!  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Fun Fact: My favorite queen this season was initially only Gigi but Crystal grew so much on me and so fast that I couldn't not love them both! I also loved jan, Jaida, Jackie and Nicky.
> 
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!  
> Comment your favorite season 12 queen if you want more!!!


	10. Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I bring you something Juicy today ;) 
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm a singer and a dancer as well as a writer. I love music and my biggest inspirations are kpop idols and my babes Kim Petras, Little Mix and Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!

Two weeks had gone by since the moments Gigi had shared with Crystal and since then they had only spoken in front of other people, just like they used to.

The night they spent together had been carved in both their minds. Gigi had never felt more confused in her life. She knew from the moment she stopped talking to Crystal when they were young that the ginger had some kind of impact on her. She made her feel things she had never felt for anyone. She was the one who was ever able to make her heart skip little beats and that confused Gigi a lot. And it wasn’t just Crystal’s flirting or showing her body. She had seen boobs before, Nicky’s, Jaida’s, Dahlia’s, most of her cheerleader friends’… It was every single action the artsy girl took that made her feel all sorts of emotions. Don’t get her wrong. Whenever Crystal flirted with her, whispered in her ears, teased her or winked at her, Gigi felt hot and very bothered. She found Crystal to be absolutely hot, especially after seeing her half-naked, no question in that…except she pushed that down as best as she could so she wouldn’t be forced to accept it. But then, there was also every other single thing. Crystal got on her every nerve. She mocked and responded to her unlike everyone at the school, making Gigi furious but still wanting to fight back. She would never shut up when Gigi or her friends came for her, and would most likely step in if they tried to say anything towards her friends. And although she did all of that, she was still the sweetest person Gigi knew. Crystal took care of her, when she was puking, when she was mad, when she was sad. She had done things she was aware her best friends wouldn’t do for her. But at the end of the day, she was still Crystal, her enemy Crystal, the underdog Crystal, the girl she was stepped away from, hoping to never look back.

Their ’back-to-normal’ behavior hadn’t been the only piece of news those past two weeks. In fact, there was something running around about Gigi’s personal life that was on everybody’s mouth. Apparently, since that Victory party the two girls had missed, rumors of Adam cheating on Gigi had started to circulate. Some said he was seen going upstairs with a blonde girl. Others told her that they saw him kiss said girl in the parking lot. And some even stated her that he had fully done it in the back of his G Wagon.

At first, she didn’t care to believe those rumors. Not only would no one dare to do anything like that to her, but people always came up with crazy stories about her and her friends. So why wouldn’t they do the same about her and her boyfriend?! The thing was when she started noticing changes in his behavior. He stopped chasing after her so much, started to hide his messages when he got them in front of her, wouldn’t try to drive her everywhere like usual, even when she needed him to give her rides or wanted to be with him. Things became suspicious really fast and she wasn’t enjoying it. That was when she started to listen to the rumors closely. The girl had been unsure of her love for him before, sure, but never had it crossed her mind that he would doubt it too, to a point where he would even dare to try to cheat on her behind her back.

Her mom had raised no fool, the tall brunette knew exactly what she had to do.

On Friday, the team had won another game and Alonzo, one of the team players, was the one who was throwing the victory party. When Adam asked her if she was going, she told him she had a paper due the next week and really needed to work on it, so she wouldn’t be able to. Funny enough, she had never refused a party because she always delivered her work ahead of time and the fact that he bought that excuse was even weirder.

So, after the game, everyone went home. The girls went to Nicky’s while Gigi went to her own house. There, she made sure to start getting ready an hour later so she would get late to the party. She picked out a tight short pink off-shoulder dress, paired it up with a pair of black pumps and curled her long hair. With the perfect pair of pearl earrings and the right black mini-purse, she was ready to arrive at the party and surprise everyone. To make sure she wouldn’t chicken out, she took a few shots of tequila with lime. She needed all the liquid courage she could find.

Her Butler, Gilbert, was the one who dropped her off. Since she was expecting to either leave with Adam, if he proved to not be doing anything behind her back, or with Nicky, Dahlia and Jaida, she told him there was no need for him to pick her up and that he could go home and rest. After that, she was ready to walk through the door.

Crystal wasn’t very happy with the course of the past two weeks. She wanted to talk to Gigi like they did in the van. She wanted to make fun of her in the cute, teasingly way they did when they were alone and she wanted to be able to treat her like she did when it was just the two of them without everyone else around. But since they hadn’t been able to be alone, she had become a bit moody about it.

When Daya mentioned to her and her friends it would be fun to actually go to the victory party, Crystal helped her convince everyone else, mostly because she knew the probability of seeing Gigi there was high. You can imagine the bitterness on her face when she got to the party and the brunette was nowhere to be found. She even went to the point of asking her friends in a mockingly way where their ‘leader’ was, receiving a reply from Dahlia that sounded something like ‘she’s home working on a project and I kind of envy her right now because she doesn’t have to stare at your ugly faces’. That made Crystal remember of the time Gigi told her she found her beautiful and so it made her even more mad that the girl wasn’t there.

“This party is starting to suck” Daegen said, taking small sips from her beer.

“I know right?” Jackie agreed.

“I’m quite amused right now” Jan stated, not taking the eyes of the short-haired girl that had been eyeing her all night long.

“That’s just because you might get laid tonight” Daegen stated.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything” Widow joked and they all laughed. Making Jan roll her eyes.

“Y’all are just jealous. I’ll go shoot my shot with miss cutie over there. See you” And with that she walked over to the girl.

“She’s not the only one who is receiving some deserved female attention” Jackie pointed out, looking at the blonde girl that was staring at Crystal while biting her own lip. Crystal stared at her for half a second and looked back at her friends “She’s cute. Go give her some love, hoe”

“Meh, not really my type” Crystal stated.

“Since when do you have a type?” Widow questioned.

She did have a type. Tall, slim, long legs, brunette, model name and the most enticing personality she had even came across. You can guess who she means by that, but this is not a conversation she is willing to have at the moment.

“I’m just not into it right now” She told them.

“Well, if you were not down to be eyed by hot females, you shouldn’t have dressed like that” Daya joked, pointing at her open-at-the-top black and white stripped shirt and her black skinny jeans that made her butt look extra good. “My straight ass is ready to give you some smooches” she joked again.

“I just got moody for some reason. It will pass” Crystal did her best for them to drop the topic.

“Well, since we are not doing anything fun around here, why don’t we just go home?” Jackie suggested.

“Sounds lame but sure” Widow agreed.

“I’ll go tell Jan we’re leaving and we’ll go then” Daya said, stepping away to go find the energetic blonde.

At the moment Crystal was about to agree with them too, Gigi Goode made her entrance. Looking as stunning as even, making everyone’s eyes fall on her. She was the embodiment of gracefulness and the image of sexiness. There was not one flaw to be seen in Crystal’s eyes, and she hated herself for having these thoughts about her nemesis. As Gigi came across her, she considered talking to her normally, but as soon as she saw her friends, her prepared ‘Hey, Crys’ changed to a:

“Well, well, well, it looks like they are letting anyone into these parties now. I’d expect them to at least keep the cows outside” She smirked pointing out at Crystal. It stung to hear that come out of Gigi’s mouth, and being that she was already in a bad mood from their latest conversations, Crystal got in the hardest defense mode she could.

“I don’t see any cows around, but just by looking at you, it seems they are now accepting hookers” she went back at her. Gigi’s smirk immediately fell of her face.

“Bite your tongue before you talk about me, Methyd. And before you come at me for the way I look or act, consider going to a surgeon, that face really needs an upgrade” That was the blow Crystal was not expecting. For the first time in forever, Gigi had made her feel like she was, in some kind of way, at least to her, a pretty girl, but with just a sentence, she was able to rip off that small sprout of confidence she was starting to feel.

“You know what, fuck you Gigi Goode” Crystal said, storming off to another area of the house, followed by her friends.

Gigi felt horrible for the things she had said. She knew drinking before doing this was not a good idea, but there was no turning back now, she needed the extra pump of courage to do what she was going to do next.

She stepped up to where Nicky, Jaida and Dahlia were and they looked at her with the most shocked expressions she had even seen them pull off.

“Where’s Adam?” that was the first thing she asked them.

“Gigi, didn’t you say you couldn’t come?” Nicky asked nervous.

“Yeah, well I changed my mind, now where’s Adam?” She asked, getting angry by the attempt to change the subject done by them.

“You see, love, Adam is…well, he…Adam decided to…” For the first time in forever, Dahlia had no words and Gigi was becoming furious.

“Cut the crap guys, she deserves to know. He’s upstairs in Alonzo’s room” Jaida was the one who had the balls to tell him “But I warn you, he is not alone”.

Gigi didn’t say another word, she stormed upstairs and opened all the doors, until she found the one she was looking for. And there it was. On Alonzo’s bed, both half naked, was her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend Adam and some Freshman Cheerleader from her own team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER, I'M SO SORRY I DID THIS TO YOU GUYS <3 
> 
> I'm so sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I bring you something Juicy today ;) 
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm a singer and a dancer as well as a writer. I love music and my biggest inspirations are kpop idols and my babes Kim Petras, Little Mix and Taylor Swift. 
> 
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite singer if you want more!!


	11. Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, I'm sorry for the previous cliffhanger but I got you something good(e) today!!
> 
> Fun Fact: My favorite Drag Race Ships are: Gigi and Crystal, Miz Cracker and Aquaria, Adore and Bianca, and Pearl and Violet.
> 
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!

“You have GOT to be KIDDING ME” Gigi yelled, making the couple in front of her notice her presence. Adam looked as surprised as ever, not expecting his own girlfriend to be the one catching him in the act.

“Gigi, babe, this is not what you think it is.” He dared to boldly state. A typical sentence used by those caught cheating.

“Oh, it isn’t? Because to me it looks like you’re about to stick your shrimp-like dick on her. But do enlighten me, what is actually happening here? I can’t wait to heard the sad excuse you’ll come up with!” He never expected for her to ask him that. That was shy he wasn’t able to come up with any lie.

“I…I…I—”

“You’re such a useless excuse of a man that you can’t even formulate some bullshit lie to tell me. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to go around with such a dick-for-brains kind of guy. You’re like the dumbest person I have ever met and to think I allowed someone with that title to CHEAT ON ME, makes me actually feel disgusted with both you, that hoe, and myself. But go ahead, have fun. Dare to ever talk to me again and I’ll make sure you don’t have a tongue to do so anymore” She told him, ready to leave “Oh, and by the way, that bitch” she pointed at the half-naked girl “was telling her friends how she accidently gave gonorrhea to Connor from the swimming team. Fuck you both!”

Gigi walked out of the room and made her personal goal to leave as fast as she could, before she started to cry. On her way out, people that had heard the screams were gathered close to both the stairs and the exit. They all made a way for her to leave, including her own friends who, for some reason, didn’t follow her. She was glad they didn’t, though. Jaida had made it pretty clear they knew of Adam’s doing and they didn’t do a thing to either stop it or tell her. As she walked out of the door, she felt tears running down her face. How could she have been so stupid.

Crystal was completely and utterly pissed at Gigi.

She had really hurt her. Made her feel ugly again. Taken the little confidence she was starting to grow and destroyed it in front of her. She was the maddest she had ever been and that was a statement. She took a beer as fast as she could from all the bottled-up anger and tried to chill as the cold drink slid down her throat. Good thing she had a high tolerance for alcohol or else she’d be fucked from drinking so fast.

“What was that, Crystal?” Widow asked “I’ve never seen you get so pissed at something Miss Plastic-for-brains has said, especially something so meaningless”

“Yeah, there’s something obviously wrong” Daegen told her, crossing her arms in front of her full chest.

“Guys, I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just find the others and go. I really want to go home” She told them placing her red solo cup somewhere and leaving it there to rot.

“Fine, but we will talk about this later” Widow stated and Daegen agreed. Crystal just rolled her eyes.

The three of them did their best to look for their friends, but were only able to find Jackie. They were about to give up and just text them saying they were leaving when Daya and Jan came to them with the freshest news on everyone’s lips.

“You guys will not believe what happened!” Daya said excited.

“Gigi Goode just found out her perfect little boyfriend cheating on Alonzo’s bedroom with some girl from her own cheerleading squad” Jan told them.

In that moment, all the anger Crystal had for Gigi disappeared immediately, and was instantly replaced by both concern for her and hatred towards the male.

“WHAT?” Crystal couldn’t hide how shocked and furious she was in that moment. That dude had dared to hurt Gigi and embarrass her, and that couldn’t or wouldn’t come out clean for his side “WHERE’S GIGI RIGHT NOW?”

“I saw her leaving the house already” Daya said. Crystal took no time to get away from her friends and go look for the brunette. “Crystal? Where are you going? Crystal? CRYSTAL?...”

She wasn’t listening to anyone anymore. She just needed to find the brunette, fast, for her heart was in her hands and her worry was over her head. Not to mention the anger she was feeling at the moment. The second she got to the house’s door, she heard someone behind her, coming down the stairs while calling Gigi’s name. She closed her small fists immediately.

“Gigi? Babe, where are you? Let me explain, please” Adam said, trying to pass by everyone and go outside to look for the tall female. Crystal turned to face him and as soon as he was close enough to her, she called him.

“Hey, Adam?”

“Hum?” He looked at her, but soon enough his eyes closed down. Crystal had closed her small fist and punched him in the nose as hard as she possibly could, making him hold on to it as it bled everywhere “Are you crazy, you fucking dyke?!”

“Come near Gigi again and you’ll see what this fucking dyke will do to you” and with that, everyone’s eyes on her, including her friends’, Crystal left the party to go find Gigi.

She looked everywhere, from one point of the neighborhood to another, and she was starting to lose her hope of ever finding her. She was no where to be found. Or so she thought. As Crystal started to walk towards her van, she heard a little sniff coming from the back. She walked around the vehicle, knowing exactly who that sniff belonged to. There, sitting on the cold hard ground, was Gigi, her enemy Gigi, the girl she had just punched a guy’s nose for, warm tears falling out, smudged makeup and still the most beautiful Crystal had ever seen. As soon as Gigi saw Crystal, her crying intensified.

“I-I-I know was a-a real bi-bitch to you in-inside” She stuttered, her eyes not leaving Crystal’s as her tears fell harder “B-But I had no-nowhere to go”

Crystal’s heart was in pieces. Seeing the strong, fierce Gigi she knew completely wrecked like that had her want to go back inside and finish the job she did on the jock’s face. But she knew that wasn’t the solution. The solution was to take care of her now.

“Gee” she kneeled in front of her and placed both her hands on her shoulders “I’m here now. Let me take you home”

She helped the girl get up and sat her down on the passenger seat. After that, she got one of the blankets they had used on the night they spent together in the forest, which she never removed from her van, and wrapped it around the sobbing girl, before she went to her seat and started driving away. She texted Widow, who had asked her to sleep over that night, and told her she couldn’t. She had decided to drop off Gigi and go to her house, so in the morning, in case the brunette needed her again, she could easily be just one phone call away. A few moments of silence had passed since they had left the party and Crystal was glad to be hearing Gigi’s breathing steading down.

“Why are you being good to me?” A little calmer Gigi asked “I was really mean to you”

“Yeah, well so was I. But after the night you had, I couldn’t be mad at you” the ginger stated as she drove around the neighborhoods “Besides, I could tell you were both drunk and mad at something”

“I know I am a bit tipsy, but…but…” She was about to vomit after trying to say that, so she put her head outside of the window to catch some fresh air.

“Babe, I call that drunk, not tipsy” Crystal joked a bit while rubbing her back with one of her hands. Once Gigi was better, she stuck her head back inside.

“I was saying…I know I’m drunk, but I shouldn’t have told you that you needed to fix your face. Your face is beautiful”

There it was again.

There it was the little sprinkle of confidence that Gigi was able to make grow in her. It was only her who had the power to do that and Crystal felt whipped for that. It felt ridiculous for her belief in her beauty only relying on the opinions of Gigi Goode, but there was nothing she could do.

“Don’t worry Gee, I understand—”

“No, you don’t!” Gigi spoke a bit louder, interrupting her. “You are so pretty Crystal and you are sexy and cool and you make me want to kiss your face sometimes…even on the lips” That fully drunk statement made Crystal’s whole body-system go into Crisis mode. Gigi Goode, the perfect Gigi Goode, was telling her she sometimes wanted to kiss her.

“You’re so drunk you don’t even realize what you’re saying” the shorter female stated as she finally arrived at Gigi’s private parking lot.

“Yeah I do. I want to kiss you so much Crystal…since I met you, I want you to kiss me so bad” Gigi said, pulling Crystal by the shirt and forcing her to face her. The second Crystal’s eyes met Gigi’s the ginger girl’s whole face turned red. She was not expecting her to pull her like that and leave them so close to one another.

Crystal could be a bitch. She could take advantage of the situation. She would be making out with the hottest girl she had ever met and she could also kiss her to rub it in her face the next morning. Tell her how she begged for her kisses would be the sweet revenge she could get from the way Gigi treated her at the party. But that wasn’t Crystal. Crystal actually cared for Gigi, no matter how much it costed her to admit it, and if Gigi was ever going to kiss her, she wanted her to be fully aware of it, not drunk and a crying mess. It was in that moment, seeing the brunette so vulnerable, at her mercy, and not taking advantage of it because of how much she cared, that Crystal realized that Gigi had never been just the mean girl she once tried to befriend and ended up becoming her enemy. She had feelings for her, feelings she didn’t have for anyone else, and thanks to those feelings, Crystal was able to pull away from Gigi’s grip and move away.

“Gee, you’re drunk. I’m not gonna kiss you” She told her, walking out of the van and going to the passenger’s side to help her out “I am however going to take you home”

And with that, the little Latina helped take the brunette to her own house. She made sure to follow her to her room and certify herself she would be safely sleeping on her bed, before heading back out and going home.

Despite all the bad things that had happened these past few weeks and the way Gigi had treated her earlier, this was a night that would be stuck on Crystal Methyd’s mind forever, for it was the night she realized:

_She was whipped for Gigi Goode._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, I'm sorry for the previous cliffhanger but I got you something good(e) today!!
> 
> Fun Fact: My favorite Drag Race Ships are: Gigi and Crystal, Miz Cracker and Aquaria, Adore and Bianca, and Pearl and Violet.
> 
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite Drag Race Ships if you want more!!


	12. Heathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, thank you so much for enduring the wait. I have the new chapter here. I hope you enjoy!!! This one is pretty cute!!!
> 
> Fun Fact: Heathers is my favorite old movie, and after seeing Gigi's Heathers' inspired runway look, I fell in love with her even more.
> 
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!
> 
> My Twitter where you can ask for stories:
> 
> @soft4crygi

“CRYSTAL ELIZABETH METHYD, GET HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT OF BED.”

Yep, that was the sign telling her it was time to get up. Crystal’s mom really had a powerful way of waking her daughter, a little questionable but always effective. The ginger girl got out of bed, threw on an Orange sweatshirt and some purple jeans with white converse shoes and headed downstairs to see what her mom needed from her. It was a Saturday, after all, so it was pretty rare for her mom to wake her up by threatening her like she did on school mornings.

“Morning Mom” She said, grabbing a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice.

“Glad to see you didn’t grow roots on that bed after all the time you spend on it” her own mother mocked her as the two laughed. “I need you to go to your aunt Maritza’s work and give her these packs of parsley and cumin I grew in our yard. Apparently, the owner of the house liked it so much the last time that she wants more.

That’s right, Crystal’s mom was now aware of where her sister was working. The day Crystal found out where her aunt worked, being the little blabber mouth that she was, she told her mom everything as soon as she stepped inside their residence. Since then, the two sisters started talking more often and their bound seemed to be stronger than ever. Her aunt even called almost every day to check on the two of them and had been over for dinner like 15+ times.

The Latina considered denying her mom’s request, stating she had to study for some test or to do some project, all so she could stay at home, but she then remembered it was a perfect opportunity to go see You-know-who and check if she was alright after everything that had happened the previous night.

“Sure. I’ll grab my jacket, wash my teeth and I’ll be out” She said, finishing eating.

“Really?” Her mom looked at her surprised “No complains about having to face Miss Goode? No long stories about how you two are enemies and you shouldn’t be seeing each other outside the school environment?”

“Let’s say Gigi and I have been getting along better lately” She giggled, kissing her mom’s cheek before heading upstairs to finish getting ready.

Once she was done, she headed as fast as she could to her van and drove off to the Goodes’ mansion. Once she finally arrived, she greeted Gilbert and asked him if he knew where her aunt was, for she was the one bringing Gigi’s mom’s herbs.

“Both Maritza and Mrs. Goode are in the Kitchen” He announced, closing the door behind her, right after she walked in. “Follow me”

The two headed for a part of Gigi’s house she hadn’t been introduced to. It was a marvelous Black and White Marble kitchen with the finest equipment and the biggest windows Crystal had ever seen. It all looked very modern and the sunlight that entered through the clear glass gave the division a warm and cozy environment. There, stood both her aunt, washing the dishes from breakfast, and a very beautiful woman, who was also very focused, sticking pins on fabric while making what seemed to be a glittery jumpsuit. That was obviously Gigi’s mom.

“Hello” She said, trying not to scare them off with her sudden presence. The two women looked at her and smiled “I’m Gi- I mean, Georgina’s Classmate and Maritza’s niece, Cr—”

“You’re Crystal” The unknown woman sated with a smile. She blushed a bit at the fact that the woman knew her name and just nodded smiling back. “My Georgie had said some good things about you, and your aunt keeps telling me lots more. They were both right, you are beautiful!”

Crystal blushed HARD.

The fact that her aunt, despite how awkward it was, told her boss she was beautiful was nothing compared to the thought of Gigi Goode going to her mom to tell her about little old her, plus actually compliment her. Crystal’s heart couldn’t handle it.

“Hmm, thank you very much mam” She thanked her with a little shy smile “I’m here to bring the herbs you asked us” She said, taking the two packages out of her bag.

“Beautiful and nice, thank you so much Crystal, for taking the time to get here” The lady was absolutely the nicest person she had ever met, and she knew Jackie, so that is a statement.

“No problem really” She told her “Where can I put these packages?”

“Here, give it to me, I’ll store them in the pantry” Gigi’s mom told her, putting down her pin’s cushion and urging to take the herbs.

“I can store them for you, Mrs. Goode” her aunt said, drying her hands on a clean cloth and going to where the two of them were.

“I can do it Maritza, don’t worry. Crystal, why don’t you go upstairs and check on Georgie? I’m sure she’s awake by now. She might be happy to see you” The lady told them, heading towards another room. “If you need anything, Maritza and I will be here”

The small ginger just nodded and made her way towards the room she was already familiarized with. The door was slightly opened and she could see through the gap that Gigi was still in bed. The Latina opened the door slowly, trying not to wake up the brunette and scare her. She stepped inside and walked as softly as she could to where the girl was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. In Crystal’s eyes, she was ethereal, something so divine and pure, but with a personality that could cut down anyone. That was why, no matter how much Crystal tried, she couldn’t stop being intrigued by Gigi Goode.

“Hmm…” She heard the girl mumble as she was waking up.

“Good Morning Miss Goode” She greeted her softly. Gigi opened her eyes to look at her and rubbed them a bit.

“Good Morning. What are you doing here so early? I don’t remember scheduling anything with you today” She said, patting her bed as a motion for Crystal to sit. The ginger did so. As she sat down, she noticed the small piece of hair in front of Gigi’s face.

“My aunt asked my mom for me to bring the herbs your mom wanted and your mom, who is very nice by the way, told me to come check on you” She told her, using her finger to softly put the brunette’s hair behind her ear. The taller female blushed. “How are you today? Hungover?”

“A bit. Can you go to my bathroom and fetch me a glass of water? The glass is there and I have some aspirins here” She pointed to her drawer. Crystal just nodded, going to get what she asked. When she was back, the girl was already sitting down, holding the aspiring and wearing her thin glasses. She was wearing a grey hoodie and had her long hair all messy, but she looked absolutely stunning.

“Here you go, babe, drink it all. I don’t want you to get thirsty by the possibility of looking at me right when you wake up” She joked, giving her the glass of water. Gigi rolled her eyes at her words and just took the pill.

“You’re the one who’ll get thirsty, Methyd. Wanna know why?” Gigi smirked.

“And why is that?” The ginger girl asked.

“I’ll let you guess while I go change in my bathroom” And with that, the brunette winked at the girl, stood up and walked to her bathroom, rocking her hips as she pranced, wearing only her black lace underwear. Crystal swore her heart had jumped to where her lungs were and her face had turned red enough to be mistaken by a tomato.

“You bitch!” She laughed, covering her face with one of Gigi’s soft pillows.

Gigi eventually came back, wearing black leggings and a tank top with her fluffy pink slippers. She had tied her hair in a bun and sat down next to Crystal. The two agreed that since the Latina was already there, it was a great opportunity for them to finish watching their project season and start the paper and presentation. The two started it then and there, stopped just to have lunch, and eventually came to finish their little marathon by 5pm. During that time, Crystal never once considered telling Gigi about what had happened in her van the previous night. If Gigi didn’t remember asking her to kiss her, she didn’t want to be the one telling her about it, for it would leave the two of them way too embarrassed in that situation. If Gigi ever did remember, it would be for herself.

“That was a good show” Crystal admitted.

“Old but Gold” Gigi stated, closing the web window, revealing her heathers background, which she had forgotten about.

“Is that…Heathers?” Crystal asked, making Gigi realize her mistake and immediately blush.

“No…it’s…I…Fuck, yes, it is, don’t tell anyone please” She begged, leaving Crystal confused.

“Not that I would tell anyone but why don’t you want people to know you like an 80’s movie?” she asked.

“You see” She started to explain “It’s not just an old movie. I love old cinema and series. Heathers is actually my favorite movie of all time”

“I get it, but why can’t people know that?”

“I’m popular. Popular people don’t like things like old movies and art. They like social media and parties. That’s why no one else knows this” She admitted.

“Hmm, so you hid it to keep your reputation immaculate” Crystal concluded.

“Exactly!”

They stood silent for a few moments until Crystal broke the silence with a question that made Gigi smile like a little girl.

“So, do you think you’re more of a Heather or a Veronica?” Crystal knew that movie, she loved it too, and the musical was also a masterpiece.

“Are you kidding me? I’m obviously Heather Chandler” She proudly stated “How is that a question, I thought it was obvious”

“Yeah, I know, just wanted to hear it from you. Your friends are obviously Heather Duke and Heather McNamara” The ginger stated.

“Jaida is Heather Duke for sure, while Nicky is Heather McNamara. Dahlia is the Veronica then” Gigi concluded “If you were a character, who would you be? Martha Dumptruck?” She mocked her a bit.

“I’d probably be…JD” the ginger stated proudly, siting up from where she was lying in Gigi’s bed.

“So, that means that if we were living Heathers right now, you’d fuck Dahlia and kill me?” The brunette giggled, sitting up as well.

“HELL NO!” Crystal told her, making the two of them laugh. When their laughing came to a stop, they looked into each other’s eyes. “You know…if this was a version of Heathers, it’s be a slightly different one…” she said, moving closer to the taller girl.

“How so?” The brunette asked, moving closer to her as well.

“Well…let’s just say JD wouldn’t even notice the existence of Veronica” She half-whispered, closing the distance between them by a mere second, just by placing a small kiss on Gigi’s cheek “He’d be too focused admiring the beauty of the mythic bitch that is Heather Chandler”

The two of them stood silent after that, just blushing and losing themselves in their own thoughts. Luckily, Crystal’s mom called her to tell her it was time for her to go home.

“I need to go now” She mumbled, not wanting to leave.

“That’s…too bad…” Gigi admitted. She too wanted her to stay, there, by her side, for as long as she could.

“We can work on this next week. We need to start the paper…we can even work at your place if you’d like. How’s Thursday for you?” She asked.

“Yeah sure, we can work next week, but not Thursday. It’s not like I have anything planned but, it’s actually my…birthday…and I wasn’t looking forward to doing school work on that day” She told her. That’s right, Crystal’s birthday was next week. 

“Oh, sure, no problem, we’ll schedule something then” Gigi told her.

“Right. I’ll be going now” She stated, preparing to leave.

“Hey Crys?” Gigi called, looking at her hands and not daring to face her.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for bringing me home last night. I don’t remember much, but I do remember going towards you van, having you bring me all the way to my room, help me get my contacts out and my Pjs on and helping me lay down on my bed before I fell asleep” She told her.

“Now that you mention it, I do remember you wearing a pair of shorts with that hoodie when I left you here last night” Crystal recalled “How were you only wearing panties when I got here this morning?”

“You see, I got too hot thinking about you as I slept and ended up taking them off to do something dirty” Gigi mocked her, making Crystal give her the middle finger “I was too hot so I took them off while I slept”

“You’re something else, Gigi Goode” Crystal shook her head.

“And you’re in love with me” Gigi joked.

“…yeah, maybe I am…” The ginger said, leaving the girl behind, questioning if she had heard her right.

Later that night, Gigi received a call from Jaida. She wasn’t feeling like talking to any of her friends, but being that Jaida was the one who actually told her where Adam was when she asked, she made an exception.

“Bitch, before you come at me all mad, let me explain” Jaida told her how she always wanted to tell her what was going on and regretted not doing so, but all her friends were scared to do so due to her possible reaction. After the day she had had today, Gigi couldn’t care less about the Adam drama. “Thankfully you won’t have to see that jerk’s face at school without laughing at it” 

“What? What do you mean by that?”

_“ Oh, you don’t know? Crystal Methyd punched him in the nose for what he did. She literally broke his nose for you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, thank you so much for enduring the wait. I have the new chapter here. I hope you enjoy!!! This one is pretty cute!!!
> 
> Fun Fact: Heathers is my favorite old movie, and after seeing Gigi's Heathers' inspired runway look, I fell in love with her even more.
> 
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite movie if you want more!!
> 
> My Twitter where you can ask for stories:
> 
> @soft4crygi


	13. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with posting a chapter a day ahahhahaha I hope you like this one <3 You guys have no idea what I have in mind, this story is only now reaching its middle!!! The ending is still a long way to go!
> 
> Fun Fact: I have a weird addiction to the color pink. I have pink...everything! It's my favorite color!! I've even had pink hair in the past!! 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter, where you can dm me your story requests:  
> @soft4crygi
> 
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!

If Gigi was confused before, she had never been this confused in her life. If there was one point of her life where she started to question everything, right now was that time.

She started to question her friendships:

She had been hanging out with the same group of girls ever since she was 13 and never once had she considered the possibility of them hiding something like that from her. She knew she was known to be the mean queen bee whose heart was so cold that she wouldn’t be able to feel any emotions or pains, but she would have guessed her friends would know that wasn’t actually true and that having a guy, a dumb loser, cheat on her, would make her hurt. Were they really her friends?! Did they really care for her?! It wasn’t them that told her Adam was cheating on her, it was the rumors people spread around school. It wasn’t them who followed her after she found Adam in bed with another chick, it was Crystal. And it surely wasn’t them who broke Adam’s nose for her, that was Crystal as well. Crystal had checked on her way before any of them did and she had to admit that the petite ginger girl had taken care of her more often than the three girls she considered to be her best friends ever did.

She started to question her sexuality:

When Gigi found Adam cheating, her heart didn’t break from loving him and losing him. It broke from embarrassment. When she recalled all her past crushes and relationships, she realized she had never loved any of them. She liked them, sure. They were cool to talk to and to hang out with, but she felt the same for them as she felt for Nicky, her best friend- nothing romantic.

And let’s not even talk about sex. Gigi couldn’t feel the least sexually attracted to any of them. Some part of her always knew that all the guys she had ever met never did anything for her, but being who she was, she wanted pretend she was like every single popular girl she had ever watched on movies: a straight baddie.

So, if guys didn’t do it for her, did girls?! Was she a lesbian?! How could she consider the possibility of being a lesbian when the concept of ‘lesbian sex’ was still so foreign to her. Despite how Crystal tried to describe/explain it to her, some part of her was still unsure if there was a possibility for a sexual encounter where one girl would ever cum, let alone two. But she was curious about it, even a little eager to experiment, just to check if Crystal had been right all along.

And lastly, she started to question her feelings for Crystal:

Crystal…

Crystal was part of the reason she started to question her sexuality, not by what she told her about it, but by existing. The Latina had been the first and only person to put Gigi’s motor running, her palms sweating, her heart beat quickening and her fluids flowing. No one else had ever been able to achieve such effects. Many had tried before. She recalls all the guys that ever tried to flirt with her at parties, all the athletes that would take their shirts off and show her their abs, in desperate attempts to make the girl get the least bit interested. But Crystal Methyd?! All Crystal Methyd ever had to do was look her way and Gigi would be already hooked.

It made no sense, really. She realized her emotions for the shorter female when they first met. And when the girl got her first girlfriend, her jealousy added to her fear of what that jealousy meant was enough for her to do her best and try to stay away from Crystal. But now that they were nemesis, why were they getting along?! Why was she closer to Crystal than anyone else?! Why was Crystal the only person that ran through her mind?! It was all a big ‘why’.

The answer was clear, to everyone aware of what was going on inside her pretty little mind. But to her?! It was all still too confusing.

Gigi’s mental rants usually had some point. They usually made a connection and helped her figure out what her next step in life needed to be. But this time, it was different. There were too many questions. Too much information to process. Too much self-drama on her mind. There was only one thing the girl could state, after the long showers and the sleepless nights where she stayed up thinking about these unresolved mysteries, and that was that she wanted to experiment with girls…one girl in particular.

She was the only out lesbian Gigi knew and kind of trusted. She was experienced despite her young age, and was said to be pretty good at what she did by girls at parties. Besides, she was one of the most beautiful girls Gigi had ever met, easily competing with Nicky for the spot of ‘School’s prettiest girl in Gigi’s opinion’. I don’t even need to tell you guys who I’m talking about, you know exactly who she is.

 **Do you have plans for your birthday?  
**read

 **Not really, just smoking weed before going  
to bed. Why?**  
Sent at 22:16

 **Scratch that. Come to my house right after  
school. Bring vodka.**  
read.

Crystal’s birthday had always been a special day to her. Fuck the part about getting older, being one year closer to death and all the shit people usually said about it. She loved her birthday. Your birthday is an entire day dedicated to you, where the people who love you celebrate the fact that YOU were BORN. She loved it. She never forgot any of her friends’ birthdays, always texted them as soon as she woke up and made sure to always give them a gift. Which is why she got a little sad, the morning of her birthday, when she opened her phone and not a single person had remembered to text her.

_Maybe they’re still asleep or busy getting ready._

Her mom was the first to wish her a happy birthday, with blueberry pancakes and orange juice, her favorite breakfast. She ate happily, got ready and went to school. None of her friends had texted her yet.

_Maybe they’re waiting for me to surprise me by wishing me a happy birthday all together._

That wasn’t the case.

As soon as she got there, all Jan could talk was about how Jaida had been a bit bitchy at her during their project work but was a bit touchy as well. Then Daegen proceeded to state how she loved the old song ‘no air’ by Jordyn Sparks, followed by Daya talking about how she was going to do a dance video of ‘Rain on Me’ with Crystal’s ex, Lux. Jackie eventually joined in, talking about their homework for Biology and Widow just smoked while listening to all of that at the same time as she went through her phone.

_Did they really forget?_

The bell eventually rang, signaling it was time for them to go inside. As they started heading in, Widow stopped on her tracks.

“I just got a Facebook notification” she said, showing it to the girls “it’s this bitch’s birthday” She pointed out.

_Finally!_

“Oh, right, it’s the sixteenth. Happy birthday Crystal” They all said something along this line, before continuing to manage their own businesses.

Crystal was having an awful day at this point and there was nothing and no one who could possible save it—

 **Happy birthday you dyke-ass-bitch! Can’t wait to  
spill everything we’ll do after school. Don’t forget  
the vodka, hoe!  
**sent at 08:34

_Okay, I was wrong._

When Crystal got to Gigi’s house, two vodka bottles on her backpack instead of the school books she had left at her locker, she didn’t know what to expect. She was told by Gilbert to just go ahead to ‘Georgina’s Room’ for she was already there, expecting her. As she passed by Gigi’s mom’s studio, the woman came outside to greet her and wish her a happy birthday. Apparently, Gigi had told her the two of them would be going out to celebrate it. Well, she knew more that the birthday girl did.

“Oh, by the way, give me your mom’s number, please” The lady requested “We wouldn’t want her to not be able to contact the person whose house you’re sleeping at tonight”

“What?” Crystal asked confused.

“That’s right, you didn’t know that. Well, Georgie asked Maritza to ask your mom if you could spend the night here. She said yes, but I forgot to ask her for her number in case of an emergency” The lady explained.

As confused as she had been, from the moment she set foot on the house, Crystal just obeyed and gave the lady what she asked. She then made her was towards Gigi’s room. She was only able to knock once before the brunette quickly opened the door, puller her inside and closed it right behind her.

“Happy Birthday, loser” Gigi yelled while holding a blue box in her hands.

“I can’t believe you were the one who actually remembered, thank you so much. Can you believe all my friends forgot?” She complained.

“They forgot?” Gigi asked confused, pulling Crystal to sit next to her on her bed “I thought you weirdos would be the type of people who would wish someone a happy birthday by waking them up with a tone of messages, followed by some birthday song singing and gift giving the moment you saw each other”

“Well, apparently I’m the only one who is that type of weirdo. They only wished me a happy birthday because Widow got a Facebook notification. Can you believe that shit?! And after I gave them awesome gifts last year” She kept on complaining.

“The audacity” Gigi giggled “Fuck all them bitches. Here, I got you something” She told her, handing her the box. Crystal examined the outside before opening it “Don’t worry, it’s not a snake, I promise…well, not a venomous one!” She joked, earning herself a slap at the arm by the Latina.

As Crystal finally opened her present, she revealed all the 5 special edition One Direction Albums, plastic covered, all new and shiny.

“Oh. My. God. Is this real?” Crystal asked, taking them out of the box.

“Yep, got them shipped directly from England. It was from a collector who, as you can see, had never even taken them out of their plastic” She told her.

“This is the best thing anyone had ever done for me, really. Thank you Gee” She told her, taking a second to look at her “I’m gonna hug you now, is that okay?”

“Of course, dummy” Gigi replied, being the one to hug her instead. The two enjoyed the proximity as much as they could. Holding on to each other, feeling each other’s warmth and scent, it was all perfect. Gigi could stay in Crystal’s embrace forever, but she looked at the time on her alarm clock and realized it was time for them to get ready, so she pulled away.

“Okay, so your birthday celebration is just getting started and I’ll need you to trust me for the rest of the night. Can you do that?” She asked, holding her wrists and looking her in the eyes.

“It is?! You need to explain that better to me before I give you any replies! And what is that story about me staying the night here without me even being aware—”

“Crystal…do you trust me?” She asked once again, this time more determined.

Crystal considered it. Her crush and mortal enemy, same person, for that matter, was asking her if she trusted her for the night. It was one night, her night, and the thought of spending it with Gigi Goode made all the possible bad things that could happen seem meaningless, as long as she was by her side.

“I do”

_“Then, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, get ready to have the best birthday of your life”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with posting a chapter a day ahahhahaha I hope you like this one <3 You guys have no idea what I have in mind, this story is only now reaching it's middle!!! The ending is still a long way to go!
> 
> Fun Fact: I have a weird addiction to the color pink. I have pink...everything! It's my favorite color!! I've even had pink hair in the past!! 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter, where you can dm me your story requests:  
> @soft4crygi
> 
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite color if you want more!!


	14. I want you to make me feel good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm back :)   
> Lots of things in this chapter, it is a hot one ;) This is also a huge one, biggest one yet, to make it up for not posting in a long time. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I really like candy, usually I eat chocolate or gummies with my family. My favorite chocolate is probably twix or Bounty. 
> 
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!

“Is this all really necessary?” Crystal asked as Gigi added blush to her already blushy cheeks.

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, this is more than necessary, this is another one of my gifts to you” Gigi told her, switching to her highlighter brush. She had already done almost the entire surface of the girl’s face, with silver eye makeup and a thick layer of eyeliner. The only thing missing was her highlight and some lip-gloss.

“One of your gifts is to torture me?” She joked, moving her face slightly to help the taller girl with her work.

“Torture you? Darling, I’m giving you the full fantasy. Tonight, we’re going to have a GOODE NIGHT...Gigi Goode style!” She assured her, going to pick some soft pink lip-gloss. She handed the gloss for Crystal to apply it on her mirror and went inside her huge closet to find something for her to wear.

“You know I can wear my own clothes, right?” she asked, as she observed her face. Crystal usually wore bold makeup, but never extra feminine. It was more of a thick eyeliner with vibrant shades of eyeshadow, like orange, purple and green, and some dark lipstick. It was different to see herself so feminine. Gigi had even gone to the work of putting some lashes on her, and truth be told, she looked good.

“Full fantasy, _babe_ ” Gigi replied, accentuating the _babe_ to mock all the times Crystal had called her that. She eventually came out of her closet with two options for Crystal to wear. One of them included a two-piece baby blue set, really short top and a pair of booty shorts, while the other one was a really tight baby pink dress.

“I am not wearing any of those” Crystal told her.

“Oh, come on Crys. You wear one, I’ll wear the other, we go out and maybe some guys might offer to buy us drinks” She winked at her.

“You do know that being a lesbian implies I don’t like guys, right?!”

“But you do like drinks” Gigi pointed out, making the girl laugh.

“Fine, I’ll wear the dress. That blue set is a bit too...revealing” She stated, grabbing the dress and heading for the bathroom.

“Great. I have the perfect pair of pumps for you to wear with that”

“Pumps?” Crystal asked, taking a step back to peak at her from the bathroom.

“What, did you really think I was going to let you go out in your Doc Martens?!”

“I-”

“Go get ready. We still need to stop by a Walmart to buy you a toothbrush”

The two of them eventually left Gigi’s house and entered Crystal’s van. Gigi’s idea had been for Gilbert to drive them around, but she later realized that if she wanted to give one of her gifts to Crystal, none of her parents’ employers could be there with them.

The two had dinner at Taco Bell, a place that had become their thing. Like Gigi predicted, some guys came over to their table and tried to get their number, but were received with Crystal’s honest question: ‘Do I look straight to you?’, which resulted on the two of them laughing like crazy and the two guys leaving.

They had some Mountain Dew Freezes like they always did and drove off to the next location. Gigi didn’t tell Crystal where she was driving to, she just put the address on the GPS and the Latina did what she was told. When they eventually got there, Crystal’s eyes widened.

“This is a Tattoo shop” She stated, looking mesmerized at both the store and the brunette who kept smiling at her.

“Yep. Here’s another one of my gifts to you, Crys: I’m paying for a tattoo for you” Gigi told her, as she adjusted her baby blue top.

“Oh. My God. Gigi Goode, you are crazy, I have no Idea what to get or where to get it or--”

“Shhh, you have some time to think darling...like 5 minutes before I enter the store and pick it for you” Gigi joked, making Crystal pretend to panic before the two started laughing. Crystal gave it a little thought before putting on a determined face and nodding.

“I got it. I know what I want”

“Good, because I know too” Gigi smirked, making Crystal look at her in shock.

“You know too? What do you mean ‘you know too’?” Crystal asked.

“My mother knows the owner and with a little push from her and my father, I am allowed to get a tattoo despite not being 18 yet...but for legal effects, if anyone asks, tell them we did these in Nevada” She giggled, making the other girl giggle as well.

“You speak as if anyone would ask if we did these together” Crystal stated. For some reason, that pained both the girls. It hurt them for obvious reasons, their ‘friendship’, something they never called their relationship in the first place, was a secret to everyone, even to the people closest to them.

“Yeah...” Gigi took a deep breath and did her best to change the subject back to the happy one they were discussing, the tattoos “So, what are you gonna get?” She asked as they stepped out of the van and started heading towards the store.

“I was thinking on getting something like a joker on my arm, since you’ve always called me a clown” She told her, locking the car and walking with her.

“Are you sure you want to immortalize on your body the very thing I used to call you?” Gigi asked, skeptical.

“You’re giving me this and I want it to remind me of you, what better way than to do something like this?! I’ll pick a really pretty one because I know that although you think I’m kind of a clown, you find me amazingly beautiful. Besides, it’s either this or the taco bell logo” She joked, making Gigi slap her arm. “Slap that arm for now, once it’s done, you won’t be able to” Gigi just rolled her eyes as she opened the door for her.

The brunette greeted the owner like an old friend and told him the specifics of their purchase. The man just nodded before going to grab a pencil and a paper to draw the tattoos the girls wanted. Gigi insisted on not showing hers to Crystal until it was done.

The tattoo artist did a beautiful job drawing the joker for Crystal and the girl almost cried at the sight of it. She was a crier, as you may know, and this tattoo, having the meaning it had. brought some tears to her eyes. But she couldn’t cry, she had to be strong.

While Crystal was having her tattoo done, she was trying her best to contain her pain. She guessed she wasn’t doing a very good job because Gigi eventually sat beside her and held her hand from the arm that was not being worked on. She eventually thought it was worth it, just to be able to hold Gigi’s slender hand, for it felt like the softest thing she had ever touched in her life and it made her heart pound hard. When it was Gigi’s turn, the Latina did the same for her, only in this situation, Crystal had to be sitting on the ground or else she would see the design that was being engraved on the smooth skin over Gigi’s ribs.

While Crystal’s tattoo took 3 hours, Gigi’s only took 1. It was around 00:30 when Gigi was done, meaning it was pretty late and a good time for the two to go home.

“Can I see your tattoo now?” The ginger-haired girl asked from the place she was sitting down on the floor. The brunette nodded with a smile, siting down on the stretcher and lifting the side of her shirt to show the design. Crystal looked at it mesmerized, but a bit confused.

“It’s a doll. She is a pretty girl with crazy hair, just like you. I can tell you got hurt when I treated you badly and implied you needed any fixing. That was not okay, especially because that is not even close to what I think! So, I’m doing this to remind myself to never do that again” She explained. It wasn’t a super meaningful tattoo in the eyes of other people, but to Crystal, it meant the world.

“Gigi…I have no words…Thank you” she said, getting up and hugging the girl. The two hugged for a while, until they realized it was time for them to head home. It was already past midnight, after all.

Gigi payed the artist with her card and the two girls went back to her house. Once they arrived, they did their best not to make a sound until they reached Gigi’s room. As soon as they were inside, the two of them laid oved Gigi’s bed.

“My feet are killing me” Crystal stated “How do you wear these without wanting to kill yourself?”

“Lots of practice and large doses of expresso in the morning so I’m too energized to feel any pain” She joked, as the two girls kicked their shoes off. Gigi got up and walked to her closet. She came out with a baby pink shirt and a pair of leggings “Here, you can wear these to sleep”

“Thank you” Crystal said, grabbing them.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom. You can get dressed here. Feel free to take your makeup off with the makeup remover that is over there on that drawer” She told her, pointing at her makeup desk before heading to the bathroom to change.

With no suspicions of what was coming next, Crystal got changed and took all her makeup off. As she recalled the day she had just had while sitting down over Gigi’s bed, despite all of her best friends forgetting/not caring too much about her birthday, Crystal had to admit that this had been the best birthday she had had in years. It had been definitively better than her previous one, where she got drunk at Daya’s house and passed out, and it sure was a lot more fun than her original plan for the day. And it was all thanks to Gigi. The beautiful Gigi. The mean bitchy Gigi. The funny, kind of dorky, Gigi. Her crush Gigi. She hadn’t been sure if Gigi considered her to be her friend, but after the day she offered her, she was now more than positive that the two of them had one of the strongest bonds Crystal had ever experienced with anyone. Gigi had made her day perfect, and there was nothing else that could be done for it to be any better—

“Hey” Crystal looked at the bathroom door and faced by a beautiful looking Gigi Goode, leaning on the door frame. She had no makeup on, just her glasses. Her hair was down, looking as soft as the clouds in the sky. The best part was what she was wearing. Gigi had on a sleeping set, really short booty shorts and a top that looked more like a bralette, both of them made of the same lilac silky material. It was like looking at an angel, only this angel had long, slender legs that made Crystal’s body tingle by imagine them, let alone by observing them.

“Hey…” Was all Crystal could say back, trying her best not to show she was obviously attracted to how the girl looked in that moment. Gigi walked over to the bed and kneeled right next to Crystal, examining her face to for a second.

_Beautiful_

She thought, smiling, while letting her imagination run over what was to come.

“I know that technically your birthday already passed, since it is past 1AM already, but I have one more gift for you” She told her, biting her bottom lip softly.

“Another one?! You’re trying to spoil me, Miss Goode” Crystal giggled “You know you didn’t have to give me anything in the first place, right?!”

“I know, but I wanted to. You deserve it” She told her, placing her hand over her thigh. That made Crystal shiver all over.

“Okay, fine. So, what is that last gift you have for me, may I ask?”

“Look me in the eyes while I tell you this” Gigi told her, placing her two soft hands on the sides of Crystal’s face to make her face her “Apple Juice, Water, Iced tea and the Mountain Dew Freeze”

Despite the nerve-wrecking physical contact, Crystal looked at the brunette confused.

“What? What’s that?”

“A list of everything I drank today, so that you know that I am not drunk like the other day. I really need you to know that before I tell you what my next gift from me to you is.” She half-whispered, getting her face closer to her. Crystal just gulped, blushing a bit, being taken by the moment. “I want you to…spend the night with me. That is my gift to you”

“I…I…I’m already supposed to spend the night here Gee” Crystal whispered back, making sure that Gigi meant what she thought she meant and not what Crystal was saying right now.

“You know what I mean, Crys” She moved even closer to her, staring her in the eyes “You told me you were good at making girls feel good…” She spoke even softer than before, each inch they moved closer. Gigi stared at Crystal’s full lips for a second and lightly licked her ones. Only then did Crystal realize her hands had found their way over to Gigi’s waist “I want you to make me feel good…and I want to make you feel good too” they looked into each other’s eyes, deeply, almost afraid that if any of them blinked, the moment would be broken “Is that okay?”

“I…Are you sure?” Crystal asked, really trying her hardest not to accept it right away and kiss her right then and there.

“You told me to try new things, things that excited me…there’s no one who makes my body react more than you do” Gigi admitted “I really want you, Crys…”

“I…I…” Crystal’s mind was running everywhere “I really want you too” she admitted as well, pulling Gigi to sit on her lap. The girl stranded her with her milky smooth legs and ran a hand through her ginger hair.

“Then what are you waiting for?! Make me yours” that being said, their lips smashed against each other for the first time.

Gigi grinded against Crystal as the two shared the most heated, passionate kiss any of the two had ever experienced. To Gigi, Crystal’s lips were soft, but the kiss was warm and rough, making her want more and more each time they moved. And to Crystal, Gigi’s lips were like two lustful pillows she wanted to bury her own lips on, never letting them go.

The ginger girl reached for the bottom of the brunette’s top and with her help, removed it all completely, revealing the bare chest of the taller girl. Kissing her once again, her hands played with the girl’s tender skin and pink nipples, making sure to tease her, but being careful enough not to touch her fresh tattoo.

“Crys…” She moaned into the kiss, her hands running all over the older girl’s hair. Gigi moved her hands down to help Crystal take the shirt she was wearing, having the two girls now be bare-chested in front of one another.

Crystal flipped their positions, lying Gigi down and holding herself on top of her as she slid down her neck all the way to her soft breast in a trail of kisses that made Gigi’s body get hotter by the moment. Crystal looked Gigi in the eyes as she rested her hand on the brim of her shorts, asking for permission to remove them. Gigi just nodded, having the older girl remove them in a second, exposing the white laced panties the brunette had chosen to wear.

“Have I told you that white really suits you?!” Crystal asked, biting her lip, making Gigi giggle and roll her eyes at her. “Are you really sure about this? We can stop if you want”

“Crystal, I’m sure, absolutely sure” The brunette whispered, pulling the girl into another passionate kiss.

Crystal started rubbing small circles over the fabric of the younger girl’s underwear, teasing her and pleasing her, both at the same time.

“You’re such a tease” Gigi told her with her eyes closed with pleasure.

“I’ve been told. You gotta tell me what you want, pretty girl, or else you won’t get it” She told her, applying some pressure over the girl’s clit.

“Fuck…I want you…Crys I want you” Gigi moaned.

“You want me to what?” She asked with a smirk.

“I want you to fuck me”

That being said, Crystal removed Gigi’s panties and moved herself down the girl’s body, placing small kisses until she reached the place Gigi wanted to be touched the most. Crystal recalled Gigi telling her that whenever she had had sex, she never got wet…this wasn’t the case, the girl was soaked. Crystal’s tongue played with the brunette’s folds, fucking her with her tongue as much as she could. She rubbed small circles around her clit and sucked it, making the younger girl breath heavily. Gigi had never experienced anything like that in her life. Never had a guy gone down on her, and having Crystal be the first person to do so sure had been the best choice to make. Crystal was a pro, she knew exactly how to make her feel good and what to do to make her moan as loud as she could. Thankfully her walls were soundproof or else the two would have woken up the whole neighborhood by now.

The sex got even better when out of a sudden, Crystal’s slender finger entered the brunette and Crystal went back to kissing her, making her taste herself in her lips. She was fast and merciless with her movements, making Gigi carve her manicured nails on the back of the shorter girl.

“Crys…I think I’m gonna cum” Gigi told her as Crystal increased the speed, adding a second finger. After a few moments, the girl came undone all over Crystal’s hand, moaning her name as loud as she could. “That…was…amazing!”

Crystal laid beside her and smiled, looking at her.

“I told you, girls always cum when they’re with me” She winked, making Gigi roll her eyes.

“Actually, you told me that whenever you were with a girl, the two of you always came” She teased, biting her lip “As far as I know, that didn’t happen…yet”

“To be fair, the moment I started… _you know_ …I almost came from pure excitement” Crystal admitted.

“Almost is not doing it, _babe_ ” Gigi smirked, adjusting herself on her bed. She was teasing Crystal, making sure she realized she was interested on giving back.

“And you want to do something about it?” Crystal asked, licking her lips.

“Yeah, something like that” She smirked once again, palming Crystal’s pierced breast and playing with it, especially her nipple, which made Crystal breath heavily.

“What do you have in mind then?” She smirked back.

_“Lots of things, it’s my turn now”_

There were no more words needed. The two girls continued their night exploring each other’s bodies, reaching their points more than once. Gigi got to try it all, and Crystal got to experience the best gift anyone had ever given her: _A night she would never forget._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm back :)   
> Lots of things in this chapter, it is a hot one ;) This is also a huge one, biggest one yet, to make it up for not posting in a long time. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I really like candy, usually I eat chocolate or gummies with my family. My favorite chocolate is probably twix or Bounty. 
> 
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite candy if you want more!!


	15. Hickye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, he's the aftermath of last night's events ;) 
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm considering starting drag soon. I love makeup and I've seen so many Queens, of all genders, that inspire me so much that I kind of want to give it a try. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates: @soft4crygi
> 
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!

The next morning, Gigi woke up with her head resting over Crystal’s chest. It was Friday and the two had classes to attend, but seeing the girl’s sleeping face made her want to skip school all together and just spend her day admiring her beauty. Her observer time was cut short by the shorter female moving a bit as she woke up.

“Good morning, princess” Crystal said, rubbing her eyes with one hand while embracing Gigi with the other arm. That made Gigi snuggle a bit closer to her, enjoying the moment and the affection.

“Good morning to you, bitch” She replied while biting her lip.

“Are you always such a delight in the morning?” Crystal joked, making Gigi giggle.

“I’ve been told I am” She replied with a smile, taking a moment before asking “So, was last night…good?”

“Good? Last night was amazing! However, I’m more curious to know what you thought” She told her, rubbing small circles over her back with the palm of her hand. Crystal held her breath as Gigi pretended to think about what her opinion on what they did together was

“Last night was…the best night I’ve ever had!” Gigi admitted, making Crystal breath, relieved. “Who knew Sex could be that fun” She blurted out, making Crystal laugh.

“I told you! You just hadn’t been with someone who knew what the fuck they were doing” She laughed even more.

“Getting cocky, are we Miss Methyd?” Gigi giggled.

“How can I not?! The prettiest girl in school just told me the best sex she has ever had was with me” She told her, earning herself a much-expected little slap on the arm.

“You’re unbelievable! Come on, we have to get ready for school” She told her, getting up. Crystal’s body immediately missed her warmth close to her, but it was already getting late and soon enough her aunt would be coming over to call them for breakfast. It would be hard to explain what the hell the two of them were doing, both naked, lying so close to each other. Not that she had any problem with it, Crystal’s family was well aware of her sexuality…it was Gigi’s who she worried about.

She observed for a few seconds as the tall, slim girl put on a matching set of lingerie, burgundy, which made her look just as sexy as she did the previous night. Damn, Crystal felt like a simp for that girl, the mere sight of her made her body tingle and her heart skip beats. If it wasn’t late already, she would just pull her close and go back to bed, spend her whole day in there, holding her close.

“I know I’m beautiful but you don’t have much time left to keep staring at me” Gigi mocked her, making her aware she knew she was staring. Crystal just rolled her eyes and got out of bed, going to put her underwear back on. As she stared at her clothes from the previous day, she realized something.

“Hey, Gee…I wore this yesterday…my friends are observant AF…they’re going to notice I’m wearing the same clothes” She told her, making Gigi look back at her. Gigi couldn’t help but bite her lip while looking at Crystal’s body wearing only her underwear. She was hot, tan and curvy, a goddess in her eyes. _Damn you, Crystal Methyd, if school wasn’t important, you’d be back in my bed in no time._

“I have comfy clothes I never wore to school. Go into my closet and pick something” She told her smiling. Crystal made her way inside the small division and came out with a purple hoodie with rainbow letters on it saying ‘good vibes only’ in her hand.

“Is this okay?” She asked. Gigi looked at her while putting on her white crop top on.

“Sure, no one has ever seen me with that” She told her and the two kept on getting dressed.

The two girls eventually had breakfast downstairs with Gigi’s mother and when the time came, ran upstairs back to Gigi’s room to grab their bags.

“Gilbert is going to take me to school so no one suspects a thing, okay?” Gigi tells her, grabbing her purse and binder.

“Sure” she told her, putting her backpack on.

“So, I guess I’ll see you there then” Gigi released a sad breath, because she didn’t want to part ways with her.

“Yeah” the two looked at each other and then at the ground. They stayed silent for a few seconds, until: “Gee, can I—”

“Yes!” Gigi replied, knowing exactly what Crystal was going to ask.

“Good!” and with that, she pulled her by the waist and placed a kiss over the younger girl’s full lips. Gigi immediately kissed back, putting her arms around her neck and pulling her closer. After a few seconds, they eventually had to break apart. Once they did, Gigi busted out laughing “Hey, why are you laughing?”

“You…You have my lip-gloss…all over your lips!!” She managed to get out, between all her laughing.

“HAHAHA, very funny Georgina” Crystal mocked her with a smile, trying to remove the makeup from her mouth.

“Here, let me help you” The brunette said, getting closer to her and delicately cleaning her lips with the tips of her fingers. As she did, Crystal couldn’t help but observe her beauty once again. Gigi Goode looked like an angel. She was sharp like a knife, but ethereal in the most peaceful way.

“You are heaven-sent Georgina Goode…a bitch, but heaven-sent!” She told her, making Gigi smile, peck her lips once more, clean it a bit and walk out of the room, pulling her by the hand.

The two eventually said their goodbyes at the mansion’s entrance and each went on their separate ways.

Crystal drove her way to school, trying her best to focus on her driving and not on her running thoughts about the previous night. The plastic paper around her freshly done tattoo reminded her of one of the greatest parts of her night, and the taste of Gigi’s lips from their last kiss, reminded her of all the memories they sealed under the blankets.

Once she arrived at the school’s parking lot, she was greeted by all her friends, holding a wrapped package.

“Good Morning Crystal” Jackie told her “We’ve been trying to contact you since last night, you haven’t replied to any of us”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I was…busy” she told them.

“Well, we’re sorry if it looked like we had forgotten your birthday yesterday. We were actually pretending so we could surprise you later that night with some shots and weed in Daya’s garage” Jan spoke.

“Yeah, but you were just unable to reach, so we definitively need to reschedule that” Widow stated.

“Damn, guys, I’m really sorry” Crystal told them. So, they didn’t forget after all. Part of her was a bit sad that they had gone to that work to surprise her, but she couldn’t deny that the night she had just had sounded a lot better than weed at Daya’s garage.

“It’s okay, here, we got you a present” Daya handed the package to her. The ginger girl ripped the wrapping, revealing a black and white One Direction hoodie.

“You guys, this is amazing, thank you so much” She said, holding back her tears. There was her crier side, creeping up on her. She went closer to her friends and hugged them all. The girls laughed at the image of Crystal holding back her tears and made a fun of her a bit, saying how she did pit the ‘Cry’ in ‘Crystal’.

“Hey, Crystal” Jackie noticed something.

“Yeah?”

“That hoodie isn’t yours” Jackie stated. _Fuck!_

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, that hoodie is definitively not yours” she told her again, making them all stare at her “I have never seen you wear that, besides, you never buy yourself Small sizes, always Mediums or Larges, depending on the length” Jackie stated. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

“I—”

“Who is that hoodie from?” Daegen asked, interrupting her before she could make up and excuse. They were all looking closely at the short girl expecting an answer. 

“I…It’s…I”

“Guys, you’re making her uncomfortable” Jan stated, observing Crystal’s obvious nervous state.

“It doesn’t take a genius to know exactly why this bitch is wearing someone else’s hoodie” Widow stated, making everyone look at her.

“It doesn’t?” Daya asked, the same question Crystal had in mind.

“Yup. It’s obvious this bitch went to some party last night, hooked up with some girl and came back today wearing her shirt because she probably slept at her place” Widow said. Crystal breathed out in relief.

“Damn it Widow, you got me!” Crystal pretended that had been what happened.

“Real question now: Was she hot?” Jan asked, making them all laugh.

“The hottest girl alive” Crystal replied truthfully.

“But like, bland hot like Gigi Goode or spicy hot like Jaida?” She asked.

“Gigi is not bland hot” Crystal let out, making them look at her “She’s the devil, but a hot one” She managed to escape.

“To me she’s more of a meh, probably because of that basic ‘popular cheerleader’ vibe. Now Jaida, Jaida is like a snake, sexy, slender and venomous…” Jan ranted, which Crystal ignored, she was too busy replaying in her mind everything she had experienced with the ‘bland’ devil, Gigi Goode.

“Last night must have been really fun” Daegen stated with a smirk, making Crystal look at her surprised.

“What? Why do you say that?” She asked nervous. Was Daegen so powerful she could now read thoughts too?

“Because you have a huge hickey on your neck” She pointed, placing her purple manicured nail on the mark over Crystal’s skin while laughing and going back to listening to Jan’s rant.

Crystal looked at it through the reflection of her phone and sighed. She quickly opened her texts and texted Gigi.

 **You left a hickey on my neck**  
received

She waited for her to reply, which eventually happened.

 **You left like 5 over my tits, so I guess we’re even**  
sent at 08:13

 **Yeah, well Daegen was the one who  
saw it**  
read

 **Nicky saw mine**  
sent at 08:14

Crystal got a bit jealous by the thought of someone else seeing Gigi’s breasts, even if that someone was Nicky.

 **How did Nicky see them?**  
read

 **Changing to our cheerleading uniforms, DUH!**  
sent at 08:14

 **But you don’t need to get jelly, I don’t plan on  
showing my titties to anyone other than you  
for a long time ;)**  
sent at 08:15

_Damn you, Gigi Goode!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, he's the aftermath of last night's events ;) 
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm considering starting drag soon. I love makeup and I've seen so many Queens, of all genders, that inspire me so much that I kind of want to give it a try. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates: @soft4crygi
> 
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!  
> Comment if you ever considered doing drag if you want more!!


	16. Lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little shorter, but some action is coming soon. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I make some of my own clothes and acessories. I just made a white and blue scrunchie for fun.
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!

After the night of Crystal’s birthday, the relationship between the two girls changed forever. There was no more passive-aggressive behavior between them, just love and care, even in front of their friends… _nah!_

“You should warn people before entering public spaces. With that ugly-ass outfit, you almost made me blind” Gigi said, as she fixed her makeup in the school bathroom, right next to Jaida and Dahlia.

“It’d be better if instead of blinding you, it made you grow a brain instead of the amount of sand and the little monkey you have living inside the vacant space between your ears” Crystal told her as she made her way to the sinks to wash her hands after painting in art class.

“A brain? Bitch, I’m 10 times smarter than you” She retorqued.

“10 times smarter than me?!” Crystal looked at her, with a fake confused expression on her face “And you let that much dumb shit come out of your mouth?! Damn, I would have never guessed!” She smirked, walking out of the bathroom but not without winking one time at the brunette while her two friends weren’t looking.

Okay, so things were no different when the two were in public. However, that was not the case when it was just the two of them. Gigi and Crystal had become friends with benefits. Yes, friends. That’s the hardest part to believe. But they did, and things were going great. There was no settled agreement on the new nature of their relationship. Things just started progressing until they realized what they were. It was one time, in Gigi’s room, after the two had finished having sex that the conversation took place.

“You know…If you told me, a month ago, that I would be lying in my bed after having sex with you, of all people, YOU, I would have laughed at your face, dropped a Frappuccino on your head and walked away” Gigi told her while playing with Crystal’s hand. Their fingers were intwined and Gigi was giving them the largest amount of her focus.

“If you would have told that to me, I would have replied that it would only be possible if you were wearing a fucking gag, for you never shut up” Crystal laughed, earning herself one of Gigi’s typical soft slaps, this time on her belly “It’s crazy how people can go from people you hate to people you actually care about”

“Aww, Crys, you care about me? That’s so sweet” Gigi mocked her, turning on herself to lay with her belly down, reaching to pull Crystal’s soft cheeks. Crystal pretended she was going to bite in hands for her to stop and the two giggled.

“No, but for real though. You’ve become one of my friends, and that is just…” She took a moment and a deep breath “…fucking weird” Crystal admitted, laughing her ass off with Gigi.

“Who would have thought I would be friends with a lame-ass-bitch like you” Gigi told her, the two laughing like two idiots.

“But let’s be real here…this is not something normal friends do” Crystal stated, pointing at the two, obviously meaning their sexual encounters “I’d never do this with Daya, Jan, Daegen, Jackie or Widow”

“Yeah, well, you obviously know I don’t do this with any of my friends either…so we’re like…friends with benefits?” Gigi asked, playing with a bit of Crystal’s hair.

“I guess we are…” Crystal smiled “…with benefits it is” she said, before placing a peck on the girl’s lips, followed by one on her forehead. Gigi giggled a bit and lied back facing up again. After a few moments, she decided it was time for her to tell Crystal that had been on her mind for a while.

“I have something to tell you…something I realized thanks to you…” she started with her tone heavier.

“You sound serious, is everything okay?” Crystal immediately got worried.

“Everything’s fine, I just need to get this off my chest and you’re the only person to who it feels right telling. Here it goes:” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, nodded, opened her eyes again and got herself ready to tell her what was on her mind. “I think you were right about me being a lesbian”

That took Crystal by surprise a little bit. Sure, she had joked about it before, but she always thought that maybe Gigi was bi or something, and the reason sex had been bad with her exes was because they were simply sad examples of the male specimen.

“You’re a lesbian?”

“I think so. It all makes sense now. I never had any feelings for any guy, not even the ones I have been with, I never felt sexually attracted to any of them, and the only person who has made my flows…run…has been you, a GIRL. Besides, there was this one girl in the past towards whom I started having some sort of feelings, but she got with someone, so I suppressed those feelings inside. Now that I think about it, it makes the most sense” She admitted it all, obviously hiding the fact that said girl had been Crystal. Crystal took it all in for a moment and proceeded to petting Gigi’s head.

“So that means you’re just like me, a Dyke” She joked, to lighten the mood, to which Gigi rolled her eyes, smiling and slapped her softly once again.

“Yeah, right. But, unlike you, I’m not ready to be out and proud. I have a reputation to hold and I don’t know how any of the people in my life would react” She tells her, biting her lip. Crystal observed her closely. She knew that fear, she understood it. She had been there before and she wanted to provide Gigi the very thing she hadn’t been provided, a friendly shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell anyone. And you can trust me, I know how you feel, I’ve been there. You can keep it to yourself for as long as you want, it’s your call” She smiled before moving over Gigi, topping her with a smirk on her lips “Besides, while you don’t tell anyone and you’re still interested, I get to have you all to myself” She said, proceeding to tickle Gigi and kiss her lips.

“You’re such an idiot” Gigi replied, giggling from the tickles before kissing Crystal back.

The relationship between the two sure had changed, a lot for the matter, for now, whenever the two could, they would find themselves wrapped around each other, away from everyone else they knew.

There was this one time when Gigi was trying her hardest to focus on the Advanced Calculus class that she was having with Mrs. Braxton. Well, that was a lie, she was actually sexting Crystal in the back of the room. Crystal was missing her own class and probably smoking weed in the parking lot, so Gigi thought it would be fun to snap her one of the pics she had taken the night before, wearing only her pastel green bra and panties.

 **Are you trying to give me a heart attack?  
** sent at 14:45

 **I don’t know what you’re talking about,  
Crys, I just wanted your opinion on the   
color. Pretty, hun?**  
read

 **Pretty? The only thing I find pretty is you  
begging for me to keep sliding my hands  
between your thighs**  
sent at 14:45

 **Yeah, well now would be a good time for  
you to do that, for the mere thought of   
that has made me a little wet ;)**   
read

 **Art room’s bathroom. NOW!  
** Sent at 14: 46

After Gigi claimed to not be feeling well and got out of class, she made her way to meet the Latina in the middle booth of the bathroom she asked her too. In no time, the older female was kissing her with one hand under her skirt and the other on her chest. They had their fun for a while, trying to control their moans as best as they could, until they found themselves forced to stop by the sound of someone opening the door.

“…so I saw Nicky and that guy Jonas from the Baseball team, the one who’s cousins with that girl, Tyra…yeah, the one with the big hair and small ass…exactly, well, the two were acting very cozy with each other after his practice…I KNOW, Isn’t it like, one of Gigi’s rules that cheerleaders don’t date Baseball players, only Football players?!...Right, so she is obviously breaking her rules…whatever, just don’t tell anyone you heard this from me…oh and that girl Kimora, she…” It was Brita. The girl was known for talking about everyone’s business and being a big blabber mouth, and here was a prime example.

Crystal covered Gigi’s mouth with her free hand and, to tease her, continued to touch her down there. Gigi wanted to curse her for that, but she had to admit that the thought of possibly getting caught excited her even more. Brita eventually walked out of the bathroom and the two were able to finish their business, but that was a fun experience they would never forget.

They shared many examples of amazing sexual encounters like that. There was one time they skipped class and went to Gigi’s house to fuck, ALL DAY LONG! They told Gigi’s mom that they had been dismissed that day, a lie totally worth telling. And there was also a fun afternoon they shared in the back of Crystal’s van, where they not only came hard, but also found one of Daya’s lost Insulin drinks. Things with the two were never boring and they enjoyed each other’s company besides the sex. They were a good match, only the kind of match people were not ready for.

To Gigi, having Crystal like this was more than enough. It was perfect. It FELT perfect. She had her as her friend, as more, as hers, and she could have it all, her reputation, her friends, her family unaware, and her girl.

_But to Crystal, things were a bit bittersweet…and she was trying her best to realize why, inside her pretty little head, before she let it all hang out…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little shorter, but some action is coming soon. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I make some of my own clothes and acessories. I just made a white and blue scrunchie for fun.
> 
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!  
> Comment if you want more!!


	17. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been on my mind since I started writing this story. You get to see a bit more into Crystal's life!!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOMETHING YOU GUYS REALLY WANT!!
> 
> Fun Fact: I live and breath for my art, being it when I'm dancing, singing, making clothes or writing for you guys. And when people compliment it, my self-doubt starts getting a little smaller.
> 
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!

The two girls had made great advances on their project (between all of their make-out sessions) and there was only a handful of details to finish looking at. Since Gigi’s house was being used for one of her parent’s monthly parties, the two girls decided it would be for the best to finish the last details at Crystal’s house. Her father had insisted for her to be present, it being a great social event and the presence of his beautiful daughter causing an impact on the world of movies. Maybe one of them could take some interest in her and make her one of his actresses…but that was not something Gigi wanted to pursue, especially knowing that most of the actresses her father’s director friends made only succeeded once they were underneath the men that gave them their career. So, she gracefully declined, stating that at the moment her school work was the priority. Her father obviously wasn’t happy, but she was grateful for her mother, who told him their daughter was right and allowed her to miss the event.

Gigi had never been to Crystal’s house. Sure, she remembered telling the girl she was not interested in knowing where she lived, but that was before she started getting to know her even better and way before the things between them started to blossom. A part of her always wanted to know where Crystal came from, and since she couldn’t go to Missouri, the next best thing was her house here in LA. She wanted to know it Crystal’s parents were like her, colorful and a little bit crazy, she wanted to see if her room was just as she had imagined it and she was a lot interested in knowing if they were in fact okay with who their daughter really was, that part coming from her personal fear of not being accepted by her parents.

So, on that day, Gigi wore a floral yellow dress with a white sweater over it and a pair of her white pumps and made sure she looked beautiful enough to meet Crystal’s family. Crystal picked her up on her van, wearing jean shorts, a pair of mirrored glasses, some orange vans and a yellow floral shirt, unbuttoned at the top, that kind of matched Gigi’s dress pattern. The two laughed a bit about it and after leaving Gigi’s neighborhood, pecked each other on the lips like a couple. Anyone who saw that would consider it a romantical gesture, but to the two, if had become like a second nature, they were used to it, and it kind of went well with the true nature of their relationship.

“Okay, so, little heads up about my family before we get there” Crystal started, to which Gigi paid her full attention “My brother is 13, he’s in middle school and he’s going through one of those rebellious phases where he thinks he’s grown enough now, wants to go out at night, hits on older girls and thinks he’s going to be famous by going on a dumb reality show” That made Gigi giggle. “If he hits on you, tell him you know about Mr. Pinky, he’ll leave you alone”

“Who’s Mr. Pinky?” Gigi asked, curiously with a smile.

“A stuffed pink elephant he still sleeps with” Crystal told her. “Then there’s my mom. As a Mexican mother, she’s going to ask you if you’re hungry like, 6 times, just while you’re making your way inside towards the living room. If your hungry, feel free to accept anything, but if you’re not, just say you’ll take a glass of water. That’ll make her happy” She explained further.

“And your father?” Gigi bit her lips as she asked. Crystal had talked about her family some times but never mentioned her father to her. Crystal’s smile faded a little bit with the question.

“He…He’s sick, so he just sits on his armchair all day because movement is something that has been kind-of interdicted. But he’s a really nice person, super caring and funny, so if you don’t mind, could you go greet him once we get there? I told him about you, and he really wants to meet you.” Crystal asked in the sincerest voice Gigi had ever heard. There were lots of emotions inside Gigi. One of them being the softness growing over Crystal, due to the caring, lovable way she spoke about her dad. She really cared a lot about him and it showed. And then, there were the butterflies. The butterflies that rumbled all the way inside Gigi’s stomach and chest, just by knowing Crystal had taken her time to talk about her to someone like her father, one of the crucial figures in her life.

Gigi smiled softly and nodded to the girl, assuring her she would do as she asked. Crystal smiled too and went back to telling her about the place her family lived at. After a good 5-minute drive, the two eventually arrived at Crystal’s neighborhood, a place that sure looked homier that Gigi’s. There were children playing on the sides of the sidewalk, with little cars, doll houses and soap bubbles. It felt warm and fun, something Gigi missed from her own childhood back in Illinois. The van eventually came to stop in front of a beautiful light blue house, way smaller than Gigi’s, but in the girl’s opinion, way more stunning.

“We’re here” Crystal told her. Gigi took a deep breath as Crystal got out of the vehicle and went all the way around to open the door for her. Gigi took her hand in help to get out and the two were soon walking inside Crystal’s house.

“Crysy, honey, is that you?” Gigi heard a voice coming from the kitchen and soon, a woman that looked very much like Crystal, only slightly older, came rushing to the door.

“Yeah mom, we’re here” Crystal replied as she closed the door behind them.

“You must be Gigi” She went in for a hug, which Gigi retributed happily “Is it Georgina or Gigi, which one do you prefer?”

“Gigi’s fine” She smiled at the lady.

“Good. You see, I needed to ask because this dummie over here” she pointed at Crystal jokingly “used to complain so much about how the two of you got along and called you Georgina at all times, but lately she’s been calling you Gigi, like a normal human being, and she’s been complimenting you a lot, so it’s easy to see how I needed to know which to call you and—"

“Okay mom, she’s Gigi, she’s here and we need to work on our project” Crystal cute her mom off.

“Right, right” The woman said “Oh, Gigi, are you hungry? Can I get you anything? We have some amazing cheese and beef empanadas, some donuts in the pantry, whatever you want darling, make sure you feel at home!”

“I’m good Mrs. Methyd, thank you” She then remembered what Crystal had told her “I will, however accept a glass of water, being that it is such a warm day outside”

“I’ll go get you one then, darling” And with that, the petite smiling woman went to the kitchen to grab the glass of water.

The two girls headed for the living room and that is where Gigi met Crystal’s father. The man looked really casual, wearing a red vest shirt and watching an animal show on tv. He was smiling and that warmed Gigi’s heart a lot.

“Hey, Dad, we’re here” Crystal said, getting the man’s attention, who took a look at his daughter before fixing his eyes on the taller girl, smiling “This is Gigi”

“Gigi Goode, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you” He said in the sweetest possible way.

“Thank you, Mr. Methyd, the pleasure is all mine” She replied.

“You were totally right, Crysy, she is a beauty” The man said, making Gigi giggle and Crystal blush “You sure know how to pick them”

“DAD!” Crystal whined.

“Hahaha, she knows I’m just messing with her” He said smiling “Make sure you feel at home here, Gigi. If you need anything, make sure to call any one of them. And if you want to have a fun conversation, you can come to me” He joked, making Gigi smile.

“I sure will” She replied.

“You girls have work to do, go ahead, I’ll keep watching the life of the Blue Whale here” He pointed to the TV. The two girls told him ‘bye’ and made their way upstairs towards Crystal’s room. On the way, Crystal’s mom gave Gigi her glass of water and wished them good luck on their work, before going to the living room to sit next to Crystal’s father.

On their way towards Crystal’s room, Crystal stopped on her tracks and made Gigi stop as well.

“I need to check if my room is…decent. Do you mind waiting here for a second?” She asked the girl with a soft side smile.

“Trying to make a good impression, _Crysy_?” Gigi smirked, joking with the nickname her family used for her.

“On you? Baby, I already made that. If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have moaned my name so loud the other day in my van” She half-whispered with a smirk, making Gigi blush, roll her eyes, slap her arm softly and tell her to go, for she would wait there.

A few moments after Crystal had gone inside her room, a voice behind Gigi was head.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Gigi Goode, my sister’s former nemesis and current crush” Gigi turned around to face a 13-year-old boy. He looked a lot like Crystal and was dressed like most of the jocks at their school usually did. She took note of the last part of what he had said.

“You must be Crystal’s little brother” She smiled.

“And you must be her future girlfriend” He smirked, making Gigi blush.

“No, we’re just friends” She tells him. Not a lie, but not exactly true.

“Hmmhmm, let’s pretend I believe that” He put on a flirty expression and went closer to her…which was really funny because he could barely reach Gigi’s shoulder “You’re so beautiful, 10 out of 10 for sure. Maybe you should consider, rather than going for my old sister, trying out a younger model. I can treat you like a princess, just let me be your prince” He attempted to flirt with her, which Gigi found hilariously cute. She knew exactly what to reply to that.

“And what would my brave prince be riding, his pink elephant, Mr. Pinky?!” She joked, which made him lose all of his game.

“Damn, Crystal told you?!” He complained.

“Yup!”

“One day, my sister is going to need to control her friends, for they will be all head over heels for me” He stated, heading towards his room “You must be a good one, Gigi Goode” he suddenly blurted out from him bedroom door.

“What?” That took her off guard.

“Crystal has been talking about you for years, bad or good, and that shows that she really likes you” He told her, before going inside his room and closing the door.

Gigi took that it. Could Crystal actually like her?! Was it more than just sex to her too?! She knew they had a spark and she knew she crushed on Crystal since they were kids, but could it be mutual?!

Gigi was pulled out of her own thought by the opening of Crystal’s room.

“Come in” She heard Crystal say from inside the room. She took this as a wake-up call to get her head out of the clouds and just go do what she was there to do.

The moment Gigi walked into Crystal’s room, she realized it was somewhat like she expected it to be. Her bed sheets were colorful, with leafy patterns, while there were two white pillows and some colorful stuffed animals over them. She had a lot of things over her desk and even more over her closet. Her walls were painted light orange, almost pastel, and the thing that got the most of Gigi’s attention was what was hanged up on them. Covering almost everything one of them were thousands of paintings and drawings. Obviously, that’s just a saying, meaning there were a lot of them, but you get that. From magical beings to landscapes, from animals to beautiful girls, Gigi had never seen so many masterpieces together.

“You draw” Was what she was able to say, mesmerized.

“Yeah” Crystal replied from her bed, where she was lying belly down “I also paint”

“Like, I knew you were great at Art but I never thought this was something you did on your free time” Gigi stated, going to where she was and sitting next to her.

“What, you thought all I did was get stoned and watch TV for fun?!” She joked. Gigi didn’t want to agree with that, but that sounded a lot like the image she used to have of Crystal.

“You want to pursuit this?” She asked curious.

“Well…I kind of want to go to college for art, so…I guess!” She giggled.

“You should. You’re really good” Gigi complimented her, not taking her eyes from the drawings on the walls. There were some in particular that got her attention. They were all of the same girl, but in different positions, never revealing her full face. This mysterious girl was Crystal’s muse for sure.

“Art is everything to me. My art means something, and it fills my heart knowing that you actually like it” She stated “Art College is the reason I couldn’t fail Mrs. Visage’s Class, you know?!” She told her, smiling softly “If I want to attend, I need to finish high school. If it wasn’t for that, I would have accepted your proposition to miss it months ago” She recalled.

“And if you had done that, we wouldn’t have gotten close” Gigi stated, looking Crystal in the eyes. The two smiled at each other.

“Yup. I wouldn’t have saved you the day you found out that Adam cheated on you” Crystal said.

“And you also wouldn’t have broken his nose” Gigi stated, making Crystal’s eyes widen.

“You knew about that?” She asked.

“Yeah. Jaida called me the following night and told me about it” She explained. She recalled how she had been a bitch to Crystal, how the two were not on the level they were now but were kind-of friends “I was mean and we weren’t that close, but you still broke his nose for me”

“And I’d do it again” Crystal stated, making Gigi blush “You are a ruthless demon sometimes, but there is not much I wouldn’t do for you” that made her heart skip a beat.

_“For some reason, I can say the same for myself. Crystal Methyd, you’re just something else!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been on my mind since I started writing this story. You get to see a bit more into Crystal's life!!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOMETHING YOU GUYS REALLY WANT!!
> 
> Fun Fact: I live and breath for my art, being it when I'm dancing, singing, making clothes or writing for you guys. And when people compliment it, my self-doubt starts getting a little smaller.
> 
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!  
> If you have an artsy hobbie comment it down!!


	18. "You Dipshit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, You are not ready for this. 
> 
> WARNING: LOT'S OF EMOTIONS AHEAD!!!!
> 
> Fun Fact: This being pride month and me being very comfortable with my sexuality, I'm telling you all I'm a Pansexual Girl. I don't fall in love with genders, I fall in love with people!! HAPPY PRIDE MY LOVES!!! 
> 
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!

With their project finished, Gigi and Crystal were able to pull off an ‘A’ Grade paper and presentation, and they both couldn’t be happier with it. It was a good week for them…in terms of school.

However, Crystal was not having that good of a time in the past few days…and it was all due to her ‘stupid feelings’ and her relationship with Gigi Goode.

Although things between them had only began 2 or 3 weeks prior, Crystal’s feelings for the girl had been there before. She had always found Gigi to be the most beautiful human being she knew, from the moment she met her and even while they couldn’t stand each other. And when they did start to get along, Crystal’s crush on her became more apparent as time went by. She didn’t just like her for her looks, pretty hair and amazing body. Gigi was funny, kind of dorky, a little bitchy but in a fun, flirty way, and also really sweet and cute when she wanted to be. The Latina had it hard for her, and knew that despite their actions being mostly sexual, there was something else between them.

What started with random make-out sessions under the bleachers became hand-holding breaks while they cuddled and listened to each other’s problems. What began with exploring every inch of Gigi’s body on her bed, turned into random dinners, sleepovers, movie-nights. When Crystal got sick, one time, Gigi came over and spent the night at her place just so she could take care of her and be close. And when Gigi was stressed about an exam, one day, Crystal went over to help her relax, play with her hair while she studied and even ask her questions to help her get prepared. They were more than just ‘fuck-buddies’, much more than just ‘friends with benefits’. There were feelings involved…but while Crystal was trying to decide what to do with hers, all she saw was Gigi ignoring her own and pretend they weren’t there.

It started with the little things.

One night, as they laid on Gigi’s bed, the brunette was taking one of those ‘answer these 15 questions and we’ll tell you which celebrity you should marry’ quizzes for fun. While doing so, two questions popped up, one after the other, and they made Crystal’s heart cry a little.

“Are you in a relationship right now?” Gigi read it out loud, looked at Crystal, smiled and answered the quiz “No. Next one: Do you like anyone?” That caught Crystal’s attention even more “Also no!”

But she knew that wasn’t true.

Or maybe it was…

Maybe Crystal was all wrong about this.

Gigi didn’t like her like that. She never did, and Crystal had just read too much where there wasn’t anything to read in the first place. Maybe, to Gigi, Crystal was her experimental person. The girl she was trying all her fantasies with, the girl she was exploring her sexuality with, like a beta test before she left her for the real thing. That was even worse.

It was too late for her and her ‘stupid’ heart to back away. She was already too invested on her feelings for the brunette. She knew she liked her too much, even too much for her own good, and to think there was a possibility that she was trapped in one of those ‘lesbian in love with a former “straight girl”’ situations made her want to throw her whole self into the trash bin and just wait there for pick out on Thursday.

Crystal wanted to do things right.

She wanted to tell Gigi how she felt, maybe over dinner and a movie, and ask her to be her girlfriend, even if in secret. She didn’t care about that. She knew Gigi wasn’t ready to come out and she was totally okay with that, for she respected her too much.

But the fear of being in one of those situations, where she was just the tester on Gigi’s lifetime of experiencing with girls, the demo version of the romance, made her unsure if she really wanted to go that way.

Her response came sooner than she expected when Gigi started treating her worse by the day when they were in front of her friends.

**“Hide yourselves ladies, she’s here to touch your lady parts and convert you into heathens”**

**“I had a really good breakfast today, but after looking at you, I think I’m gonna go to the bathroom and throw up”**

**“Can’t you just get the fuck out of my face?!”**

**“Fucking Dyke in the building, I’m gonna run before she tries to get with me and ends up eating her own shitty clothes”**

**“Nobody really likes you, Bozo, fuck off!”**

These were just examples of how the things had escalated. Sure, she always responded to them, and when telling Gigi some of those things really hurt her, Gigi would apologize and tell her she was only saying them to prevent people from finding out about them.

Them…

By ‘them’, Gigi meant the fact that she was engaging on sexual relationships with her, trying everything she wanted to try with a girl. By ‘them’, Gigi meant the secret that she was actually as gay as she was and that Crystal had been the first girl she had ever been with. By ‘them’, Gigi meant her secret.

Crystal understood…until she got to her breaking point.

Crystal took Gigi to a party on an LGBTQIA+ bar. They had fun dancing, drinking with Crystal’s fake ID, and chatting with other people. The Latina had almost forgotten all these things that had been running around her head…until she saw Gigi giggling while being hit on by some biker chick. It made Crystal sick to her stomach. It made her heart crack and it made her mad. She soon told the girl she was feeling tired and wanted to go back home, for it was already late. They left the club fast enough so there was no possibility for the other chick to ask for the brunette’s number and in less than 20 minutes, the two were back in Crystal’s room. During the whole ride, Gigi kept telling her how much she enjoyed her night at the club, how fun it had all been and how much she wanted to go again someday, while Crystal just nodded, eyes never leaving the road, and only 1-word responses being given. Once they arrived, Gigi sat over Crystal’s bed and took her boots off.

Gigi was going to spend the night with her, so there was no way Crystal could cry herself to sleep, despite all her emotions, it just wasn’t an option.

“I’m gonna go change in the bathroom” Gigi told her. Usually Crystal would give her a cutesy reply like ‘you can change right here so I get to keep my eyes on you’, but she just didn’t have it in her in that moment. The thought of being an experiment to Gigi was consuming her from the inside, blocking any possibility of a positive reaction. And so, with a heavy mind, she took off her makeup and put on her pajamas.

Gigi eventually came out, wearing her cute glasses, a black shirt and her pink panties. Crystal was well aware where Gigi was hopping things would go to, now that they were alone in her room, but she wasn’t feeling it. Not after these past few days, not after tonight, and not after her realization.

Gigi lied down in bed, right beside her, and started to play with the tips of her hair. With just the light of Crystal’s nightstand lamp, Gigi looked beautiful. But who was the shirt girl kidding?! To her, the younger girl always looked beautiful, no matter where she was, how she was and what she was wearing. She was a simp for Gigi Goode, as people nowadays would call her, and she was well aware of that.

But the sadness was too much. The fear too. She feared Gigi would leave her someday for some better-looking girl with whom she had more in common. It terrified her, all because she was hopelessly in love with her, so backing away while she still could, was the best option for her. Not that it would matter much, but at least she could save herself from an even worse heart break.

“You’re looking cute tonight” the words came out of Gigi’s lips, waking Crystal up from the endless loop of romantic despair that was going inside her head.

“Thank you” Was all she could reply.

“So…do you wanna do something more…intimate?” Gigi asked with a little cute smirk, moving closer to her and aiming to kiss her neck. Crystal moved a bit, making it impossible for the kiss to happen.

“I’m not in the mood today Gee, let’s just go to sleep please” And before the brunette could say anything else, the Latina turned off her lamp and turned her back on Gigi “Good night” She bit her lip hard after doing that. Being cold towards Gigi hurt her now. It wasn’t like before, it pained her to be like this, but she had to at least try to save herself.

“What? Why?” Gigi asked. Crystal didn’t answer. She started to feel warm tears forming under her eyes “Crys?” Gigi called her. She still couldn’t reply. The tears were now furiously running down her face and she was biting her lip harder to hold the chokes and sniffs. “Can you answer me please?” She asked once again. This time, Crystal wasn’t able to hold it, and one of her sniffs was heard. Gigi immediately caught it. “Are you crying?”

With no response from the girl, Gigi got up to turn the light on and walked all the way around the bed, to face a full-on crying Crystal. She immediately took action, pulling the girl up and hugging her in her arms. Crystal held on to her like her life depended on it, for in that moment, it felt like it did. After staying like this for a while, the girl eventually calmed down, and Gigi was able to ask her:

“What’s wrong?”

Crystal gathered up all her courage, especially after the moment they just shared, took a deep breath, and decided it was for the best to do this now.

“I can’t do this anymore”

“What? What can’t you do anymore?”

“Us”

Those words stung in Gigi’s heart. Was Crystal really breaking up everything they had?!

“Us? As in… _Us_ us?” She asked to confirm, to which Crystal replied with a nod. “I don’t understand. Was it something I did? Am I not good enough? Is it because I’m new at all of this? Talk to me Crystal, I don’t get it” Gigi asked nervous. Her own tears starting to form. As soon as Crystal saw them there, under Gigi’s beautiful eyes, she felt like punching herself in the stomach, but there was nothing she could do, she was doing something for herself for a change.

“It’s not because of something you did, it’s because of this relationship itself. It hurt like a bitch seeing my first real crush leaving me because I’m gay, and it hurts even more seeing her only use me as a sexual toy, to explore her own sexuality when I actually think about her in a further way. I have feelings, Gee, strong ones, for you, and you’re hurting them” She finally let it out. Gigi took it all in, but didn’t allow herself to go down, and instead of crying, she got a little mad.

“Who said I’m only using you to explore my sexuality?” She asked, angrily.

“Well, aren’t you?” Crystal replied, just as angry.

“No!”

“Then why are you fucking me then?”

“Because I fucking like you, you dipshit!” She finally admitted, making Crystal’s eyes widen.

“You…You what?”

“You heard me!” Gigi pouted, cutely but mad. Crystal took a few moments to take it all in.

“Why didn’t you tell me, then?” She asked. That would have saved her a lot of braincells, burned by the thought of Gigi using her.

“You never told me either!” Gigi pointed out.

“Yeah, well…that’s because I’m…I…fine, you’re right!” Crystal pouted too.

“I know I’m right!” She put her tongue out, still a pout on her cute little face, which Crystal loved.

“But you treated me so badly in public and you even let that girl flirt with you tonight” Crystal pointed out.

“I treated you like that to hide our secret, because I’m not ready to come out and I thought you’d be ashamed if people knew you were having sex with me” She explained “I needed to make it believable” She added “And about the girl, I only let her because I didn’t know you liked me like that and I was trying to make you a little jealous. I can see that it worked”.

“Oh, shut up” Crystal told her “And you really had no idea I like you?”

“I wasn’t sure of it. Yeah, your brother pointed it out the other day, but I though he was wrong because I imagined YOU, of all people, would tell me if you did like me. I guess I was fucking wrong then” Gigi stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I guess you fucking were!” Crystal agreed, crossing her arms over her chest as well “What do we do now?”

“Now?! I’ll tell you what we do now” Gigi started, a now fake-mad voice “Now you hold me into your arms and ask me to be your girlfriend before I fucking smack you with one of your stuffed titties” She pointed at the crazy plushies Crystal actually owned. “And then, tomorrow, you take me to Taco Bell, like usual, and we have Freezes to celebrate. Was I clear?”

“Bossy Bottom, I like it. Yes mam!” Crystal joked, cleaning her tears and pulling Gigi into her chest, lying back while holding her. Gigi held her close, taking it all in and giggled. They held onto each other for a while, Crystal petting Gigi’s hair softly and Gigi playing with Crystal’s hair tips as well, until Crystal’s soft voice came out.

“Hey Gee?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

_“Yes Crystal, I’d like that”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, You are not ready for this. 
> 
> WARNING: LOT'S OF EMOTIONS AHEAD!!!!
> 
> HAHA, I KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR THAT!! YOU'RE WELCOME!!
> 
> Fun Fact: This being pride month and me being very comfortable with my sexuality, I'm telling you all I'm a Pansexual Girl. I don't fall in love with genders, I fall in love with people!! HAPPY PRIDE MY LOVES!!! 
> 
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!  
> Comment whatever you want if you want more!!


	19. Gianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update a day keeps the unhappiness away!!!  
> Hope you like this one!! A little funky and cheesy!!
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm rooting for Miz Cracker, Shea and Jujubee for All Stars 5.
> 
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!

The day Crystal and Gigi started dating was the day the ginger haired girl felt like she could breath again. It was like a weight had been lifted from her small shoulders, and like the sun had started to shine bright again on the cloudy mess that had been her mind the past days. She made sure to do what Gigi had told her. She took her to Taco Bell to celebrate and got her favorite flavor Freeze to keep her girl happy. They were on cloud 9.

“So, you had a crush on me before?” Gigi asked as the two laid on the brunette’s bed, one night “Like, when we were 13/14-year-olds?”

“Yup, from the moment I met you and got to look at that pretty face, I knew I’d be smitten” Crystal told her, petting her hair as she sat beside her.

“It took me forever to realize it, but I too had a crush on you back then” Gigi admitted, making Crystal smile at her, a bit shocked.

“You did?”

“Yeah. But you started dating that girl, Lux was it?! Never gave me a chance to figure out my feelings. Those feeling, of jealousy because of you, were actually the reason why I stopped being your friend, not because you were Gay” Gigi finally explained.

“I’m sorry” Crystal giggled “I thought you were straight” Gigi slapped her arm, as usual, giggling too. “But I’m kind of glad we never had anything back then”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We weren’t mature enough” She explained.

“Oh, and we are now?!” Gigi joked “Are you aware that half an hour ago we were watching SpongeBob?”

“SpongeBob has no age, Bitch!!!” Crystal hit her with a pillow and the two busted out laughing.

Things between the two were really good. It felt nice to be together. It felt safe. It felt…right!

Sure, they had to hide their love away, but hey, it was totally worth it. As a new couple, the two girls found themselves wanting to spend even more time together than before. It was like a second nature to them. They felt like those newly-wed couples on a honeymoon, unable to do activities separately. It was due to this need that Gigi opened up to Crystal about her plans for the future.

They were at Crystal’s house, in her room, Gigi laying over the soft cushions on the Latina’s bed while the ginger-head was tracing on a huge canvas with her pencil, what seemed to be a new masterpiece. It was a portrait of that mysterious girl, this time facing forward. Gigi really wanted to know who that girl was. Had it been someone from Crystal’s past or was she a product of her girlfriend’s mind?! Without color and little to no detail, it was hard for her to tell. And from the other drawings, she could never see her full face. She saw her left eye on one, her full lips on another, but never a full-glace at her face. Whoever that girl was, she was beautiful…or maybe it was Crystal that made her beautiful, like she did with everything she saw and touched.

“Wanna know what I plan to do after school?” Gigi asked her.

“I’ve always been quite interested in finding that out. You can do anything, you being so smart” Crystal complimented her, not taking her eyes from her giant canvas.

“I’m gonna go to fashion school” She told her. Crystal turned to look at her surprised.

“Really?” She asked, smiling.

“Yeah. I love clothes, and I’ve always wanted to be a designer” Gigi told her, covering herself in the titty plushies that were scattered all over the bed, playing with them “My father was not very fond of that. He wanted me to be an actress”

“Makes sense. But your mother is a fashion designer, right?” Crystal asked as she added more details into her art.

“Yeah. I’m kind of following on her footsteps. He was only okay with it after I promised I’d design some of the costumes for his movies for free” Gigi giggled, making the girl giggle too.

“You’re gonna make an amazing designer Gee, I know it” Crystal said, stepping away from the canvas and going over to her bed to peck her on the lips.

“I know” Gigi squeaked “and if I ever need inspiration, I can just look at my girlfriend’s art, because she’s going to be the most amazing artist that ever lived”

Everything to them felt like it fit in place, despite the ‘having to hide it’ part. But not everything was as easy as it seemed. With the need to be together and the willingness to open up, the girls were now faced with new and more common challenges in keeping it on the low. Challenges that required, most of the time, for them to lie to their own friends.

It was a typical Thursday. Crystal was skipping class, smoking weed with her friends and drawing little doodles on her notebooks while texting Gigi from time to time. The girl was having Advanced Biology or something like that, so she had to focus a little harder than usual, but she still managed to text her girlfriend from time to time.

The Latina guessed she didn’t notice her own doings because soon enough, Daegen was calling her out for something.

“Can you explain to us who the hell are you texting that is making your panties pop that hard?” She asked her, with a smirk on her lips. All of her friends were looking at her curious.

“What? What do you mean?” She asked nervous

“I mean, who the hell are you texting you that is making you smile like an idiot whenever you look at your phone?” Daegen asked. As Crystal panicked, the pink-haired girl was able to grab her phone from her. “Look at this ‘I miss you so much babe’” Daegen read out the last text from Gigi.

In that moment, Crystal was thankful that she had changed Gigi’s contact name to ‘G’ and a little heart. She was able to snatch back her phone and held it close to her chest.

“Someone’s got a Giiiirlfriend” Daya mocked her.

“Fine, I do” Crystal admitted. She had to think quick of some lie to tell them, even if it meant creating a fake girlfriend to protect Gigi.

“So…who’s she?” Jan asked.

“Her name is Gianna, I met her at the club one night and we just…clicked” She explained. Gianna?! Good move Crystal.

“Gianna? Sounds…” Please don’t say fishy! Please don’t say fishy! Please don’t say fishy! “…cute!” Daegen declared. “Is she cool though?”

“You can say she’s a pretty fun girl” Crystal smiled.

And so, the ‘Gianna lie’ started there. But that wasn’t the end of it.

Crystal told everything to Gigi that night during a facetime call, and the brunette cracked up.

“So…Gianna? Is she cute?” Gigi asked her, smirking.

“The cutest. I usually call her Gee” Crystal replied with a smile, covering her eyes with her hand.

“Sound like you really like her” Gigi smiled.

“Meh, I’m only with her because she pays for my food at Taco Bell and lets me steal her Sweaters and Makeup Wipes” Crystal joked.

“Fuck off, you bitch!” Gigi cursed and the two giggled together.

It would be good to day that had been the full extent of the lie, just Crystal’s friends knowing, but that was far from the facts.

Like any usual confrontational Monday, Gigi’s Group and Crystal’s squad was having an argument while they waited for their next class. Odd as it sounds, the two girls weren’t participating, so it was more between Jaida, Nicky and Dahlia VS Daegen, Jan and Widow.

“…at least I don’t have to pain the underneath of my shoes red, just to pretend I’m wearing Louboutin’s” Dahlia spit.

“Who the fuck would, first, do that, and second, wear stupid Louboutin’s to School, you dumb bitch?” Daegen asked her, confused as fuck by her comment.

“I’m just saying” Dahlia stated. Gigi rolled her eyes. Without her stepping up, those girls looked like they had no sense of direction during a fight. “Well, but at least we have sex lives, unlike you clowns. No one, male or female, would dare to date that one” Dahlia pointed at Crystal. Crystal, who had been texting Gigi during the whole situation starts laughing, while the brunette on the other side tried her best to hold her own giggles.

“Bitch, take a seat, you’re motherfucking wrong. Crystal has a girlfriend, while all you have is your fingers to play with. Girl, bye! Thanks for trying” Widow stepped up for her. That made Gigi blush. Thank god for makeup or she would be screwed.

“A girlfriend? Who?” Jaida asked, curious.

“Her name’s Gianna, she’s not from here, but not that it’s any of your business” Jan told her off.

“Hmm, if we haven’t seen her, doesn’t exist, sorry!” Dahlia told them, trying it again.

“Do you actually think anyone gives a fuck if you believe she exists or not?! Girl, grow up!” Widow told her. Knowing it was in Gigi’s favor that her friends believed Crystal was dating someone, she decided to step in.

“Not that I owe you shit, but I have pictures of her if you want to see” She told them. Luckily, Gigi had prepared her with pictures of her friend, Rosy, who none of her friends knew, in case something like this ever happened.

“Show us. Even I’m curious” Nicky stated, walking closer to where Crystal was. The girl took her phone and showed everyone the photos of Gigi’s friend. There were even some snapchats of her calling her ‘babe’ which Crystal guessed was the way the two of them interacted.

With the plastic barbies now believing Crystal was dating, and her friends standing up for her, Crystal and Gigi’s secret was secured for some time. But that didn’t stop the complications from coming. The worst one eventually arrived when the two least expected.

Prom.

Prom was 2 months away, but there were already lots of ‘straight cringy couples’, like Crystal and her friends usually called them, making weird promposals. It wasn’t like she hated the idea of a promposal. Some were cute, with flowers and cute shirts, posters and little dances. But others were plain weird. There was this dude who thought that the best way to ask his cheerleader girlfriend to prom was by throwing a ‘hotdog eating competition’ and if he won, she HAD to say yes. She wasn’t amused. Besides, there was also a part of Crystal that didn’t like these because she knew that not only was she unable to make one for her girlfriend, she wouldn’t be able to take her to their graduation prom.

Gigi’s friends were ecstatic for prom, especially Nicky.

“Girl, I can’t wait to wear that purple gown, you guys are going to be GAGGING over it” She Gigi and Nicky as the three fixed their makeup in the bathroom.

“I’m sure you’ll look amazing in it” Nicky told her “I’m wearing a red dress, matching with my date’s tie…speaking of dates…Gigi?”

“Yes, darling?” Gigi replied as she reapplied her lip-gloss.

“I kind-of owe this guy, Jonas, from the Baseball team, for getting me into a VIP club last month, so he asked me if I would be his date to prom. I know you don’t like us dating guys from teams other than the Football one, but I really owe it to him” She explained. Gigi already knew that was a lie. She recalled hearing about this guy in the bathroom the day Brita almost caught her and Crystal. But she chose to pretend she didn’t know. If her best friend was happy, who was she to step in?!

“Nicky, fuck that stupid rule. It’s Senior prom, go with whoever you want” She told her, smiling. Nicky looked at her shocked for a bit, but then smiled and thanked her.

“Speaking of dates then, who are you two taking?” Nicky asked.

“I’m thinking of either Carl or Damon, whoever asks me first” Jaida replied honestly. She wasn’t even looking at them. She was texting on her phone, a text full of cute emojis to who seemed to be Miss Jan Sport, from what Gigi could see over her phone. Sneaky Jaida.

“You don’t seem to care much about them, Jaida” Gigi noticed.

“Lately I haven’t been caring much for any boys” Jaida stated, not taking her eyes from her phone. Gigi Giggled. From the looks of it, one particular Blonde Girl seemed to be getting all of Jaida’s care and attention, but the brunette wasn’t going to say anything. “What about you Geege? Who’s the lucky bastard you’re taking?”

“I was thinking of going alone. The break-up with Adam is still too fresh for me to go around finding a date” Yeah, that lie would do.

“No-oh, no way girl. You are not going to Senior prom alone, no mam” Jaida told her “Nicky and I will find you a date.”

“It’s cool Jaida, really, I don’t want a date, really”

But Jaida payed no attention to that. She had already made up her mind that she was going to get the girl someone to got to prom with. And it would take her no time.

On the same day, Jaida, Nicky and this guy, Cody, from the Football team came to find Gigi and Crystal casually talking by Crystal’s locker. The moment they saw the two having a casual conversation, no yelling involved, Jaida questioned it.

“Hum, why are you talking to Methyd?” She asked, before looking Crystal up and down.

“Oh…we…. we were talking about this earring she had lost at my house when we were doing the project. My maid found it yesterday so I was returning it” Gigi was quick to find an excuse, which surprised Crystal quite a bit.

“Well, whatever. Cody here had something to ask you” Jaida told her, pushing the guy to stand in front of Gigi. Crystal just observed from the side, very unhappy with what she knew that was about to unfold in front of her.

“Gigi, I think you’re really hot, and you have a great ass. Can I take you to prom?”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, time seemed to freeze for Gigi, as she realized everything that was happening. A Greasy athlete that her best friends had found was asking her on a date, in front of them, and her secret girlfriend.

_Great, fucking wonderful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One update a day keeps the unhappiness away!!!  
> Hope you like this one!! A little funky and cheesy!!
> 
> Fun Fact: I'm rooting for Miz Cracker, Shea and Jujubee for All Stars 5.
> 
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!  
> Comment who you're rooting for if you want more!!


	20. Binder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this one is THE BOMB!! YOU ARE NOT READY!!!
> 
> I'm sorry in advance!
> 
> Fun Fact: Violet, Aquaria and Jaida are my favorite winners of all time!!
> 
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!

_Fuck._

_Is this dude for real?_

_And are my friends crazy? What made them think I’d be willing to go with the first booger-looking ‘balls-for-brains’ football player they could find?!_

_Okay, maybe my past relationships gave them that impression, but still…I’m not going with this male, no Mam._

“Well…Cody, is it?” Gigi asked, pretending to even not know his name, a technique she used when she wanted to show she was uninterested in someone.

“Yes baby, but for you I can be anyone you want” He said. Gigi almost threw up after hearing his response. She could feel Crystal by her side holding her laugh.

“You see, Cody, I have to focus on my exams and I might not be the best company for you at Prom. But I’m sure you’ll find someone else in time” She tried to be nice.

“Oh…so, you’re saying no?” He asked in the dumbest sounding voice the girl had ever heard.

“Yes”

“So, you’re saying yes?” He asked excitedly. Gigi held herself not to face-palm.

“I’m saying I’m not going with you” She replied, a bit ruder than before “Call Ginger from the Debate Team. She’s pretty and from what I heard in class, she doesn’t have a date. Go with her!!!” She kind of ‘exploded’.

Her friends were staring at her, shocked, never having seen Gigi tell a handsome guy off. He stood there for a few seconds.

“Oh. Okay. She has good tits. I’ll ask her then” And he left as if nothing had happened.

Nicky was covering her open mouth in shock while Jaida looked at an angry-faced Gigi and Crystal just held her laugher behind the brunette, trying to hide her face inside her open locker.

“Child…” Jaida spoke, but wasn’t able to continue, for Gigi ‘stepped up her heels’.

“Don’t ‘Child’ me, Jaida, what the hell was that you guys?” She asked.

“You said you didn’t have a date for Prom, so we thought we’d find you one” Nicky explained.

“I also said I didn’t want one, but I guess you chose to ignore that part of the conversation” She added, making them look at each other in panic for making the girl mad.

“Listen, our intentions were good. What would everyone think if you, GIGI GOODE, showed up at Prom, ALONE?! It would be a scandal” Jaida exposed the problem to her “It’s Senior Prom, everyone will have a date. Even the clown standing behind you has a date” She pointed at Crystal, making Gigi turn to face her and Crystal give them a confused look.

“I do?! Right, Gianna, I do.” She recalled her lie.

“See?! You can’t be the only one without a date” Nicky pointed out.

“Guys, I’m gonna say this again, and you better get this through you thick skulls: Just because everyone else will have a date, doesn’t mean I want one. I don’t want one. One more of these arrangements and I’ll skip Prom completely” Gigi threatened.

“What? You can’t skip Prom, you’re the front runner for Prom Queen” Jaida stated “And if you don’t win, someone like Vivienne will win and we didn’t establish this reputation for these past few years to have our group bow down to a Pageant girl”

Vivienne, a tall girl from the UK who moved there when they were 15. She was a Pageant girl and the only candidate for Prom Queen who was making a campaign. The others didn’t even bother doing so because everyone expected Gigi to win. Not even her was making a campaign and she was miles ahead of everyone on the school’s website online poll. She had a guaranteed victory, but for that, she needed to show up.

“We bow down for out Cheer-Queen” Nicky said, sweetly.

“Then don’t pull anything like this again. I’ll go to prom, ALONE, I’ll dance with whoever wins Prom King and I’ll dance with you guys when your dates are being ‘dudes’ and just observing. Was I clear?”

“Fine” Jaida agreed “But you are, at least, going out to dinner with us before Prom. No bullshit about showing up late”

“Deal!” Gigi agreed, still a bit mad. The air was tense between her and her friends, but at least their argument was over.

Out of nowhere, Dahlia came to meet them by where they were. She had her books in her hands, which meant she had probably just gotten out of class and her eyes were already glued on the Latina standing behind Gigi.

“So, what are we doing here girls? Tormenting the Joke?” She pointed at Crystal and laughed, alone.

“The only joke I see standing here is your parents’ little Joke” Crystal smirked.

“Whatever, Bozo, shouldn’t you be fucking some dusty girl? I’m sure crabs and forests don’t scare you, so the homeless women shelter is the place for you” Dahlia replied.

“You seem to know an awful lot about it, Dahlia. Anything YOU want to share?!” Crystal replied, making the girl look offended. She almost exploded, but controlled herself and went back to her tough posture.

“Ugh, as if. Maybe that was where you found your little girlfriend” Neither Gigi or Crystal liked where this was going “Funny thing about it, I heard around that you’ve been dating this girl for a while now. Why haven’t we seen her anywhere? Is she too embarrassed to be seen with you?” Please don’t continue! “Or is she too embarrassed about being a fucking dyke?”

Gigi bit her lip. Dahlia was a demon when she really wanted to be, and although she didn’t know she was talking about her own friend, she still hit the nail in the head with that one.

“Shut up” Crystal told her, visibly disturbed.

“I see, so it’s the later one then. Don’t worry little Crystal Methyd, not everyone is as shameless as you. I’d be ashamed of myself too if I was that disgusting” She continued. As Gigi stood by Crystal’s side, not only did she start to tense more and more each time, she also saw the fury in the eyes of her girlfriend. Dahlia then turned to her group of friends “Can you imagine being that gross, girls? And worst, having FEELINGS, Eww, I can’t even imagine that, for this clown. If I were her, I’d just kill myself, save myself from the embarrassment that would be to stand, a dyke, by your side”

That was the last drop for Crystal. She swiftly grabbed the hard-cover binder she was holding tighter in her hands and slammed it against the other girl’s nose, making her bleed immediately. The 3 girls watching looked at the scene shocked while Crystal just wiped the blood drops on her binder with her hands. Dahlia, on the other hand, was holding the center of her face like she never held anything before.

“YOU BITCH” Was all she could say, but never dared to step closed to Crystal, for the Latina had the scariest look in her eyes that anyone had ever seen.

“Talk about my girlfriend again and your daddy will have to pay for your full facial reconstruction” She said, before throwing the binder in her locker, slamming it shut and walking away.

“Girl, you had that coming” Jaida told her.

“You crossed a Line, Dahlia!” Gigi told her

“I agree, not cool” Nicky stated.

“This was a physical aggression. I need to tell someone and get that bitch suspended” Dahlia said, still holding her face.

“Good Luck proving Crystal had no reason to slam your face” Jaida told her “The only thing you’ll get is a suspension for the two of you.”

“Well, it’s 4 of us against 1. You’ll lie for me, won’t you?” She asked, hopeful.

Gigi, fully disgusted with the words that had gotten out of her friend’s mouth, looked at her blankly.

“Shut up, Dahlia!”

Dahlia Sin, the girl whose last name fit well with her personality, was always the most vicious among their group of friends. She was also the rudest and most conceited, which ended up rubbing the wrong way with even the girls who considered themselves their friends.

She sure enjoyed her slice of popularity. Being among the 4 hottest girls in school, having all the guys wanting to either date or just screw her, having other girls wishing they were like her, that was the life she wanted for herself forever. Having a daddy that buys you whatever you ask for sure helped her reach where she was today, but she gave the merit of being on top of their school’s food chain to herself only. She was a snake and she loved it.

But she wanted more.

She was well aware that if there was a ranking tracking their popularity performances, she would be the last one of her friends, the fourth. Nicky was third place, with her sexy body, her French accent and the fact that she was indeed Gigi’s best friend, earned her that position. Second place came Jaida, chocolate goddess, a model that was not only pretty, but was also funny and charming. Guys and girls were known for wanting to date her, and the fact that she never picked anyone for a very long time, made people want her even more. And first place, the top dog, Gigi Goode. Gigi Goode was gorgeous, her parents were rich and famous, she was the smartest girl in school and she was even good enough to be Cheer captain. She had it all, and Dahlia wanted that.

She didn’t just want it. She was hungry for it. She considered that she did, indeed, deserve it. Gigi couldn’t be as perfect as everybody claimed she was, and there had to be a flaw, a good one, that would take her down completely.

You might think Dahlia was a monster for wanting to take one of her friends down and ruin her reputation so she could replace her, but you’re not seeing the full picture. Dahlia was well aware, sometimes, Gigi Goode didn’t like her. In fact, she was more than aware that all of them thought that sometimes she came off as rude, obnoxious and bitchy, but just pretended to stand by what she said because she was their friend. Since they were willing to pretend like that, they should be aware that something like being taken down by her could happen to any of them. Sure, she had enough tea to take down Nicky. It wasn’t hard. Nicky could have been ruined two years ago when she had a sugar daddy in Paris sending her money and clothes. But she chose not to say a soul about that. She could have also destroyed Jaida. Just that year, Jaida had spent 2500 dollars on a trip to Las Vegas, but lied to her parents, telling them it was for a school fieldtrip. She could have used that as well. But Dahlia aimed big. If she was ever going to replace anyone, it would be Gigi Goode.

There was hardly anything bad about Gigi. The girl looked and acted flawlessly every day. And she was never too close with Dahlia, so she didn’t share that much.

Dahlia was almost pulling her hairs out to find out what it would take with this one.

That was until she noticed Gigi’s behavior during her fight with Crystal. Something smelled fishy. There was something out of place by both, the way Gigi didn’t step in on the fight, and the way she looked nervous during it. Even the way she told her to shut up after that was suspicious. It was if she was mad at what she had told to Gigi’s nemesis.

Dahlia became more observative the next few weeks. She noticed how during classes, Gigi and Crystal would check their texts, one at a time, as if having a conversation with each other. She also noticed the lack of arguments between them during the normal course of the weeks. The last bit of evidence was how during games, Crystal’s van always ended up parked in the parking lot, and as soon as it disappeared, Gigi would be long gone as well, having stopped attending the Victory parties.

There was something going on with the two, she was sure of it.

It took her one time to finally check what was really going on.

The 4 girls were in the cafeteria, finishing their lunch, when Gigi announced she had to go talk to coach before the afternoon classes. The other two girls didn’t ask any questions and just allowed her to go. Since Dahlia had see Coach Katya leave before lunch time on her SUV, she knew it was the moment to finally figure out what Gigi Goode was hiding.

She made up an excuse to leave their friends, not that they cared about it at all, and made her way after the girl. She eventually came to find her waiting for someone behind the field’s bleachers. Dahlia hid herself somewhere where she could see perfectly but couldn’t be seen. _Who was she waiting for?! A drug dealer?! A secret Boyfriend?!_ Or was it really who she thought it was?! The answer to that came early.

Crystal.

“What took you so long?” Gigi asked, seeming annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry, Jan kept pestering me about the meaning behind someone’s cute text” The ginger girl told her, putting her backpack on the floor and walking closer to the brunette “I’m sorry I kept you waiting” She pouted cutely. _Pouted?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!_

“You better make it up to me, Crys” Gigi told her, stepping closer to her as well, throwing her arms around her neck. _CRYS?!_

“I always do, baby Gee” _GEE?!?!_

It all revealed itself in front of Dahlia’s eyes in that exact moment, as Crystal’s lips met Gigi’s.

_Gigi Goode was a Dyke…and she was dating Crystal Methyd._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this one is THE BOMB!! YOU ARE NOT READY!!!
> 
> I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Fun Fact: Violet, Aquaria and Jaida are my favorite winners of all time!!
> 
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!  
> Comment your favorite winners if you want more!!


	21. Gigi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the end is near :(((  
> I have a new fanfiction idea in development and it is Crygi, so once this one is over, make sure you jump to the new story I'll be putting out.  
> Also, tomorrow I have a celebration from my country so I won't most-likely be able to post. Still, more is coming soon. 
> 
> Fun Fact: In 2 years, I'll be moving to the USA. It is still not decided where exactly but it will be either Springfield, New York or California, depending on the job offer I take. I'm from Portugal originally.
> 
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!

Dahlia’s mouth was wide opened for a second, but soon a smirk took place. She grabbed her phone as fast as she could and snapped a picture of the couple, kissing, and then another one of them with their faces separated, so people could see it was really them. Finally, she had something to take down Gigi Goode. She was gay!

She escaped from where she was without any of the two noticing her and made her way back to where her friends were. Since the information was so juicy, she chose not to do anything with it now. She had to think carefully what she was going to do next. Whichever step she took, had to be a big one for sure.

Two days had gone by and the two girls had no idea of what was to come. They had been too busy keeping to themselves and sharing secret moments together whenever they could. That’s the beauty of love, one can say: when it’s this pure, people never expect the worst. That is why, when things happen, it feels like a tsunami, consuming one’s whole body in every negative emotion there is.

It happened when they were cutting class, one day. Crystal had texted Gigi during their 1st period and told her that she wanted to go grab a coffee after lunch at Starbucks, meaning they would have to skip Mrs. Rice’s class. Having a guaranteed A in it, Gigi accepted and the two just escaped together. They went to grab iced frappuccinos, one vanilla and one caramel, and decided it would be cute to take a small trip to the beach they had gone to, the first time they cut class together.

Chilling while sitting in the car, ‘You and I’ by One Direction blasting through the car speakers, the two just looked at the calming ocean.

“Okay, imagine this: You’re holding a bucket full of water, and both me and your Chanel hand-bags are burning in opposite sides. You can only put out one, which one do you chose?” Crystal asked her with a smile.

“Hmmm…” Gigi thought for a second “I throw you some of the water and, bitch, you better roll on the ground, for I’m using the rest to put out my babies” The brunette responded honestly, taking a sip from her drink.

“You’d split the water that could easily save me between me and your bags and make me roll for my life?” Crystal pretended to be offended.

“Yeah! My bags can’t save themselves” Gigi exclaimed, making the other girl start laughing like crazy.

“You are something else, Georgina Goode” Crystal told her, with a big smile on her lips.

“Yeah Yeah, you love me for that” Gigi said, taking another sip from her drink.

“Maybe that is why I do” Crystal blurted out.

“Wait” Gigi almost choked on her drink “are you admitting it?”

“Too soon?” Crystal asked, nervous.

“A little bit. At least for me” Gigi told her “I’m just not ready for that big step. I’ve never said ‘I love you’ while really meaning it and I don’t want that to be the case with you” She bit her lip. Crystal looked at her girlfriend’s beautiful face and couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re so cute. Come here” She pulled the girl into a kiss. The mix of Vanilla and Caramel felt nice in both of their mouths as they smiled into their kiss. When they pulled away, Crystal kissed the top of her head “It’s okay, we have time for both of us to really come forward and say it. I’m not planning on leaving this ride anytime soon.”

“Neither am I, Crys…neither am I” Gigi kissed her cheek and went back to finishing her drink.

“Speaking of rides, we better ride back to school if we wanna get there in time for our next class” Crystal said, starting the car.

“Yeah, we better go. Why did we come to the beach in the first place? We could have gotten the drinks and headed back to school”

“I don’t know…I think that, since this was the place we came to when we hung out for the first time, where we had our first real ‘heart-to-heart’ conversation, it gained some kind of meaning to me. I’ve found myself here on multiple occasions when I need to cool my head, so it felt like the right place to chill with you” She explained, eyeing the ocean one last time before they started to leave.

“I get that, it makes sense” Gigi told her, appreciating the view one last time before they did, in fact, leave.

The two girls were already reaching the school’s parking lot when the Latina’s phone started vibrating. Since she was driving, and with Gigi, she decided not to pick up, but soon a text entered the phone, followed by two more.

“Can you check that for me?” Crystal asked her girlfriend.

“Sure, what’s you’re passcode?” She asked, grabbing the phone, ready to unlock it. Realizing she needed to tell her that, Crystal blushed HARD.

“…itsyourbirthday…” She mumbled.

“What? You need to enunciate words because I can’t get shit from mumbles” Gigi told her.

“…it’s…your birthday…” Crystal admitted, which made Gigi smile brightly.

“That’s so cute!” Gigi told her.

“Stop” Crystal was embarrassed by that.

“Don’t worry, if it makes you feel any better, my computer wallpaper is that picture of you sleeping with your mouth opened” She told her. That picture had been taken by Gigi one time they had spent the night at her house and the brunette had made 30+ memes of it, just to pester her girlfriend. Luckily, the girl liked her enough not to throw her phone out the window. Had it been anybody else and that picture would have been long gone. Crystal just rolled her eyes while Gigi put in the code, 0212 (December 2nd). The girl opens the message notification, that was from Jackie, and soon, the smile she had on her face fades away.

Crystal notices this immediately and starts to ask her what is going on.

“I…I…” Gigi is completely speechless. Luckily, Crystal was already parking in the parking lot and once she stopped the car, was able to look at the phone and see what had shocked Gigi that much.

 **Girl, have you seen what they posted on  
the school’s newspaper page about you?  
**sent at 16:24

 **Is it true?  
**sent at 16:24

 **Are you dating Gigi Goode?  
**sent at 16:24

Crystal’s heart stopped beating in that moment. No wonder Gigi couldn’t talk. Neither could she, to tell the truth. It took her some good 5 minutes to gain the courage to open the school’s newspaper online page. She prayed to god there was just some stupid gossip, no visible evidence so that the two of them could deny it to everyone until they forgot about it…but god was not on her side that day.

** Gigi Goode is Gay? And She’s dating Crystal Methyd? Check out the pictures of them kissing here! **

_Fuck._

_What the hell was going on?!_

_How did they get those pictures?!_

Crystal took several deep breaths, scared to even face Gigi. Gigi, on the other hand was trembling with both fear and anger, all running through her head, and a million questions accompanying it.

“HOW??...WHAT?...I…HOW DID ANYONE GET A SNAP OF THIS? AND WHY THE HELL DID THE SCHOOL PAPER POST THIS? HEIDI AND I ARE FRIENDS! I NEED TO FIND HEIDI RIGHT NOW” The brunette couldn’t hold her voice down, and just unbuckled her belt, grabbing her bag and leaving the vehicle by slamming the door.

“Hey, wait up” Crystal followed her out, locking the van and running after her. The two marched angrily and confused through the empty halls of California High, heading straight to the paper room, where the News Club should be gathered. Once they arrived, Gigi slammed the door opened, not caring for knocking or asking to enter, and just made her way to where Heidi was standing, right next to Nina West and some other club members.

“Heidi, What the hell?” She asked, obviously mad.

“I see you saw the post. Nice seeing you here too, Crystal. I’m sorry that you ended up suffering from collateral damage” The Newspaper responsible crossed her arms over her chest, apologizing to Crystal, although she knew very well that she wasn’t sorry. Heidi had a reason for posting that, but what was it?!

“Fuck yeah, I saw the post. How could you do this to me?! I thought we were friends” Gigi told her.

“So did I, until someone came to me and told me all about the nasty things you’ve said behind my back. The expression you have now is the same one I had when I was told that you were going around your friends saying my makeup was awful and calling me ugly” Heidi was obviously hurt by Gigi’s comments, but being that this situation was a lot more serious, it being an expose of Gigi’s sexuality, than some silly gossip about her makeup, Crystal thought that Heidi’s actions were not fitting for her character at all.

“So you expose to everyone that…that I—”

“That you’re a Lesbian?! Yeah! Why not?! The Gossip column of the Newspaper is always open to contributions from our students and as a reporter, I don’t have the right to stop news from being disclosed, especially if we consider them to not be that harmful”

“I’m sorry, but how the fuck is that not ‘that harmful’?” Crystal stepped in, making quotation marks with her fingers “You literally pushed her out of the closet! That is fucked up!”

“Besides, don’t come to me with that politically correct bullshit about not being able to stop gossip from being disclosed. You’ve done that for the girls and I multiple times. You’ve even hidden all the commentary about Nicky’s party last year so her parents wouldn’t find out” Gigi added, so furious that her whole body felt numb.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you before?! I only do that for my friends. Someone who uses me and insults me behind my back is NOT my friend” Heidi replied, turning her back on them and leaving the room.

Gigi stood there, not moving a muscle, just trembling from fear of what was to come next. Crystal wanted to comfort her. She wanted to held her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, that people were going to understand and that her friends would still be her friends. She wanted to tell her that nothing would change and that, at the end of the day, everything was going to be alright…but she couldn’t. She didn’t know that. And she hated it.

“We…we need to get the hell out of here. I’m not ready to face this today” Gigi told her girlfriend, some tears forming in her eyes. Crystal’s heart broke seeing her like that. The fact that being with her was bringing Gigi such anxiety made her want to throw herself in the corner of the room and just cry.

“Of course, baby, let’s go” Was all Crystal could say, grabbing Gigi by the hand and running out of the room, trying their best to make their way to the parking lot before the bell rang.

That day, luck was not on their side, for the second they reached the longest hall, the bell sound was heard loud and clear.

“Fuck!” Gigi said, running faster along with Crystal. Terrible day for her to wear red pumps and for her girlfriend to wear her platform boots. The two tried their best to make their way out, but in was all in vain. As soon as they reached the exit of the parking lot, both Crystal’s group of friends and Gigi’s came up to them at the same time.

“Crystal, what the fuck is going on?” Widow asked, all of them confused. Crystal could barely talk, and she was cursing herself for not being fast enough to reach her van. That way, no one would have caught a hold of them.

“I—”

“You better explain what the hell is going on Gigi” Jaida told her, making the girl squeeze her girlfriend’s hand, hard.

“I…I—”

“Is this real? Are the two of you really going out?” Jan asked. Everyone had the same questions. Was it true?! Was it a lie?! Had they been lying to them for how long?!

While Crystal was cursing herself, Gigi was feeling a panic attack coming. It had been years since she had one, and at that time, it felt worst than any one she had had before.

“What about that girl, Gianna?! Was she made up?! Is Gianna actually Gigi?!” Daegen questioned.

Too many questions, the inability to give them an answer, was all it took to make Gigi start crying and let go of Crystal’s hand, running away as fast as she could. Crystal immediately panicked. She had never seen her girlfriend in that state and her worry overcame all the attempts to hide the fact that they were, in fact together. She tried her best to make her way through the group of people that were standing in front of her, both her friends, Gigi’s and the people that had gathered on the passage way. Sadly, Gigi was faster, and Crystal never got a hold of her. From the corner, Dahlia kept a hidden smirk on her face, for things had gone just as she planned, maybe even better.

Eventually, Jaida, Nicky and Dahlia went away from Crystal’s squad, while the rest of the girls decided to gather around Crystal’s van. She would eventually show up there, for she had to get home somehow. And she did, head down and smudged makeup, probably from crying. No one knew what to tell her. They were all silently observing her as she arrived. She stopped in front of them, eyeing them all with the most emotional expression they had ever received from her. Most of them didn’t know what to do. And so, they stayed still…until Jackie, with her big ‘mother of the group’ personality, walked up to Crystal and involved her the tightest hug she had ever given anyone.

That hug.

That comforting hug.

It was all it took to bring Crystal’s walls down and make her sob as hard as she had ever in front of anyone. Her friends, one by one, eventually got up and wrapped their arms around the hugging pair, showing the ginger girl their love and support, no matter what. That was one of the best moments in Crystal’s life, a moment she would remember forever.

After a while, Crystal was able to put herself together and tell her friends all she could. She told them how there was no Gianna, it was always Gigi. That picture they had seen was of one of Gigi’s friends, Rosy. She told them how she had had a crush on Gigi since she met her and how she suppressed it after Gigi became mean to her. She told them how the project and Adam cheating on Gigi brought them closer together and how she started to fall in love with the real Georgina Goode, not the one she showed around school. She told them how their tattoos had hidden meanings for the two of them and how Gigi had spun her whole world all around. She told them everything and they listened carefully. Luckily, Crystal had the best friends she could have ever asked for, and although they were a little shocked, they supported her and loved her no matter what. And if Gigi Goode was the person she loved, then they would love her for her as much as they could.

After that, Crystal sat down on her van, holding her phone to her chest and looking at it countless times as tears kept coming down her face.

“Honey, tell us what’s wrong” Daegen said, sitting next to her “Maybe we can help.”

“It’s Gigi…she’s not picking up or replying to any of my texts…I’m just so worried about her. I’ve never seen her like that! God, what if she’s still having a Panic attack?! What if she hurt herself running like that on those heels?! What if—”

“Take it easy, darling. I’m sure she’s fine, but you have to give her space. She’s not in the best state of mind right now” Daegen told her, making Crystal look down at her phone again “Hey, but don’t worry. You might know more about the real Gigi Goode than we do, but there is something no one can deny: Gigi Goode is a strong bitch. She’ll be okay!”

A little far away from there, on the 1st floor bathroom, Dahlia was telling Nicky and Jaida everything with a smirk on her face.

“…And that’s how I convinced Heidi to post it all, by telling her all the nasty things Georgina has said behind her back! Don’t worry, I didn’t say anything about what the three of us said, I would never screw up my girls” Dahlia had never been very good at reading the room. Had she been though, she would have noticed the disgusted expressions on both Jaida and Nicky.

“You are a fucking Psycho!” Jaida called her, making her smirk disappear.

“What?! I did what had to be done. She was lying to us about being a nasty, dirty, Dy—"

She was never able to finish her sentence, for the unexpected happened. Nicky, the one who always tried to moderate the things between their group and keep everyone having fun, despite her sometimes-shady-funny comments, slapped Dahlia across her face. She had some tears in her eyes while she did so, while Dahlia just held her cheek offended.

“You come near my best friend again and I’ll ruin your fucking life” She said, grabbing her bags and making her way out of the bathroom. Nicky was really Gigi’s best friend and she would do anything to protect her, hence this moment. Jaida gave Dahlia a disapproving look, told her she would make Nicky’s words her own and left after her.

The two popular girls made their way into the parking lot with their heads held high. They needed to find Crystal as fast as they could. Nicky tried calling Gigi to tell her what Dahlia had just told them, but she wasn’t answering any of her calls or any of Jaida’s texts.

They eventually reached the large group of girls and gave them sympathetic looks, telling them they were there ‘in peace’ and just wanted to talk to Crystal to tell her all they knew.

“…And so, Nicky slapped that bitch’s face and we came here to tell you all of it” Jaida finished explaining.

“Dahlia took the picture and convinced Heidi to post it because she wanted Gigi’s popularity?!” Jan asked.

“Yup!” Nicky replied.

“And you guys never noticed this jealousy from her?” Jan asked.

“No, honey, we thought she was just as much of a friend to her as she was to us” Jaida replied. The honey nickname made Jan blush, which Jackie noticed but chose to mention later when things settled down.

“How do we know you’re not lying and just fucking with us?” Widow asked.

“What would we get from it?! We were just as clueless as you guys. And now Gigi won’t reply to our calls or texts!” Nicky told them.

“She’s not answering me either” Crystal finally spoke, obviously down.

Jaida and Nicky looked at each other and then at Crystal, before Jaida reached for her hand to comfort her.

“Crystal…we know we haven’t been the nicest to you, but since you’re the one who has been making Gigi happy all this time, we owe it to you. And we also owe you an apology. We’re sorry about…all the shit from before” She told her, looking her in the eyes with an apologetic look.

“We’re really sorry” Nicky added.

“I’m… I’m sorry too. We need to let it go. The priority now is Gigi. We need to make sure she’s alright. We need to find her” Crystal replied. They all agreed and were about to start a search group, when Crystal’s phone buzzed. She immediately ran to it and unlocked it to reveal a text from Gigi.

 **I’m home. I need some time to think. I’m sorry**  
sent at 17:22

Crystal showed it to everyone, while they gave her a sympathetic look. Jaida reached for her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

“Give her time. She’ll come around. Nicky and I will talk to her. We’re here for the two of you” She spoke, to which Crystal thanked.

But Crystal had her mind running wild, with one thought specifically making her head and heart ache.

_She felt like she was losing her girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the end is near :(((  
> I have a new fanfiction idea in development and it is Crygi, so once this one is over, make sure you jump to the new story I'll be putting out.  
> Also, tomorrow I have a celebration from my country so I won't most-likely be able to post. Still, more is coming soon. 
> 
> Fun Fact: In 2 years, I'll be moving to the USA. It is still not decided where exactly but it will be either Springfield, New York or California, depending on the job offer I take. I'm from Portugal originally.
> 
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!  
> Comment where you're from if you want more!!


	22. The "Real Gigi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the end is so close. This one is emotional!!!
> 
> Fun fact: I love Miz Cracker and Aquaria from the bottom of my heart, just as much as I love Crystal and Gigi.
> 
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!

A week went by.

A long, excruciating week.

Gigi, the head cheerleader, the model student, wasn’t going to school. She was too scared to face any and every person she knew and have them look at her differently than they had before. What would be of her now that her biggest secret was out?! Although one of the things she was most afraid of losing, her family, had stayed supportive of her, she was still not ready to face the possible disapproving eyes of her friends and of the entire school.

She remembered the night of the post. How both her parents came to her room after seeing the post, told her they loved her and that they would support her no matter what. How her father apologized for ever considering having her flirt with directors for movie roles. She truly loved her parents and was happy they were okay with her the way she was.

The hard part was, however, what was to come now. She couldn’t hide in her house forever. She had to get back out, go finish her education, and if necessary, start fresh somewhere else. That was the mindset. But she just wasn’t ready yet. There were many things that were still affecting her. It wasn’t just that she liked a girl, she liked THAT girl, she was dating the person she had ostracized throughout the years, the person she made sure her friends disliked as much as she tried to, the person she literally made fun of for being exactly the same as her. Everyone at school would now look at her differently after that. After she mistreated someone and made many believe that someone was a ‘freak’, to now be coming out as the exact same type of freaky person. Her name, her friendships, her popularity, these were all on the line and she just wasn’t strong enough to face these yet.

And it was with this fear in mind that she made clear to the people that worked at her house that she didn’t want visitors. That never stopped Crystal from trying to talk to her. Texts, calls, even visits to her house, to be coldly told she wasn’t welcome. There was a day where Gigi was able to see her leave her entrance, from the big window she had in her room, both of them crying because although they wanted to be together, Gigi’s fear was in the way of their happiness.

Crystal was miserable. She missed Gigi badly, and with every door slamming in her face, with every disconnected call, every seen but not replied text, she was all up in her head, feeling like the girl of her dreams was slipping through her fingers. She hated feeling like she was losing her and was even considering it being completely and utterly her fault. Maybe if she had been more careful…Maybe if Gigi had chosen another girl…Maybe if she disappeared…

Her friends were worried. She wasn’t reaching out to them. She barely talked actually, always looking at her phone with the most emotionally drained look anyone had ever seen. Crystal was at the bottom of her spirits. Even Nicky and Jaida, who now, sometimes came around to check if they had any news on Gigi or to simply talk and try to bring the girl’s mood up, couldn’t bear the sight of such a defeated Crystal. That wasn’t the Crystal they were used to. The Crystal they knew was the one who fought back, who wasn’t afraid to call them plastic barbies and to laugh at anything. This wasn’t her.

Gigi had forbidden visits from everyone. Nicky and Jaida were not ‘everyone’. They were never included in the ‘everyone’ section before, and now that Gigi needed them, despite not knowing it, they were certainly not going to become a part of it. On a beautiful Sunday afternoon, the two classy ladies, busted into the house like they owned the place. Gilbert tried to forbid them from entering, but a simple glance from Jaida was enough for him to stop on his tracks and go back to closing the door. They made sure to have a talk with Gigi’s mom first, telling her they knew Gigi was not okay and that, despite her not wanting to, she needed them to tell her everything they knew. Her mom, loving the two girls, had no problem with it, and told them they had every right to go see Gigi, for they were always welcome there no matter what.

“Girl, keep your ass down, we need to talk” Jaida said, as Nicky and her entered Gigi’s room. They found the girl like they had never seen her, in her natural habitat, wearing her cute glasses, some grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, no makeup on while watching ’10 things I hate about you’.

“What? What the hell are you guys doing here? I told Gilbert I didn’t want to see anyone” Gigi said, closing her laptop fast.

“Bitch, look at us” Nicky told her “Do we look like ‘anyone’ to you?!”

“I—”

“Shush. We need to talk” Jaida cut her off.

“We need to talk about lots of things, first off, this ‘I like girls’ thing really makes you glow now that it’s out. I’ve never seen you more beautiful with those cute glasses on” Nicky noticed, making Gigi hide her face behind her hands.

“Stop!”

“I never knew you needed glasses” Jaida pointed out, the two girls taking her shoes off and sitting over Gigi’s bed.

“Neither did I!”

“That’s because I…I was embarrassed of it…So, I wore contacts instead” Gigi admitted, peaking from behind her hands.

“Well, stop hiding shit. You look good” Jaida assured her, grabbing her hands and taking them from the front of her face.

“Speaking of hiding things…—”

“Guys, stop, I’m not ready to have this conversation!” Gigi told them, about to get up, only for her shoulders to be pushed down by Jaida.

“Oh, yeah you are. You need to have this conversation with us and you need to hear what we have to tell because, girl, it is important!” She told her.

“We know who took the pictures and who outed you to Heidi” Nicky added.

“You do?! Okay, fine!” She groaned “But if we’re having a group talk, shouldn’t Dahlia be here?” She asked, innocently. Both Nicky and Jaida looked at each other before looking back at her.

“It’s precisely about her that we need to talk to you about” Nicky was the one who told her.

“Her? What does she have to do with it? Unless she was the one who…no…” Gigi was the smartest girl in school. It was no surprise when she realized it from the previous statement and the looks on their faces.

“Yup…she told us…she told us everything actually” the French girl explained. “How she did it to take you down, to replace you, to get your spot and popularity. She told us everything right after you left”

“And Nicky slapped the living shit out of her” Jaida added.

“You slapped her?” Gigi asked, surprised.

“I had to. The bitch messed with you. Nobody messes with any of you and gets away with it” The blonde girl replied with a little smile.

“So…about what was revealed…” Gigi was afraid to ask, but she knew she had to “…are you guys…mad about it? Do you hate me for hiding it from you…or worst…do you hate the fact that I like…girls?”

They stayed silent for a few seconds before Nicky gave Gigi a puzzled look.

“Did you not hear me? I just told you I slapped a bitch for you. Do you think I’d slap a bitch for someone I hate?!” Nicky giggled, making them all giggle, before composing themselves and hugging as a group. After they pulled away, Nicky looked Gigi in the eyes “There is nothing, NOTHING, about you that could make me hate you. I love you hoes so much, with my whole little, baguette-like heart.” She added a little joke to lighten the mood even more “So what if you also like girls?!”

“Actually, I ONLY like girls…I’m a Lesbian!” She told them.

“Even better, more pretty boys for me” Nicky joked, getting hit by Jaida with one of Gigi’s 500 pillows.

“Since we’re circulating this topic and to get this shit of my chest” Jaida prepared herself “I like Jan!”

“You WHAT?” The other two asked surprised with cute little smiles on their lips.

“The girl is pretty and such a little ball of sunshine. I couldn’t help myself!” She tells them, blushing, before taking Gigi’s hand and looking her in the eyes “This being said, you’re not alone. I know it’s not the same situation or even the same sexuality, I like boys too, but you’re not alone, ever. You have me!”

“And me…always!” Nicky added. Gigi’s tears started coming down her face as she smiled brightly at her friends. The three girls hugged out and promised to never hide anything from each other again.

They spent their afternoon in Gigi’s bedroom, getting to know the ‘real Gigi’ that she had hidden from them for years and convincing her to go back to school the next day. She told them about her love for old movies and series, for 60s, 70s, 80s and 90s fashion, and for comfortable sweatpants on rainy days. She told them how she wanted to become a fashion designer instead of an actress or a doctor like everyone expected her to. She also told them how she found out she didn’t like boys at all. The most important part was the finale of the conversation. She told them how she fell in love with Crystal from the moment she met her and chose to conceal her feelings after she got a girlfriend. She talked about Crystal as if the artist was the reason she got up in the morning and went to bed at night. She had the strongest feelings for her and it was clear to her best friends that she was in love with the girl.

The sad part was, they knew Crystal wasn’t okay.

The girls told Gigi about how Crystal wasn’t like herself these past few days. How she rarely opened her mouth or stopped worrying. They were worried for her. Gigi felt horrible for it. But there was still a part of her that wasn’t ready to interact with her girlfriend in public. She wasn’t ready for that. If she was going to face everyone, it needed to be step by step, not all the way in, and if that meant she was going to avoid Crystal so people wouldn’t talk about them that much, she was going to do that.

And so, the next day, Gigi went back to school.

She avoided staying in the halls most of the time, kept herself with Nicky and Jaida at all times, and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

It was during her 3rd period that she saw Crystal. The girl was just entering the room with her head hanging down, when she took a look at Gigi’s seat and saw her sitting back. The two looked at each other with shocked expressions, as if time had stopped. And if it wasn’t for the immediate comments from the rest of the class, they would have stayed like that longer. Gigi was the one who broke the visual and looked out the window without saying a word. Nicky gave Crystal an apologetic glare and sat beside her best friend.

By the end of the class, Gigi left in a hurry, not giving the Latina any chance to even say one word to her.

This was the beginning of the most painful 3 weeks of Crystal’s life.

The ginger-haired girl was in the lowest point of her life. She missed Gigi like crazy and had hated herself for all the suffering she had made her feel, just because they liked each other. And now that she could see Gigi every day, she wanted to scream and cry because the brunette refused to talk to her. She knew she was going to start losing the love of her life the moment she was forced out of the closet, so she prayed every night for it to never happen. For them to hide it up until they finished high school so they could start a new life somewhere away from everyone, together. Sadly, that dream never came true, and all she was left with was the image of the girl she loved moving as fast as she could to not even look at her. It was after she saw Gigi start an actual conversation with one of her exes, Brandon, to avoid her in a hallway, that Crystal realized she couldn’t continue seeing Gigi anymore. Her girl was gone, and had left her with her heart in shreds.

“…Cryssie, I’m so sorry that happened to you!” Lux told her. Lux, her ex and now one of her best friends, had just moved to Missouri with her own best friend, Tiffani. Crystal had decided she needed the opinion of someone from the outside of their school circle to advise her on what to do. Luckily, she facetimed Lux, and both her and Tiffani picked up right away.

“That’s just the worst!” Tiffani added.

“The worst part is that I love her and it pains me every day, having to see her run away from me. It makes me want to just go away and never come back” She admitted. Lux and Tiffani looked at each other for a second before telling her this:

“I don’t know if this helps you decide anything but we’re going to offer this anyway” Tiffani said “We have an extra room we were going to rent. If you want it, it’s yours! You can move in as soon as you want!”

_“If your wish is really to escape, you have a place over here!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the end is so close. This one is emotional!!!
> 
> Fun fact: I love Miz Cracker and Aquaria from the bottom of my heart, just as much as I love Crystal and Gigi.
> 
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!  
> Comment something cute if you want more!!


	23. Crystal(SPECIAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is like, 4142 words long and it took me the whole day to write. Still, I'm here to serve and feed the children ;) kkkkkkk
> 
> Instead of a Fun Fact, I'm gonna need to ask you this very important question and I really need your answer:
> 
> Would you prefer a - CRYGI - GIRL GROUP FANFICTION (similar to Little Mix) Where they go on tour and all of that (it being a female AU like this one)
> 
> or 
> 
> Would you prefer a - CRYGI- AFTER DRAG RACE. Where it's them as boys and drag queens after the show, going on press week and then tour...(since there are very little boyxboy Crygi stories here on AO3)
> 
> I'm more inclined for the later one, but the first also sounds fun. I'm asking to get your opinions. It doesn't mean it will be exactly what you ask for, but your opinions have some weight on it.
> 
> I could either write them both or maybe turn one into a One-Shot, who knows?! Depends on my mood kkkk.

Crystal considered her options well. On one hand, she could keep seeing Gigi get further and further away from her, taking every small piece of her heart she could hold herself on to, until she was left with nothing inside, knowing pretty well that if Gigi decided that because of what had happened, things between them were over, the possibility of eventually crossing paths with her in the future was very possible. On the other hand, she could simply make the decision to cut it all off, leave, go back to Missouri and pray to never see Gigi again.

Although both options sounded painful, one had a better outcome, and Crystal couldn’t ignore it. Still, she chose to only decide to do so in the presence of a sign. She just needed one stupid sign telling her that there was no future for her and Gigi so that she could pick up her things and go.

She didn’t have to wait long for that sign.

Like usual, she kept texting Gigi, at least once a day, not in a clingy kind of way, but to ask her if she was okay, needed anything, or just to tell her she was there for her if she needed. It was, not only, her way to show the girl that, no matter what, she still cared, but also the only method she found to keep herself sane in this whole situation. The daily text, the possibility of having Gigi reply eventually, made her believe there was still hope.

But all it took was one moment. One simple moment to take that away.

She was looking at Gigi, across the hall, noticing that she too was stealing glances at her while keeping a conversation with a girl and a guy, him from the swim team and her one of her cheerleaders. She could hear their conversation from afar, for they weren’t that separated, and see every single one of their actions clearly.

“…I’m so happy you’re back on the team Gigi, we missed you so much” The girl told the brunette.

“Thank you, Scarlet, I’m happy to be here too” She smiled, stealing a little glance at Crystal, who was pretending to look for something in her locker. While she did so, she took her phone out and texted the girl.

 **You look really pretty**  
delivered

“But like, we thought you weren’t coming back…you know, with all the rumors about you being… _you know_!” The guy said. Both Gigi and Crystal looked at him, one casually while the other disgusted that he refused to even say the word. In that moment, Gigi’s phone buzzed in her purse, with Crystal’s text.

“The real question is…are you?” The cheerleader asked as Gigi proceeded to check her messages. She quickly read the text from Crystal and ignored it, tossing the phone back inside her purse.

“What?! Gay?! No! I’m not!” She lied. She ignored Crystal and lied, with the ginger girl listening.

“Then what about the photos?” The dude asked.

“Photoshop, obviously. Someone must have really wanted to ruin my reputation” She told them. That was the last drop for Crystal. Despite everything that had happened, Gigi wasn’t ready to come out, she was always going to lie about her and she wasn’t ready to be in a relationship either, so it was for the best if they called it all off. The Latina felt hot tears form under her eyes so, before she started crying in front of everyone, she slammed her locker shut with full force due to anger and distress, and walked away, being followed by Gigi’s gaze, who got surprised by the sudden attitude of the girl.

Gigi would be lying if she said she didn’t want to talk to Crystal. She wanted to grab her and never let her go. She wanted to kiss her fiercely in front of whoever was present and to never let herself be so much time away from her girlfriend again. She was dying inside every time she forced herself to ignore her texts or to pretend she wasn’t seeing her at school. And when she lied about them, that was the hardest part. She hated being so weak, so frail. Crystal didn’t deserve that. She deserved someone who proudly stood with her hand intwined in hers and called themselves her girlfriend, no fears attached. But Gigi wasn’t that person. Not at the moment.

The 3 weeks that went by were harder on her than she let it show. The brunette was doing her best to keep herself busy so she wouldn’t think about the shorter girl that much. She would spend hours reading and re-reading the same documents, studying them for classes. She would also schedule extra practices for the Cheer Squad almost every day, and finish her school day by running 10 laps around the field, all in a restless attempt not to think about the girl. At some point, Nicky and Jaida decided to step in, but it was all in vain.

“Geege, this is not healthy. You’re exhausting your mind and body on purpose. That is called torture!” Nicky told her.

“Guys, I’m fine. I’m just working a little extra hard since we’re only two weeks away from the end of the school year” She attempted to make an excuse.

“Bullshit. You’re trying not to think about Crystal, resorting to evert distracting method you can think of” Jaida read right through her.

“I’m…You guys wouldn’t understand. I need to maybe stop thinking about Crystal, for a while, at least until the school year is over…” She attempted to explain her actions.

“You do know that after the school year ends, you’ll still be Gigi Goode, right?!” Nicky caught her attention, fully, with that simple comment.

“You’ll still be Georgina Goode, daughter of a famous Movie director and an exclusive Fashion designer. People are still going to know you, to follow you on social media, being from school or from around the world. No matter how long it takes you to come clean with who you are, people are still going to be there to judge you” Nicky proceeded, making Jaida look at her confused.

“What are you trying to do? Scare her even more?” Jaida asked.

“No. I’m just going along with her narrative” Nicky was obviously not happy with Gigi’s actions, and this seemed to be her way of showing it, by doing a scary ironical agreeing comment “People are always going to judge you, your popularity and the amount of people who love you are going to go down when they find out about the real you. So, since you’re already practicing to keep on pretending that you’re something you are not, why not go all the way?! Go on, pretend for the rest of your life! Marry one of your dad’s older rich friends and become an actress. Have 2 or 3 kids from the guy and make-believe that you’re just the perfect, supporting wife…the straight supporting wife. End up in a mansion, alone because your man sleeps around with other actresses, while your kids are being taken care by the staff and you reflect on how you lost the love of your life because you were just plain dumb and allowed fear to consume you. Seems like the bright future you had planned months ago, before Crystal. Since you’re planning on losing her, might as well go back to what you know”

“Nicky—” Jaida tried to stop her, but Nicky continued as Gigi realized she was indeed in the wrong.

“You have something people don’t have. You have love. Do you know how much I wished someone would look at me the way Crystal looks at you?! The day it all exploded, I shit you not, I had never seen anyone so worried about someone else like I saw her worry about you. And I know you worry about her too. People are always going to judge you…but is avoiding that judgement worth not being happy?!”

Since that conversation with the girls, Gigi’s mind had been on a loop. She hated feeling what she was feeling. She hated being ashamed and afraid. She hated it, because in reality, all she wanted to be was with her ginger-haired, crazy looking, clumsy and caring girlfriend.

Crystal bag was packed.

Her mother had been a bit inconsolable about seeing her baby move across the country, but she knew she couldn’t stop her. The girl needed this. Her father had had a nice conversation with her about this all. He told her how he loved and supported everything she had become and that he was proud of her. He also told her something she could never forget.

“She’ll come around” He said, softly.

“What?” Crystal was a little taken back.

“When I was a kid, I used to live close to a field. That field was always empty throughout most of the year, so I never payed much attention to it. But the day I met your mother, I looked at that field from my window, and as the sun started to set, I saw some sunflowers were blooming there. I knew that was a sign that she was going to be the love of my life, for she made me look at things I had been seeing since forever with different eyes. She became my sunflower, and just like her, Gigi is your sunflower”

The Latina reflected on that for the rest of the night, all while staring at the finished painting of the girl she had previously started. Gigi did change her perception of things. She made her see herself as beautiful, something she hadn’t done in a long time. She made her look at herself as more than just a stoner artist who hanged around the school’s parking lot. She made her hope and dream of a future along with her. She truly was her sunflower…

…but like all sunflowers, they tend to turn towards the brightest sunlight they can find…and maybe Crystal didn’t shine bright enough.

The day after her conversation with Nicky, Gigi couldn’t take the possibility of ending up like the sad scenario that her best friend had mentioned from inside her head, fearing it even more than being judged. She didn’t want to be miserable, she wanted to be happy. She wanted to be loved…she wanted Crystal. But she was still unsure of what she was going to do.

That day, the moment she got downstairs, she found Gilbert bringing a huge painting inside.

“Let me help you” She said, aiding the man immediately, putting the wrapped painting over a table.

“Thank you, Miss Georgina. It’s a good thing that you are here, for it appears that this package is for you” He told her, before excusing himself and heading back outside to his work.

Gigi stared at the package with a puzzled look on her face, before starting to unwrap it. Some part of her knew who this could be from, and she couldn’t wait to see if she was right. But once she did open it, the whole picture surpassed her expectations.

It was the painting Crystal had started when they were hanging at her house, the one of the girl that she would usually draw, her muse…but this wasn’t any painting…this was a portrait…a portrait of Crystal’s muse, Gigi Goode. Tears started to form under her eyes as she realized it had been her all along. She was the one that Crystal wanted to paint. She was the one Crystal used for inspiration. It was her!

From the package, a note slipped carefully to the ground. As the brunette girl noticed it, she picked it up ever so lightly and read it out:

**_ To the one I’ll never forget! _ **

**_ -C _ **

_Forget?! What did she mean, forget?!_

Gigi quickly got her answer when she got to school. The second she stepped foot near Nicky, the girl pulled her with her, not saying a word, to the parking lot. There, the two met with Crystal’s group of friends and Jaida, all of them looking down and worried.

“What is going on? Why did you pull me here?” She asked Nicky, after waving at every one of them, nicely.

“It’s Crystal!” Widow was the one who replied. Gigi felt a kick in her gut. What was going on with Crystal? Was she okay? Was she hurt?

“She texted us all this message before we got to school” Jan told her, getting up from her seat next to Jaida and handing Gigi her phone, opened on her conversation with Crystal.

 **Hey, I know it’s really early in the morning but  
I need to tell you this now while I’m still brave   
enough. I know it sucks doing this through text  
and not saying goodbye in person, but my heart  
can’t handle it anymore. I’m going home, back to  
Missouri. School is almost over and I passed every  
one of my classes, so I can just enroll in some   
University there. They have a good art program, I  
swear ahahaha. I’m really sorry for not doing this  
in person, but I could end seeing her and change   
my mind. I don’t want that. Daegen, you are the   
baddest bitch I know and I’ll think of you   
whenever someone tries to mess with me; Daya,   
you are the sweetest angel alive and I couldn’t   
have asked for someone better to listen to my   
dramas this past years; Jan, you lighten my days   
like a fireball and I promise I will sing every song  
we used to listen to, passionately, thinking of you;  
Widow, my other bad bitch, you are so strong and   
caring. I hope you know that if anyone ever comes  
for me, I’ll think of you and kick them in the balls;  
And Jackie, you are the mom of the group, the best  
councilor and the warmest person alive, and I know   
that if I ever wanted to be like somebody else, I’d try  
to be like you. No one will ever mean as much to me  
as you all do. I’ll never forget you.**  
sent at 07:56

 **Please tell Nicky and Jaida I forgive them for everything,  
that I’m sorry, and that I will miss them too, despite   
everything.**  
sent at 07:57

 **And if any of you are able to talk to Gigi, tell her to not  
be afraid when love comes in another form, for she is  
worthy of being happy and she was loved by me, with  
my whole, red, pumping heart.  
**sent at 07:59

Gigi’s tears started running down her face. _Crystal was leaving? For good? She wasn’t going to see her again?_

“Jackie called her before you two got here and she picked up for a minute” Jaida told them “She said she would be leaving tonight, and would try to enjoy her last day here in the city as best as she could.”

Gigi silently cried, kneeling down, as Nicky rubbed her shoulders, attempting to give her some support.

Daegen observed the scene with fierce eyes, before nodding her head once, getting up and going up to where Gigi was.

“Gigi Goode, get your ass up” She told her, making people look at her a little surprised.

“Daegen—” Daya attempted but was cut off.

“Do you know what her staying here for the whole day means?” She asked. The brunette looked at her with puppy dog eyes, telling her no with her head. “It means we have a full day to find her and you have a chance to actually make her stay”

“But…but she’s leaving…because of me…” She cried. Daegen rolled her eyes with a little understanding smile and pulled the girl up to her feet. Daegen was incredibly shorter than her, but that didn’t stop her from looking bigger than life as she spoke.

“She’s leaving because she thinks you don’t want her anymore. She thinks she’s the reason why you’re miserable and that if she leaves, you’ll eventually get better. You know Crystal, she’s an overthinker” She explained, cleaning the girl’s tears with her small thumbs “I know you’re scared about what people will say if you start going out with Crystal in public, but the Gigi Goode I know is above that. She would never let some ‘peasant’ judge her, for ANYTHING! And if they attempt to, look around you. You have these many girls, willing to lecture/throw some fists, depending on the girl, to the person who dares to come for you guys. Do you think that if some idiot with a dick-for-brains ever tried to make some stupid comment about the two of you, Jackie wouldn’t bore him to death with a painful lecture, while Widow kicked him in the balls and Jaida carved her manicured nails on the dude’s face?!” That made the girl giggle between sobs.

“It’s time for you to stop being dumb and go get your girl, baby” Nicky told her “No more running away”.

It was in that moment, that Gigi finally realized what she wanted to do- In fact, not what she wanted to do, what she NEEDED to do- She needed to find Crystal and tell her to stay with her, for that was where she belonged.

The group of girls decided to skip school all together that day and start their search party for the missing girl. The split between small groups and went on the many vehicles they had. Nicky, Widow and Jackie went in Widow’s car, to look for the girl at the park she usually hanged around. Jan went with Jaida on the brunette’s car to check Crystal’s favorite restaurants. And Gigi, Daegen and Daya went on Daya’s car to check Crystal’s house, them being the closest to the ginger girl’s family. Sadly, not only was no one home, but she was not in any one of those places. They then went all together to the caravan park Crystal had taken Gigi the first night they slept together to see if maybe she had gone there.

“She’s not here either” Jan stated, after they looked everywhere around the area.

“It’s already 1PM, pretty soon it will get dark and she will leave” Gigi looked down, nerves all over the place.

“Calm down, girl, we’ll find her” Jaida told her, placing a hand on her shoulders.

The girls decided to go have lunch somewhere, for they couldn’t keep on going without food. That gave Gigi the idea of heading for their usual Taco Bell. She could be there!

Unfortunately, if she had been there, she was not there anymore. They still chose to eat there and plan out what they were going to do next.

“Has anyone checked her social media?” Jackie asked.

“I did, nothing!” Daya told them as she drank from her sprite.

“I called her, like, 15 times, and she’s not picking up. It goes straight to voicemail after one ring” Jan told them, sadly, having Jaida comfort her by putting an arm over her shoulders.

Gigi stopped listening to everyone for a moment and thought. She thought hard and carefully about who could possibly know where Crystal was.

“I got it!” She said, opening her Instagram and looking for the person she knew should know something.

“Who are you texting?” Nicky asked, but ended up being ignored by the focused brunette.

“Is that…Crystal’s brother’s Instagram?”

 **Hey, I need you to tell me if you know  
where your sister is  
**read

 **I knew you’d eventually come to your senses  
and DM me, Miss Goode, I just wasn’t   
expecting it to be about my sister**  
sent at 13:58

 **I really need you to tell me, it’s super  
important.  
**read

 **What’s in it for me?**  
sent at 14:00

Gigi thought for a second, hard, before deciding it.

“Sorry Nicky, you can tell him you’re too old for him once he texts you” She said, making Nicky become extra confused while she typed.

 **I’ll give you one of my friend’s Instagram**  
read

 **Deal!**  
sent at 14:01

 **She didn’t say exactly where she would be but**  
she said she wanted to relax near the ocean.  
sent at 14:01

“I know where she is!”

Crystal sat on her towel, under a palm tree, watching the ocean waves reach the warm sand. She took a deep breath and smiled, despite her sorrow.

_I’m sure going to miss this._

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree, recalling all the good moments she had spent there in LA. Coming out, meeting the girls, mocking Gigi’s crew…dating Gigi…having her in her arms, petting her pretty hair, hearing her calling her name…

“…Crystal?...”

_Hell, I can even hear it now._

“…Crystal?...”

_It seems so real._

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, where the hell are you?”

_Too real._

The Latina opened her eyes to meet the looking ones of her lover. She was standing in front of her, lips parted, sweat dripping from her neck and tears forming in her eyes already.

“Gigi?” She realized she was real and got up, fast “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here?! I was looking for you” She announced, seeming annoyed. Crystal was going to say sorry, it coming from her nature, but she remembered something: Gigi had been the one who ignored her for weeks so, she had nothing to apologize.

“You were looking for me?! Now?! What about 3 weeks ago when all I wanted to do was be there for you, because I knew you were suffering?! You have no right to become annoyed with me for disappearing when you left me weeks ago” She told her, trying her best to seem cold. She wanted to say she was sorry and to take advantage that her girlfriend was now talking to her again, to hold on to her and never let her go…but she still felt unwanted…she still felt like Gigi wasn’t ready to be with her, and being away from her would be too much to bare. “I need to go, Gigi, I have a plane to catch” She attempted to leave but was stopped by the brunette’s words.

“I…I know I fucked up…but…” more tears appeared “…Crystal…don’t leave…” She begged her. Crystal turned to face her, now tears running down her own cheeks from the bottled-up emotions, stepping closer to the girl.

“You know, for the past few days, I’ve been waiting for you to give me one reason, one miserable good reason for me to stay…but all I got were a million to go” She told her, pushing her hair behind her ears, trying to remain calm before she turned into a sobbing mess “I’m sorry Gee. I can’t stay here while knowing the love of my life doesn’t want me around her”

Crystal held herself down, taking control of her breaths, before turning back around and starting to walk away.

“I love you”

Gigi had her head down as she said that, biting her lip, for the emotions of saying that for the first time while meaning it were too much. Crystal stopped walking immediately, but kept her back turned at the girl.

“I love you, Crystal” Gigi repeated “That’s the reason why you should stay. I love you and you love me. We’re Gigi and Crystal, the two of us, and we belong together”

Crystal turned back to face the girl, slowly, as realized she was looking straight back at her. Despite the tears in her eyes, she didn’t look afraid, she didn’t look uncomfortable saying that. She looked sure of herself.

“That…I…” Crystal attempted to talk, but there was nothing she could said. Gigi Goode had just told her what she needed to hear: she told her she wanted her, just as much as Crystal wanted her back. From this point on, the Latina’s sobs were inconsolable “…What took you so long to say that?” She broke down, covering her mouth with her hand. Seeing the girl like that, Gigi immediately stepped closer to her and hugged her tighter than she had ever before.

“I was afraid. Afraid to lose my friends, afraid to lose my family, afraid to lose people’s respect and my reputation…I was even afraid to lose the real me…” She admitted, crying like a baby herself “But I realized I couldn’t live my life in fear. I can’t be afraid all the time…for the scariest thing in my life would be to lose you forever”

After that moment, it was just sobbing and hugging, the two trying to compose themselves now that things seemed to start going well between them. They sure needed to talk a lot about what was to come next, but that would come with time. _At the moment, they just wanted to feel each other in their arms and never let go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is like, 4142 words long and it took me the whole day to write. Still, I'm here to serve and feed the children ;) kkkkkkk
> 
> Instead of a Fun Fact, I'm gonna need to ask you this very important question and I really need your answer:
> 
> Would you prefer a - CRYGI - GIRL GROUP FANFICTION (similar to Little Mix) Where they go on tour and all of that (it being a female AU like this one)
> 
> or 
> 
> Would you prefer a - CRYGI- AFTER DRAG RACE. Where it's them as boys and drag queens after the show, going on press week and then tour...(since there are very little boyxboy Crygi stories here on AO3)
> 
> I'm more inclined for the later one, but the first also sounds fun. I'm asking to get your opinions. It doesn't mean it will be exactly what you ask for, but your opinions have some weight on it.
> 
> I could either write them both or maybe turn one into a One-Shot, who knows?! Depends on my mood kkkk.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one babes!! 
> 
> Go to the following chapter for the update on the new story that is to come. If you want to see the girl's dresses inspiration and even some unmentioned looks, head out to the link I'm dropping here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/soft4crygi/status/1276739060422279169?s=20

“Are you done putting on your dress, pretty lady?” Crystal asked, knocking on the door of Gigi’s bathroom.

It was prom night. The two girls were getting ready in Gigi’s room, being each other’s date to the dance, obviously, and they had been relying on each other to get the perfect look. Gigi had done Crystal’s hair and makeup, besides her own, while Crystal had helped her tailor her dress a few days before that night. Now, as they were putting it all on in separate divisions, they were waiting for the right moment to surprise each other in their finished looks.

“Just finishing buttoning it up” the brunette replied from inside the bathroom. After a few seconds, she was ready “All done”

“On a count to three, okay?” Crystal asked from her side of the door.

“Okay, One” Gigi replied.

“Two” Crystal said.

“Three!” The two girls said at the same time, as Gigi opened the door for them to reveal themselves to each other.

Crystal was speechless, seeing the beauty of her girlfriend. Gigi was wearing a 1940’s/50’s inspired black dress, the upper part being silk with ballerina sleeves, while the skirt section was pure black tulle that reached her knees. Her hair was styled in a Marseille updo, while she wore on her pretty little feet a pair of her black Louboutin shoes. Her makeup looked flawless, almost princess-like, with really neutral tones on the eyes and a deep red lip. She was a vision to everyone’s eyes and there was no one in this world that could tell her she didn’t look perfect.

Gigi, on the other hand, almost lost her breath seeing her girl dressed like that. Crystal was wearing a bluish-white pantsuit, with some almost unnoticeable stripe-down details, with a silk shirt inside of the same color. On her neck, she wore a white cowboy bowtie with a huge silver piece in the middle. The girl had soft bluish eyeshadow on and a blue lip to match it, keeping on brand with the Crystal brand. Her hair, which used to be ginger but had been dyed two days before into a deep blue shade and was now all pulled back with hair gel, making her look extra beautiful and giving a better view of her face. She wore silver earrings and a pair of Gigi’s silver pumps, which her girlfriend had forced her to, for it would make them look like they were almost the same height. Crystal looked feminine and masculine, a perfect mix of the two, and her look fit perfectly next to her girlfriend’s, being polar opposites that complimented each other.

“I…I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend” Was all Crystal could say, before going to hug Gigi. She wanted to kiss her then and there, but knew the girl wouldn’t like to go to prom with purple lips from the start…after a few hours, that would change…

Gigi giggled as she hugged her girlfriend back.

“No, I’m the lucky one! You look so hot, I just want to throw you here on my bed and do things that are not PG13” She told her, making the now Bluenette laugh.

“Forget prom then, I’m ready baby” She joked, earning a typical slap on the arm from Crystal.

“Funny, but I didn’t spend so much time on my hair and makeup to just sleep with you” She told her, before smirking slightly “But I’ll let you mess it all up later tonight”

“Fuck yes!!” Crystal celebrated, hugging her girl’s waist before going to grab her corsage and putting it in her arm. It was a beautiful red-roses one with black-painted leaves, and it matched the girl completely. Gigi smiled before grabbing the one she got for Crystal and sliding it into her wrist. Crystal’s was a Blue-roses one with white-painted leaves, the exact opposite of Gigi’s and the best accessory they could have matched.

Gigi’s phone buzzed with a text from Jan, saying the group was already downstairs. Since everything happened, Gigi had become closer to all the girls from Crystal’s squad, and the former-ginger girl had done the same with her girlfriend’s friends.

“Come on, they’re here!”

The two girls went downstairs, ready to leave for the prom. Gigi’s mom and Crystal’s aunt, Maritza, had taken pictures of the couple together, with proud tears in their eyes. Even Gilbert, who was an emotionless rock, was smiling slightly as he viewed the happy girls leaving for the best night of their lives.

Waiting in front of the mansion was a huge black limo, the one they had rented all together to arrive in style. Jan popped up from the car ceiling.

“Damn Gigi, I never knew you were a real-life princess with a real castle. I always thought you were just pretty” She joked, noticing the huge house behind the girls. Gigi just giggled and the two girls entered to meet up with their friends. Inside, Jaida and Jan were sitting next to each other, while Nicky was holding hands with her date. Daegen and Daya were both texting their dates, while Widow and Jackie were just drinking champagne and toasting to having fun as single ladies.

“Now, to the fancy restaurant we’ll be having dinner at…” Jaida had told no-one where they were going for dinner, she wanted it to be a surprise “…Taco Bell!”

Everyone lost it, laughing hard.

“Really bitch? Taco Bell?” Widow asked “I’m wearing a 120 dollars dress to TACO BELL?”

“Fuck yes!!!!” Crystal cheered, having everyone laugh even more.

“Guys, it’s a special place for all of us. It was where those two had their first ‘date that is not a date’ and it was where we had lunch, all together, for the first time, looking for that bitch” Jaida pointed out, making them all agree it was a great idea.

And so, the girls headed out to dinner before what they expected to be a great night.

Everyone looked beautiful.

Jaida was wearing a yellow tulle dress that reached her mid-thigh and had her bouncy curls flowing down her shoulders. Jan was wearing a form-fitting white and blue dress with her long blonde hair in a high pony-tail. Jackie had on a red and yellow princess dress and her hair as perfectly put in the prettiest up-do. Nicky was rocking a black and beige dress with her long black hair in a style similar do Crystal’s. Widow had a long black dress with 2 large white stripes on it and her hair was in the most beautiful natural state. Daegen was rocking a tight black leotard, all gem-stoned, and her pink straight hair cascaded down her back. Finally, as for Daya, she was wearing a vintage white tight dress with a 50’s hair style. They all looked amazing and no one could tell them anything.

After dinner, they made their way to school, inside the huge vehicle, and shared lots of giggles together. Jackie had been teasing Jaida and Jan, Widow had joked about Gigi killing Nicky for dating a Baseball guy and them all had made jokes about the most unpredictable couple of the group, the tall brunette and the short bluenette.

Once they arrived at the Gym, it was an understatement to say that everyone’s eyes were on them. They all looked breath-taking, and as seniors, they needed to teach all the younger students there present how you show up to one of your last nights as high school students.

Crystal looked a bit nervous about being looked at by everyone, especially after all that went down the weeks before. She was scared that Gigi would regret it and would feel uncomfortable being there with her with everyone staring. That fear was soon brushed away when she felt her girlfriend’s perfectly-manicured hand intwining with her own and pulling her over to the dance floor, just telling her she wanted to dance with a bright smile on her face.

The first hour passed by with the girls dancing all together. Not only had they danced with their dates, but during some songs they even danced with other people. Crystal had danced with Daya and Daegen, with Jackie and even with Jaida, while Gigi had fun dancing with Nicky, Jan and even Widow at some point. After a while, they got tired and decided to sit down. Gigi recalled something she had planned to do at this prom, which required her to step away from them all and pull Jackie with her. Once the two were a little further away from the group, Gigi decided it was time to tell her what she wanted to say.

“Jackie, I know it’s been like…forever…since this happened, but I really wanted to tell you I’m sorry about Peter…I never meant to hurt you. I was just dumb and a bitch and since you were my friend, I shouldn’t even have considered getting with him” Gigi finally apologized, for something that had been weighting on her chest for all these years.

“Baby, screw him. That was so long ago. I totally forgive you. He was the one who left me to get with you. Despite you being my friend and me valuing this apology a lot, it really means the world to me, I was more hurt about losing him and at myself for possibly not being enough for her” She told her.

“Pardon my French, but fuck him. He was not enough for you, not the other way around. And besides, you didn’t lose much. His brain wasn’t the only small thing about him…” Gigi joked, making the Persian girl laugh and hug her.

“All is forgiven, don’t worry!”

The night went on with them having lots of fun together, drinking punch, which Daegen, Crystal and Daya had managed to spike by distracting Mrs. Visage, and dancing like maniacs. They also made sure to post lots of pictures on social media, to which Lux and Tiffani replied with lots of heart emojis and best wishes to them all, especially to the couple that had just gotten back together.

They were sitting down when the school paper students came around. They were there to get their interviews about the prom and some pictures for the annual as well. Heidi and Gigi looked at each other for a second before they both put on a smile and nodded at each other.

The first thing Gigi managed to do when she got back to school after getting Crystal back was not only make a huge post with a beautiful picture of Heidi on her personal Instagram, publicly apologizing to her and also promoting her beauty to every one of her thousands of followers. After that, the two talked it all out and settled things down, with a truthful apology from both sides and the promise to the beginning of a real friendship.

“So, have you voted at the door for your prom queen and king yet?” Nina West asked them.

“Of course. It was one of the first things we did once we arrived” Jaida stated.

“Miss Gigi Goode, as the front-runner for the queen position, do you have any statements?” Nina asked her, pointing the phone camera at her.

“I am very grateful that so many people had spoken about wanting me to win, but something tells me it’s not gonna be me. Who knows?! Maybe we’ll all be surprised!” And that was the closing argument for their interview.

More drinks came, more dances, more fun. Everyone was having the time of their lives…until she showed up. From the corner of the room, Dahlia sin came to them, looking down. Crystal immediately got up, ready to forbid her from getting close to Gigi, but Gigi stopped her, telling her it was okay and that she wanted to hear what she had to say.

“Hey…Gigi…can we talk? In private please?” She asked, not looking her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry Dahlia, but I’d prefer if you did it here. I have nothing to hide anymore so, we can talk in front of my friends” She told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well…I wanted to apologize. I know that what I did was wrong and I’m really sorry. I was stupid to think that to be liking by other people I had to take you down and replace you, and exposing your secret was the worst thing I ever did. I really hope you can forgive me and that we can be friends again”

Everyone stood silently looking at the scene. _Was this bitch for real?_

“Dahlia, I accept your apology” after Gigi said that, some of her friends gasped, while Dahlia finally looked up. “But we’re not friends anymore. I forgive your actions, but I can’t be friends with the person who outed me to the world. I should have been able to come out on my own, when I was ready and with my own words and pace, but you took that away from me. I won’t hold grudges, I won’t silently hate you and wish you trip or something like that, but I will also not have a friendship with you. If we see each other on the street, I will be cordial with you, but nothing more. I hope you understand!”

In that moment, Crystal was really proud of her girlfriend. She had spoken like a true mature woman and had faced her ‘enemy’ with her brain, not her heart.

Dahlia just nodded, a bit taken back by Gigi’s decision, and walked away from them, back to where she came from. Once she did leave, most of the girls just released their breaths.

“Girl, that bitch just plainly apololied to you” Widow told her.

“Fuck that, Gigi you were so cool!” The cheerful Jan congratulated her.

“I got to put myself first now and worry about my life and relationship. I don’t have time for friends like her” Gigi spoke out, making them all toast to how mature Gigi had become.

After some time observing the two, both Crystal and Gigi had noticed that Jaida and Jan kept exchanging glances between one another but never dared to go dance together.

“Can you believe those two?” Gigi asked, while sitting on Crystal’s lap.

“I can’t! Jan told me she liked her but she doesn’t make the move, and I don’t think Jaida will either” Crystal told her.

“Jan likes her?! Jaida likes her too, she told me that!” Gigi assured her girlfriend.

“Wanna do something about it?” Crystal asked with a smirk, to which her girl smirked back and nodded, leading to Crystal whispering her plan to her. After that, they each went to reach for the two girls.

“Jaida, I have this really cute friend who is really into you and I know they are dying to dance with you” Crystal told her, pulling her by the hand.

“Child, hold up, there’s someone I’m into—”

“Jan, there’s this really pretty girl who would love to dance with you, come on!” Gigi pulled the blonde girl towards where Crystal was pulling Jaida.

“Calm down, girl, I have someone—”

The two girls stopped once they were facing each other, while the two ‘matchmakers’ just giggled, pushing them together.

“I…I…” Jaida was speechless.

“For fuck sake, just ask her to dance, we’re all waiting for the two of you to hit it off!” Daegen yelled from their table, all of their friends watching them.

“It’s obvious you like each other, just go for it, bimbos” Nicky yelled as well, earning herself a high-five from Daegen and Widow.

The two girls facing each other couldn’t hold themselves and just busted out laughing.

“Damn, those bitches” Jaida said, before extending a hand to Jan “Would you like to dance?”

“Hell yeah” Jan replied, taking her hand, as excitedly as ever, pulling her new ‘date’ to the dance floor.

“Our work here is done!” Gigi and Crystal agreed and them too decided to go dance.

Time went by lively and everyone was on top of the moon. Jan and Jaida had already shared a sweet kiss, Widow had been asked to dance by a beautiful tall man, Daegen had gone up to the DJ booth and helped the guy over there playing the best tracks, and everyone else was just enjoying their night in the best way.

“Gather around students, it is time for what you’ve all been waiting for: the coronation of the prom queen and king” the principal, Rupaul Charles, announced, with two envelopes on his hands.

“It’s starting” Gigi told them, pulling everyone to watch.

“First, the prom king. Drum roll please…California High’s 2020 prom king is…Jonas Simons”

They all cheered for Nicky’s prom date, as he looked as surprised as ever to win. Although her was among the candidates, it was always a football player who won, never anyone else, so this was a refreshing twist…but not as refreshing as what was to come!

“And finally, Drum roll please…California High’s 2020 prom queen is…oh my, this is very unexpected…Crystal Methyd!”

Crystal couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had just won prom queen, her.

“How…how...how is this possible?” She asked Gigi, who had just hugged her girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face, while everyone around her applauded. Crystal had not been among the candidates, so this was truly a change of events.

“You are the most beautiful girl in the world, Crystal. You deserved it! Now go get your crown, my queen!” Gigi told her, accompanying her until the steps of the stage.

After Crystal’s coronation, the girls had their king and queen dance, which Jonas and Crystal agreed to have with their two dates at the same time. Life was really amazing, and that moment felt incredible, for the once unconfident girl.

As prom was over, Gigi and Crystal decided to leave the limo a few walks from Crystal’s home so they could talk for a bit. They said their goodbyes to all of their friends and just got out of the car, experiencing the cold wind on their pretty faces. As they walked hand-in-hand, the conversation just ran smoothly.

“So, you texted every single student at school, telling them that if they voted for me instead of you, you’d share every single picture they posted, tomorrow on your insta-stories? “Crystal asked.

“Yup! I’ll have a busy day tomorrow!” She giggled.

“But why, though?”

“Because, I know that you sometimes feel like you’re not pretty enough, and that your confidence goes down. But, in my eyes, you are the most beautiful person in the world, even more worthy of a crown than I am. It was only fitting” She explained.

“You really are something, Gigi Goode!” Crystal told her. “Have I told you I got my acceptance letter, yesterday?”

“No, oh my god, did you get into that Art school here in California that you wanted to enter so much?” The brunette asked excitedly for her girl.

“Nope” She replied with a smile, making Gigi give her a puzzled look.

“No?! Oh gosh, don’t tell me you’re going to have to go to Missouri then. Missouri is way too far from the Academy of Art University in San Francisco” The girl stated, mentioning the school she had just gotten in for her dream program in Fashion Designing.

“No, but the Fine Art program in the Academy of Art University happens to be very close to where you’ll be studying” She replied with a smile, making Gigi stop on her tracks and look at her, a mix of happiness and shock on her facial expression.

“You…you mean you…we…we’re going to the same university?” She asked, to make sure she had understood her right.

“Yes baby, we are!” Crystal assured her, making Gigi squeal in excitement and jump over her, kissing her passionately, before showering in marking red lip marks all over her face.

“I am so lucky to have you, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd” She told her “I’d do anything for you, and I hope you know that.”

“I know Gee, and so would I. I think I’ve proven that over time.” She replied, kissing her girlfriend’s cheeks to mark her with her own blue lipstick.

“Yeah, you even broke a guy’s nose for me, once!” She giggled.

“Good times…” The Latina pretended it to be a nostalgic moment, before kissing the other side of her girlfriend’s face.

“It’s you and I forever, right Crys?” The brunette asked, holding the girl’s hands in her small ones.

“Of course, Gee. From High School to heaven, never apart again!” Crystal reassured her, pecking her lips.

“High School to Heaven?! Sound like a plan!” Gigi agreed, giggling.

“Now let’s go home. I need to take that beautiful dress of you and give you a preview of heaven on Earth” The Latina smirked, pulling her girl by the waist as they headed to her house, earning herself, this story’s final, soft slap on the arm.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one babes!! 
> 
> Go to the following chapter for the update on the new story that is to come. If you want to see the girl's dresses inspiration and even some unmentioned looks, head out to the link I'm dropping here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/soft4crygi/status/1276739060422279169?s=20


	25. THE NEW STORY IS OUT!!!!

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the love and support you've given to this story.**   
  
**You guys voted and the majority wanted the Non-AU, which is what I'll be doing next.  
  
  
 _THE NON-AU IS HERE:[HOME IS IN YOUR EYES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025230/chapters/60602536)_**

  
**But surprise-surprise, after it, I plan to do the Girl Group one, so even if the Non-AU wasn't the one you voted for, stick around, maybe give this new story a chance, and once it is over, the one you voted for will come!!!**   
  
  
**I'd like to thank all of you and tell you I will be putting the link to the new story here once the first chapter is out!! Don't miss out!!**   
  
**I'd like to ask you for some things as well.**

**1- Although Crystal has said she likes Crygi fanfiction in one of her lives, don't send queens fanfiction without them asking for it. If they do, feel free to send this one if you really love it, but if not, don't do it. It can make people uncomfortable and I would never want that. You can ask them if they would like to read a fanfiction before sending it, but that's as long as you should go. And always wait for them to reply, don't send it right away.**

**2- Dahlia Sin in this story is a CHARACTER, not the real Dahlia. The real Dahlia is a sweetheart and would never be as rude or do the things the Dahlia character did. DO NOT send her hate for any of this. This is an AU, not the reality. And even in non-au stories, the cast are all characters, not the real people. Once again, NO HATE!**

**3- Follow me on Twitter for updates, and to ask me for stories you'd like me to write if you do want them. It can be One-shots, Two-shots or Three-Shots, and you can tell me what couple and theme you'd like to read about!! I'll dedicate them to you, obviously.**   
**Even if you don't want any stories, give me a follow still. I post and retweet losts of cute Drag Race content and I think you'll like it.**

**My Twitter:[@soft4crygi](https://twitter.com/soft4crygi)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone!!  
> Back again with a new Drag Race Fanfiction, this time by my most recent favorite Ship, Gigi Goode X Crystal Methyd.  
> I hope you enjoy =^-^=
> 
> Give me your thoughts in the comments below :)


End file.
